Where the Sun is Silent
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Sapphire eyes. A vendetta. Pink energy. Dean didn't quite understand Kagome Higurashi, but he did understand defiance, tragedy and loneliness. It was a twist of fate, but one that would make them discover something thought long lost.
1. Limbo

**Important: **As of 1/19, this chapter has been revised a few new items, but this is a repost. Ohio_Writer is currently editing this fic! So please give a warm thanks for being able to read free of errors!

* * *

Title: Where the Sun is Silent  
Pairings: Kagome and Dean  
Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was on a mission. Only death would stop her.  
**Note**: Inuyasha is set after the end of the _**Anime **_and Supernatural takes places during Season 5 Episode 3  
**Congrats and Kudos to Chu-Shinna for the first Supernatural fic!  
**  
Music written to:  
Working Man, Rush (Kagome's intro and meeting Dean)  
Hey man nice shot, Filter (Kagome's first battle)  
In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, Iron Butterfly (Kagome and Dean at the hotel)  
Get Down Tonight, Texas (Kagome and Dean's brawl)  
Spooky, Imogen Heap (End of Chapter)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

~Limbo~

* * *

_I have been walking this planet far too long, stuck in state of no progression. That was all about to end, because I am going to find a Winchester and I'm going after the one that ruined my life. I just want to rest._

_K. Higurashi  
Entry 63.1_

* * *

The taste of pine filled her mouth as she bit down on the toothpick. She leaned against the black and silver Suzuki that was parked and propped in the dirt lot of the excess parking. Idly, she dug the tip of her left boot into the dirt as she kept her cobalt gaze upon the man that was just walking into the bar. His hands were stuffed in the black jacket pockets which was left wide open, revealing an army green plain shirt. His shoes clicked against the wooden planks of the bar's porch. Quickly, his eyes—olive green, bordering on a green hazel in the light—drifted over the town before he turned into the bar.

Kagome Higurashi spat the toothpick into the dirt as she pulled her hair out of the high ponytail. The air in this town was thin and the heat was dry, she noticed as she pulled off the tight navy leather jacket and let it hit the black seat of her bike. Normally, she wouldn't be in leather boots and jackets with her hair up, but riding for two days straight from Chicago to the middle of nowhere was the reason for the safety items. Becoming butter on the cement road was not her idle end to a means. Her obsidian hair reached her lower back, brushing against a bare back and shoulders.

What she wanted and needed was information and she had heard through various sources that a Winchester would serve her purposes. With all the identities these guys had, she had finally tracked one Winchester down thanks to a freaky fan of that book series, Supernatural.

'Becky,' Kagome thought with a shiver. The woman really had no life, but loved to blog on the internet about _Supernatural_, especially Sam. Kagome figured that the book based on the brothers was no coincidence, not since Souta and Shippo had once teamed up to make her story into a manga. It was odd having fans of something believed as fiction, but was really her life.

Dusting off her jeans, touching the small white pearl at her neck, and straightening her top, Kagome moved toward the bar. Her eyes were focused, her walk confident as she silently moved. Her eyes glanced to a poll where five fliers hung of missing people. Three women, two males, the earliest missing since three days ago. It was suspicious and she knew that Dean Winchester would question the activity. This was the reason he was here, because there was something in this town munching on humans. She didn't want to get involved in supernatural phenomena, but she desperately needed to divide fact from fiction and a Winchester was her best bet.

'Information, not supernatural crap,' Kagome firmly reminded herself as she entered the bar.

Fifteen tables, a few pool tables, and a bar with twenty seats in the dusty tavern made up this town's best bar. There sat Dean Winchester at the bar with a beer between two hands and arms on the table. His gaze was kept focused on the beer, staring at it as if it had the answers to all his problems. She let her gaze wander around, noticing a few patrons and man sitting in the far corner before she took a seat down from at the bar. The bartender was male, in a jean shirt with torn arms and tattoos she couldn't describe.

"How ya doin miss?" The bartender questioned.

Sky blue eyes smiled at her as he offered a smile upon a plump face.

"I'm good," Kagome assured.

"What can I get for ya?" He questioned.

"I'm from out of country, what do you recommend?" Kagome questioned with a smile.

"Get a mixed," Kagome glanced to her right and saw him, Dean staring right at her. Left hand on his left knee with his right elbow on the bar, "something sweet for a sweet thing like you." His eyes darted to the bartender as he suddenly said, "Hold the extra onion on the cheeseburger."

Kagome rolled her gaze to the bartender and said, "Rum and coke please."

"So where you from?" Dean questioned, drawing her attention.

"Tokyo," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Quite far from home," Dean replied, a brow arching, a killer smile he asked, "Feeling lonely?"

"Here's ya burger."

The plate was heavily set down in front of him and the bartender gave Dean a glare which in return he offered a smile.

"No I'm not lonely," Kagome assured as she stared at the burger. The thing had to be half a cow judging by the double patties.

He smirked at the burger before he looked to Kagome and said, "I'm Dean."

"Kagome," she easily replied, the name gliding off her tongue. "Nice to meet you."

The drink was set in front of her, and the bartender gave her smile and softly said, "If you need help, jus' let me know."

"Thank you."

Dean bit into the burger, shoving as much bun, meat and cheese into his mouth as possible. Kagome couldn't help but sadly smile as she noticed the way his cheeks puffed up as he chewed. The scent of spices and sharp cheddar drifted past her, no doubt from the burger.

"So what you doing so far from home?" Dean questioned as he swallowed his bite and then proceeded to take another.

"I'm searching for an old friend," Kagome answered. Tilting her head to the side she asked, "Are you from here?"

"Nope," Dean simply replied, "I'm a traveler, seeing the," his eyes blatantly traveled her curves, "beautiful sites."

Kagome softly giggled before acting as if she could hide behind her drink. She ducked her head and offered him a shy smile. Straw to her lips, she took a small sip of the drink. A sigh left her lips and she wondered how she was ever going to ask him for the information she needed without causing a scene. She wasn't sure how he would react, but she didn't want to start trouble.

"How long are you in town for?" Dean's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Just tonight," Kagome answered. "I still have a friend to find."

"I know the feeling," Dean muttered under his breath as he bite into the burger again.

"Everything tastes like shit!"

The sudden shout caused both Kagome and Dean to look over their shoulders. It was the man she noticed in the corner when she had first arrived. He had tipped his table, spilling food and beer onto the floor as he cursed.

"Hey!"

The bartender quickly moved around his bar and approached the trouble maker. Kagome saw the man sneer at the bartender and instantly her eyes widened. Her gaze turned to Dean who she noticed looked confused and a bit suspicious, but nothing else. She knew he couldn't sense what she could sense, that he was a creature of the undead. The man was normal looking enough, dirty white skin, brown eyes with shaggy brown hair. What wasn't normal was the punch he threw that sent the bartender to the ground. The man kicked the bartender before he ran out of the bar.

"That was…odd."

Kagome found herself easily agreeing with Dean, "Odd indeed."

She got off her stool and approached the bartender as he sat on the floor. His nose was a bit crooked from the hit and blood now slowly traveled from the nasal and over his upper lip.

"Are you okay?" Kagome softly asked as she pulled a paper napkin from the table and held it to his nose. "This may sting."

Without waiting for a reply, she applied pressure to his nose and focused despite the man's yelp. The sensation of warmth filled her hand as she concentrated on healing the broken nose. The man groaned and when she pulled her hand away she saw that his nose was once again straight. She gently wiped the blood away and stood up with a bright smile.

"Guess it wasn't that bad!" Kagome happily stated.

The bartender prodded his nose a look of astonishment etched across his face. His pudgy fingers continued to prod his nose as Kagome went back over to her drink and took a sip. Glancing over at Dean she smiled and shrugged.

"Just a little bruised," Kagome assured.

"You a doctor or nurse or something?" Dean questioned.

"A nurse," Kagome answered without looking at him. 'Or something.'

She reached into her pocket, pulled out a ten and left it on the bar.

"Leavin' so soon?" Dean asked, suspicion tainting his voice.

Looking over she noticed that he had finished the burger and fries and was now staring at her. Both hands were on his knees as he waited for an answer.

"I'm tired and it's time to get back to my room," Kagome explained and yawned.

Without waiting for answer she turned on her heel and strolled out of the bar. Her hand went to the small white pearl at her neck and she gently rubbed it between her thumb and index finger for comfort. She heard Dean shift and hoped that he followed her, maybe then she would be able to get answers. The sun had finally set and the dim lights from a few streetlamps filled random areas. Kagome moved across the small lot and crossed the street before she heard footsteps following after her.

'He did follow,' Kagome thought with relief.

"Hey Dean, I know—"

Her words died in her throat when fingers dug into her shoulder and spun her around roughly. She would've fallen if it hadn't been for the grip that held her. Eyes widening in shock she mentally cursed for not sensing the strange creature from the bar.

"Nice night for a bite," the man growled out.

She hadn't come here to get involved in other people's supernatural problems. She had her own issues to deal with and it didn't include undead creatures. Kagome balled up her fists and glared at him.

"Bite me," she growled back.

"That's the point!"

His mouth widened and she watched the fangs extend over his normal teeth from the gums. Kagome let the pink energy flow into her hands as she brought her fist up in an uppercut to his jaw. The man yelped as his own teeth sunk into his gums. She pushed him away, the pain distracting him from his grip. Turning on her heel she took off, running towards her bike. The sand of the parking lot slightly slowed her, but she reached the bike and pulled the machete from the right hand side of her bike. The sound of metal sliding against sheath was a comfort. Footsteps were pounding against the sand and she allowed the power to flow into the black metal of the machete. Now that she was focused, she was a hundred percent sure that the creature was attacking her from behind.

Kagome spun around, the blade coming up as she turned. The pink of her powers allowing the blade to cut through from above his thigh across his chest and exiting his shoulder. She came back around and stabbed the machete through his neck. A pulse of power surged forth and she watched as the undead creature was consumed in pink flames, dissolving until nothing was left. She lowered the blade and she saw one Dean Winchester standing across the road eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah," Kagome uncomfortably said. "Hi again?"

Dean didn't say anything for a moment and then she watched in fluid motion pull a gun from his waist. She didn't know what the type of gun the silver weapon was, but she knew that it would hurt if she got shot.

"Listen," Kagome calmly urged. "I'm not the…"

He pulled the trigger. The gun fired and the bullet raced toward her. She scowled as she held up a hand. It was like having a thin sheet of pink plastic expand around her and the bullet hit it, she watched as it stretched her barrier before it fell uselessly to the ground. Kagome raised her gaze to Dean and arched a brow with a smirk.

"I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else," Kagome quickly snapped, her temper getting the better or her.

"What the hell are you?" Dean questioned as he warily kept his distance.

"You're not going to shoot me?" Kagome snapped.

"Not now," Dean grumbled as he lowered the gun, but kept it out.

Kagome dropped the barrier and whipped the machete of the vampires dead blood before she wiped it on a clothe she pulled from the sack that hung at the back of her bike. She slid the machete back in the sheath before she turned to see that Dean had come a bit closer, but was still hanging back. Kagome leaned against the bike as she smirked at him.

"If I meant to hurt people I wouldn't had healed the bartender," Kagome sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Listen Kagome, I haven't survived this long by relaxing," Dean responded as he stood a few feet away from her. "So, what type of hot monster can fry a vampire to nothing?"

"I'm not a monster," Kagome sniffed, "I'm a Miko."

"My-Co," Dean mispronounced with a confused look.

"Mee-ko," Kagome corrected. "I am a female shrine maiden that has powers to exorcise evil, purify demons and heal."

"Really?" Dean drawled, clearly not fully believing.

"Listen all I want is a bit of information," Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to explain her history with supernatural. "The only reason I searched for you or your brother is because I heard that you guys had experience with," she waived her hand around, "weird stuff."

"And you don't consider yourself weird?" Dean snorted with smirk, his eyes trained on her.

She was not going to have this conversation; it would more than likely end up with them going in circles. The best chance she would have would be taking him to her room and simply talking things out.

"Why don't you come to my room…"

"You are pretty hot."

"…and we can talk," Kagome finished, ignoring his comment.

He gave a low whistle making Kagome believe that talking was the last thing on his mind. Kagome gripped the handles on her bike and kicked the stand back up and started to wheel her bike in the direction of the hotel.

"Hey!" Dean called out.

She kept walking, ignoring him and focusing on the sound of sand crunching under her feet. A curse flew from Dean's mouth as he ran toward the strange girl. His eyes darted ahead and he realized that she was heading towards the hotel he was also staying at. He jogged ahead of the girl and slowed as he turned around.

"If you want to talk, we go to my room," Dean stated as he kept walking backwards as she moved forward.

"That's fine," Kagome easily agreed.

Dean jogged ahead and she saw him go a few doors down from her own room. He slipped a key in the door and stepped insides, carefully stepping over the threshold. Kagome parked her bike next a car before she moved toward the door. Her eyes glanced down and she saw salt upon the ground. She stepped in it and then past it as he shut the door. Her eyes traveled the room; it was the same beige carpeting, white wall room with a signal bed that had an old floral pattern bedspread. He pulled a chair away from the desk and offered it to her as he sat on the bed. Kagome took the seat with her gaze focused upon him. Neither of them willing to break eye contact.

"How do you kill a demon?" Kagome suddenly and bluntly asked; her tone as serious as the look upon her face.

It looked like Dean had been slapped; shock was the primary feeling upon his face. He quickly blinked a few times trying to process what she had just asked while clearing his face. Dean ran a hand along his face and his back went straight.

"Listen lady…"

"Kagome, call me Kagome," She interrupted.

"Okay, Kagome," Dean slowly began clearing his throat as he gathered his thoughts, "Before I tell you anything, I want to know a few things first."

She opened her mouth to protest.

He held up a hand and said, "I deserve to know a few things before I march you off to your death."

"Fine," she grumbled. If it got her the information she wanted then she would spend a few moments answering questions.

'What was a few moments compared to the six years I have already spent searching?'

"If you can exorcise evil and purify demons why not simply purify the demon that you hold a grudge for?"

"It's that easy to notice," Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, it is," Dean muttered.

"There are demons, then there are _demons_, and then there are youkai," Kagome began to explain. "I'm sure you have experience with demons and _demons_, but youkai are something else. Youkai are humans that transform into supernatural creatures some good others bad, and then there are youkai that simply are, neither human nor demon. I have the power to purify them to nothing, much along like I recently learned: undead creatures, ghosts, and vengeful spirits. I found out the hard way that I can't purify Earth spirits, shape shifters, and things that are created. I can break the magic to do away with created things, but my powers can't harm the creature."

Dean had a feeling that the girl wasn't lying, because he saw her kill that vamp first hand. It was strange that something like her existed to begin with and amazing that the demons hadn't bothered her until now. There was Plan A, people using religion—not very well—to protect against evil, then there was Plan B, which were the Winchesters and other Hunters that aborted evil, and then there was Plan C, Kagome the…

"Birth control," Dean suddenly muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kagome growled, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"You're like the birth control against the supernatural, you protect against some things, but not the really bad stuff," Dean explained, his hands moving in trying to explain the motions.

"That's a rude analogy," Kagome stated.

"Hey, at least you're not a future angel condom!" Dean loudly stated with a shrug.

"I seriously, don't want to know," Kagome sighed as she held up her hands in front of her. "Just tell me, how I can kill a demon."

"You can exercise them back to Hell," Dean stated as she shifted on the bed. Kagome watched as he leaned over and pulled a bag of chips from under the bed. Ripping the bag open, he shoved a few chips into his mouth. "But _you _can't kill them."

"Why didn't you simply tell me that to begin with?" Kagome snarled as the rage at being led around without founding a solution evident in her voice. The lights flickered causing Dean to pause in his chip munching to move his gaze to the lights than back to her. "Sorry."

"You can't control your powers?" Dean questioned, looking mistrustful.

"I can control them," Kagome softly assured, "I just am upset."

"You're options are exorcising them back to hell, finding some way to set your powers from stun to kill, and that's about it," Dean explained with some finality, the sound of crunching chips filled her ears.

Kagome stood up, hopes dashed but not forgotten. She still had a mission to do and she wouldn't stop until she was dead. If this was just one more bump in the road, then so be it. She would overcome this, adapt and succeed. Without much thought, she reached up and touched the small white pearl at her neck drawing Dean's gaze to the object.

"I thank you for the information," Kagome honestly, though wearily thanked.

"Want a chip?" Dean offered as he waived the bag toward her, lips pursed in thought.

"I better get going," Kagome muttered. "Like I said, got an old friend to find."

"Demon?" Dean questioned as he munched another chip.

"Yeah," Kagome absently replied her eyes looking toward the door, but focused somewhere else, "a demon."

She moved to the door, distracted by memories and emotions that she constantly tried to bury. It didn't matter that they constantly resurfaced, but she dug a grave for every time they did resurface. Graves that went deeper so she could bury them under mounds of dirt in hopes that they wouldn't return. Dean stood up as she removed the locks and twisted the door knob. As she pulled open the door she casted one final look at Dean.

"Thanks again," Kagome sighed.

She turned back to look outside when she saw two men and two women standing. Kagome froze as she felt a strange sensation fill her. Her pupils widened when she realized that these people were undead creatures too. Kagome slammed the door shut and spun around to stare at Dean.

"Vampires!" Kagome squeaked.

Without missing a beat, Dean pulled a showed off shotgun and machete from under the bed. He checked the bullets before he cursed.

"Suppose you don't have any dead man's blood on you?" Dean questioned with a laugh.

"Eww, no," Kagome grimaced as she jumped away from the door when it was suddenly kicked. Laughter echoed outside the room as the door was kicked again. It was clearly them trying to taunt them.

"Got to take off the head," Dean explained, "in order to kill them."

The door was kicked harder, telling them that the time for games were over.

"Dead man's blood slows 'em down, like a poison," Dean quickly spoke as he aimed the gun at the door.

"And guns?" Kagome questioned.

The door was suddenly kicked down causing wood to splinter and Kagome to back closer to Dean. The dark male with coal eyes smirked at her before he hissed with a mouth full of fangs and lunged at them. Dean took aim and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the vampire in the forehead sending him back out the door and to the ground.

"Slows them down too and hurts like hell," Dean smarted as he handed her the machete.

Kagome happily took the blade, feeling the heavy weight of the metal in the blade. The window exploded inward as the two females lunged through with the other white male stepping over his companion and charging. There was no way out of the room and she knew that it was another battle she wanted to avoid. The blade flared with the ease of her powers causing the vampires to pause in their pursuit.

"Never seen anything like me?" Kagome teased with a sly grin. "Neither did your stupid dead again friend."

"I'll kill you!"

Kagome grinned as the brunette charged her without resistant. The pain of losing a loved one caused stupidity to reach an all time high. Kagome easily swung the blade through the female's neck, causing her head to hit the bed and her body the floor.

"Lucky hit," Dean sniffed as he fired at the male just standing there in shock. The bullet hit him in the neck causing him to hit the floor.

"Just jealous of my moves," Kagome teased as she kept her gaze on the remaining female.

Kagome moved toward the female, with blade aflame as the female hissed at her in warning.

"I'll get cute and deadly and you actually kill the two males," Kagome ordered as she moved away from a protesting Dean.

Eyes focused on the males, Dean glanced away to take a quick glance at Kagome's heart shape bottom in those tight jeans. With a smirk he fired another round only to have the dark male still standing. The vampire spat the bullet out and grinned at the male with a taunting deep chuckle before lunging.

"Oh shit," Dean cursed as he swung the gun like a bat and clubbed the vamp upside the head.

It gave Dean a moment to pull out a dagger and stab his attacker in the side of the neck. Dean pulled the dagger slitting the neck deeply and spilling blood. He used the butt of the gun to slam it into the wound and drive the male to the ground. Using brute strength and ignoring the cold coagulated blood that hit him in the face, he snapped the neck and fully separated the neck.

The other male tackled him to the ground as he shifted the weight of the gun from his kill. Dean cursed as he slipped in the blood and went down. Using the barrel of the gun he caught the vampire in the mouth, acting like a mouth guard. A growl tore from the vampire and pudgy hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing with a force that he neck would snap his neck. Dean struggled to push the monster away, mentally berating himself for letting his guard down.

A snort filled the air and a petite hand came at the vampire. Kagome fully gripped the creature by the back of his head and snarled as pink flared, running down her arms like flames and consuming the creature. Dean gasped for air the moment he was free. Kagome grinned as his purple face slowly regained color. She kneeled next to pushing his hands away from bruised neck.

"Relax," Kagome urged as she placed her hands on his neck.

Dean tensed when he saw that same flare of pink that killed all those vampires. Warmth filled him and he felt every ache and pain leaving his body. Feelings of comfort soothed his soul and within an instant it was gone.

"Better?" Kagome questioned; her voice relaying tiredness.

"Better," Dean spoke, his voice rough from the pressure.

"Good," Kagome sighed.

He watched her eyes roll up and she fell forward right on top of him. Dean grunted at the light impact but caught her fallen from. He groaned at the feeling of firm breasts pushing at his chest. He gripped her arms pulling her a bit closer as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of another living being against him.

"I'm used to women falling for me," Dean muttered, "but this is a little too good to be true."

Regretfully, he sat up taking Kagome in his arms as he sat up. His eyes turned to the door and he was grateful that it was finally dark and the town had barely had any light. A pounding came from the wall the bed was against along with an angry male voice.

"Keep the kinky shit low!"

Dean smirked; with a half laugh escaping his lips as he got to his feet with her in arms. He noticed that his body didn't have the aches of battle; it must've been her strange pink energy.

"Gives new meaning to pink, fluffy and feel good," Dean mumbled to the sleeping woman.

He was going to place her upon the bed when he noticed the nicely minced last female upon the bed. Head, hands, and arms were severed at random points. Dean grimaced at the number Kagome did on the female before he carefully balanced her against himself. His hands roamed her body lingering as he gave her rear pockets a thorough search, sure enough, he found a room key with a number. Dean smiled as he happily left the carnage behind, he had just kicked serious ass and felt some too.

The night in his opinion wasn't too horrible.

******

Dean Winchester watched the female sleep, taking careful care to insure that she was comfortable and trapped in his embrace. Questions, that was the only reason he was holding onto her, was that he still had questions and knew that she had to have answers. If she could heal and fry evil that easily, then she would come in handy in his quest. And at this point in time, he was willing to make any advantage his advantage. So, here he lay, watching many expressions flicker across her dreaming face, studying her unlike he had been able to before.

He took note that her hair was black and her skin was pale, it was like ink split on white paper. Her features were petite; eyes curved much like in an oriental fashion and lips plump against her slightly flat structure. One thing that he couldn't help but notice was that she was built small compared to his six foot and one inch. She had to be at least a foot shorter than he with curves that could rival the never ending road he traveled. Despite her curves, she was still petite, smoothing he found both sexy and amusing. She easily tucked and molded against his body with ease. A whimper was muffled by closed lips caused him to exhale his frustration at the moment.

Kagome Higurashi groaned in her sleep. In her dreams, she dreamt of the smell of incense, the laughter of her brother as he showed her newest manga creation, her mother's smile, and her grandfather's tacky charms. The smell of incense turned to sulfur, laughter turned to screams, and smiles twisted in horror, and blood ran like a river.

Her eyes snapped open as she struggled to sit up, only to feel a weight across her waist and smell the faint scent of sweat and outdoors. Her hands came up pushing against the chest she was held captive against, nails digging into the green shirt. Kagome hissed like a wildcat only to cease when a deep, sleepy rumble filled her ears and vibrated through her form.

"I usually don't get rough till the second round."

"Dean?"

The name left her lips as she raised her cobalt gaze up. They were both lying on their sides in the middle of the bed. Her legs were trapped between his, his arm wrapped around her waist as if he was holding her prisoner. Kagome's face went pink at the indecent way they were molded against each other. She wiggled against him, her hands traveling the length of his chest before he finally released her with a grin. Kagome jumped off the bed and slammed against the wall as she covered the lower half of her face in embarrassment.

Dean propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at her, all teeth with eyes filled of mirth.

"Hey, we were both fully dressed," Dean stated as he motioned to their clothes being properly on their forms.

Kagome's eyes suddenly darkened in anger and he swore he felt the room go cold as she pointed at him and a string of words—no doubt of her native tongue—flew from her mouth in a heated rush of anger.

Dean sat up and growled, "I don't speak pissed off chick!"

"Pervert!" Kagome growled as she stomped her foot.

"All those words just to call me a pervert?" Dean questioned in disbelief and then smiled as he added, "I'm flattered."

"You are a dishonorable old pervert!" Kagome finally gritted out.

"Old!" Dean shouted. She had just crossed a line. "I'll have you know I am not old!"

Kagome finely noticed something, he was clean of blood and the room was no longer damaged. As Dean began to rant, she felt her back pocket and realized that he must had taken them back to her room. The man was pulling on his jacket and was now standing in front of her, his lips still moving, eyes dark in anger, and eyebrows furrowed. Kagome reached up and placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"You have questions."

Dean wasn't expecting such a statement from the girl and lost all train of thought as she trailed her finger across his lips and down his chin.

"Yeah," he softly replied.

"I didn't kill the other female with my powers because they were weakening and I saw you in trouble, there is a limit to them," Kagome suddenly explained.

"Oh."

Kagome quickly moved across the room, gathering her small amounts of items and shoving the tiny trinkets into her pockets. Dean turned and watched as she picked up the oddest object; it was a tarnished brass compass. She stared at it intensely and he moved over to see that the spinner was made of bone and the tip was blood red. It was spinning unlike anything he had ever seen until it came to stop in the direction of North-West.

She snapped it shut and turned to look at him over her shoulder. Kagome stuffed the compass into her front left pocket and sighed.

"I have to get going," Kagome stated, her voice void of the anger or the teasing he had heard during battle. "My friend is on the move again."

"That thing tracks the demon your after?" Dean asked, trying to make sure he wasn't just assuming.

"Yeah."

"Could you make one to find God?" Dean seriously questioned.

Kagome snorted, "Of course not."

"Why not?" Dean pouted.

Kagome patted him on the arm and seriously said, "God knows when you need him."

She then moved toward the door and swung it open, the rays of dawn bathing her in the promise of a new day. Kagome looked to her right and her eyes widened when she saw the cop cars surrounding the area and the hotel owner screaming.

"Don't come out," Kagome whispered. Dean gave her a puzzled look. "Cops at your room."

"Good thing I moved my baby," Dean mumbled.

Kagome shut the door and leaned against it to stare at Dean. His eyes seemed to be regarding and in that moment she realized that he was taller to her. Height didn't faze her anymore when she had youkai towering over her all the time in the past. Kagome smirked up at him.

"Guess this is good bye," Kagome began making sure to keep her smile.

"You're searching for something up North, right?" Dean questioned and at her nod he continued, "I basically go around and kick ass."

"So," Kagome drawled, waiting for a point.

"Supposedly there's been about ten lynching's out in the middle of nowhere in a cemetery in Iowa," Dean explained. "I was on my way in that direction…"

"Do you need protection?" Kagome teased. His face shifted to annoyance before she chuckled. "It would be fine to travel together…just don't molest me in my sleep."

"I did not molest you," Dean argued as he glared at her.

"Unwanted touch is molesting," Kagome sniffed with a smirk. "Where did you park?"

"Behind that bar," Dean answered and without missing a bet added, "and I'll bet I'll get you to want my touch."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the room. She guided him to her bike where she slammed her helmet over his head to hide his identity, from the angry owner. He yelped at the tight fit, but she got on the bike and he got on behind her.

"Hold on to me while I take you to your car," Kagome instructed.

Dean snorted, his voice echoing in helmet as he smugly stated, "Told ya' you'd want my touch."

Kagome rolled her eyes praying to whatever God that he wouldn't be another Miroku. As he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in close, her breath hitched at the contact. Kagome started her bike and took off, trying to ignore the man behind her.

* * *

Author's Note! Chapter is edited by Ohio_Writer as of 1/19!

If you read,  
Please leave a comment, review, or word so I know how this story is coming along!


	2. Lust

~**Lust**~

* * *

Written to:  
Nothing by Stabbing Westward  
House of the Rising Sun by The Animals  
It Scares Me by Mesh  
Rooster by Alice in Chains

Set in **S5E3**

* * *

_Higurashi K,  
I want my old life back. Every passing moment of happiness reminds me that I missing something. I know a Miko is supposed to be holy, clean, pure…but I lust. I want what I can't have to a point that I'd kill for it…_

_Higurashi K._

White and yellow, yellow and white, all lines passed him by as he traveled along the black road. There was nothing, but concrete and the smooth rumble of his engine.

Dean Winchester had seen many things in his life—he had been to hell and back! He had even had a role in his life being the way it was, but he had never imagined following a walking form of birth control for the supernatural in the shape of a nicely curved petite Japanese woman. Yet here he was, getting out the Impala, foot stepping into the dusty dirt road that led to nowhere. His eyes squinted with the setting sun taking in the sight of lush, tall grass fields before turning his gaze against the sun and seeing Kagome.

His eyes glanced around and he honestly saw nothing of interest. Yet, last night, their second night together Kagome had sworn that there were friends in this location that she could leave her bike with. There was nothing around for miles, just grass and cows. Mostly, grass from what he could see.

'Unique friends,' Dean thought with a scoff. After all that talk of how he better not freak out or try and shoot anyone. She had sworn that there were friends here and yet, he couldn't see anything. She put a hand above her eyes as she smiled and gazed out into the field.

'There's nothing to smile about,' he mentally grunted, this was turning out to be a waste or time. This brought up another question. 'Where's her family?'

"Look's like you're lost fairy floss," Dean called out as he perched his elbow against the Impala.

He could hear her huff indignation as she set the helmet on the seat. A smirk crossed his features as he watched her put her fists on her hips and glare at him. He couldn't help it; they had been on the road for two days, and a single night, a night that he had forced her to spend in a small dinky room for her own safety. He couldn't help but worry that she would get tired and literally crash. As much as he loved his Impala, the sleek obsidian beauty, he was going stir crazy in the silence once the radio started going out due to being in the middle of nowhere.

The first chance he got for entertainment, he teased the Miko knowing that he was safe from her supernatural zapping powers, maybe not her fists, but she had to catch him first!

"Don't call me fairy floss, Dean!" Kagome scolded.

"Why not?" Dean called out with a shrug. "You glow pink and act all fluffy, reminds me of cotton candy."

Fairy floss, it was an old term Dean remembered his dad using when he was young. It was the day before his father had announced that there was a new addition to the family. They had gone to the town's carnival…

_"Now look Dean…"_

Dean grinned at the memory, his father had never been good with words and trying to sugar coat things just wasn't his way. So what did he end up doing?

_"Here's the fairy floss."_

_Gossamer pink stuck on a white stick with no real scent, yet his tongue made him imagine cherry. Dean had shoved a mouthful of the treat into his mouth when suddenly his father spoke._

_"By the way, you're having a brother."_

A sudden sharp knock to his head caused him to yelp and come out of the memory; he had just about choked to death on the cotton candy. Which is why he kept calling Kagome, fairy floss, she was something to be craved, but something about her made him choke.

"You finally brain dead?" Kagome questioned, her lips tilting at the corner, making her eyes squint.

Faster than she had expected, he reached out and gripped her chin as an arm wrapped around her waist. She struggled, but her smaller form was no match for his strength, and as far as he could tell, she couldn't fry him. This made the teasing all the more better, because she could only fight back with words and little shoves.

"Something's alive," he assured her with a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "We are close."

"Of course we are," he murmured.

A frown crossed her features before she smiled at him causing him to pause in his taunt. Kagome reached up, her arms coming around his neck. She watched as he pulled back in confusion causing her to chuckle. She grasped his shoulder before moving both hands up along his neck and smoothing his crinkled brow with her fingers. It was the oddest sensation, her touch and gaze; he had never seen eyes such as her own; dark with horrors of what she experienced and yet still so vibrant. He was about to speak; call a truce when a sensation traveled through his mind. Warmth and then it was like he had licked a finger and stuck it in a socket. His grip slackened and his vision went black.

When he regained sight he blinked, slowly at first. Kagome was kneeling over him with a grin that said 'Ha' and 'Sort of sorry.' He pushed himself off the dirt road and sat against the Impala.

"Are you alright?" Kagome hesitantly questioned.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his brow, everything still a bit fuzzy.

"I can't harm humans like I can youkai, but I can overload your spiritual points," Kagome answered with a smug grin. "No matter how insensitive they might be."

"Funny," Dean grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Just a chakra point," Kagome assured. "No real damage."

She held out a hand and helped pull him up. Kagome was soon smiling up at him before she moved around the Impala and Dean to step into the tall blades of grass. He rubbed his temples and exhaled, she packed a spiritual punch.

"I don't see a place to store your bike," Dean shouted as he focused on the dirt road, leaning against his car and keeping his back to her. He ran a hand over his face; his head still felt a bit fuzzy.

Kagome didn't respond to him, causing him to turn around arch a brow in slight annoyance and uncertainty. His gaze was focused on her as she stared into the field. Tilting his head to the side, he watched as she grasped the small white pearl in her right fist. She was muttering something in Japanese again. As she muttered a white glow began to form in her fist, he could see the light leaking out of between her fingers before she opened her hand, fingers extending outward as she released something. He had fully turned to face watch her, the fuzziness in his head gone.

A beat, almost like a heart came from the field before everything in his vision waivered. It was like she had tossed a pebble into a lake and was causing a ripple effect. When the air in the field cleared, Dean tensed wishing he had grabbed his gun from the car. It wasn't a house that appeared from nowhere built in a standard Tudor style bothered him; it wasn't even that ugly shade of clay orange. Hell, not even the barn that was of the same shade bothered him. Standing in the field, with mixtures of brown and golden eyes, with dark brown fur and crème fur on the underside were ten wolves. They looked past Kagome, all of them, and focused right on Dean. A low chorus of growls was the only thing he heard.

"Be nice." Dean wasn't sure who Kagome was aiming that scolding tone at.

Dean was about to tell her that animals couldn't be reasoned with when a short bark echoed across the field as if reinforcing what Kagome had said. He watched as a wolf approached, larger than the others, about the size of Great Dane, with dark blue eyes and fur of dark amber. The wolves lowered their heads, tails tucked behind them as the giant wolf's eyes passed over each and every one of them. Those dark eyes soon rested on Dean and he found his hand fisting on top of the Impala's roof, if that wolf decided to attack he wouldn't be to reach a weapon fast enough. He met the wolf's gaze, figuring that it was probably the worst thing he could do, but figured if he was going to get mauled; well; at least he wouldn't get mauled submissively. He swore the wolf smirked.

A white light surrounded the wolf and he watched as the shape of a man took form.

'Shapeshifter?' Dean wondered. 'Werewolf?'

The figure smirked, left corner of his lip twitching up in cockiness before he turned away from Dean.

"Kagome!" The man cried out as he lunged forward and caught the girl in a hug.

Dean blankly watched the scene as she was embraced and spun around, giggling. It wasn't even a devious giggle, but a true giggle.

"Kouga," Kagome laughed, "I've missed you."

The smile she sent that wolf's way could outshine the sun. She gently pulled out of the embrace, but kept her hands on his upper arms.

"You should stop by more often," Kouga scolded her, earning a soft sigh and blush. "You are still pack."

"You're a wolf?" Dean blurted, interrupting the touching moment.

The man or wolf, Kouga, Dean could tell was about Sam's height. His hair was long, black and pulled into a braid. His skin was slightly tanned from being in the sun and his cheekbones were high. The oddities of his features were not only the pointed ears but the fangs he flashed when he smiled. He pulled away from Kagome, vanished, and appeared on the other side of the Impala, stirring up wind and dust that almost pushed Dean back.

"I'm not a wolf," Kagome replied. "I've been adopted into the pack as a sister."

"Who are you?" Kouga questioned, his voice a deep growl as his eyes focused slowly on Dean.

Dean never would admit this much, but he couldn't believe that a man in a wolf skin pelt with the same type of leggings and sash that traveled across his chest could be intimidating. Yet here he was, sharp nails gently placed on the hood of the Impala staring down Dean. Kouga sniffed the air, and scowled as he waited for an answer.

'Did he scent me?' Dean idly wondered. Kouga's nose twitched again making Dean raise his head in realization. 'I just got sniffed by a guy.'

"Well?" The wolf growled.

"Kouga," Kagome gently chided.

Kouga held out a hand which ceased any more arguments from the Miko. She nervously reached behind her neck and grasped her hair.

"Dean," he simply introduced, not sure if he wanted to offer a hand.

"I know that," Kouga grunted. "I meant who are you and what business do you have with Kagome?"

"Dean Winchester, I hunt demons and supernatural creatures." He noticed Kouga's grin widened. "Just killed vampires with her and since we're going the same way we decided to travel together."

The wolf's eyes were narrowed, determined in ways Dean couldn't understand. Sharp eyes studying him in ways that Dean found himself not liking. He refused to shift and show his discomfort.

"Supernatural, eh?" Kouga muttered, his smirk not leaving. "Kagome doesn't need to be involved in more supernatural crap."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Kouga's grin turned into a scowl.

"Find something funny?" Despite the humanoid appearance with a few oddities, the wolf was present in his gaze and his voice.

"Well, White Fang," Dean began, his lips tugging up in a smug grin, "Kagome happens to be a hundred percent supernatural."

The wolf's eyes narrowed and Dean smirked; he knew what was going on, because he liked to pull the same stunt. It was let's all act macho, type issues. Except, he was vying for dominance with a wolf, it was challenging nature.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome softly said.

The wolf scowled, before he rolled his blue gaze toward Kagome and then he began to speak rapidly in Japanese. Kagome made a few hand motions while responding in her native tongue. They went back and forth before the wolf growled and crossed his arms. He muttered something before Kagome walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you," Kagome sighed.

"Whatever," Kouga muttered as she pulled away.

Dean glanced between the two, wondering what had gone in those few moments. Kouga turned to the wolves that were watching them and released a short bark that caused them to scurry off. Dean arched a brow and watched as some vanished toward the barn and others simply vanished. A tug pulled on his jacket and he found himself staring down at Kagome, her cobalt eyes questioning him.

"So, Van Hellsing and you staying for dinner?" Kouga questioned, with a smirk.

'A youkai with a sense of humor,' Dean dryly thought.

"Is it alright if I leave my ride?" Kagome questioned, a smile growing on her face as she looked at her old friend.

"Sure," Kouga agreed, "Dinner's in five, don't be late or Ayame gets moody."

In a blur of dirt and wind, Kouga vanished from sight. The field was clear of any wolves.

"So," Dean drawled as he looked at Kagome, "what's for dinner?"

* * *

Kagome had left her bike in the barn, covered it with a tarp, given it a pat before she turned to face Dean. His eyes were focused on everything outside the barn. He had never imagined that something like this existed, especially in Iowa. Youkai were much like vampires to him, thought of as only legend, but he was beginning to believe that everything existed.

'Family feud in Heaven, anything's possible,' Dean rationalized.

"How did you get wolves hidden in Iowa?" Dean spoke aloud, knowing that she would hear him.

"By a private cruise," Kagome simply answered.

That got Dean to turn and look at her. She was smiling at him again, but something told him that she wasn't lying to him. She quickly crossed the distance and shoved him in the shoulder with a chuckle.

"Kouga is the Alpha of the Southern Tribe," Kagome began to explain, "He's basically the king.. Ayame, his mate, belonged to a tribe located in the mountains of Japan."

"Then why are they here?" Dean simply asked.

"Ayame's clan died off due to rabies and Kouga's was hunted to practically extinction. Nineteen-five is when the humans caught their last Wolf pelt in Japan. Since then, Kouga and Ayame had taken to hiding, but Japan is crowded, no place for wolves anymore," Kagome explained, her eyes distant and voice perfected to keep the same tone.

She leaned against the door of the barn as she watched a wolf bounce off into the field, vanishing once more. Her eyebrows furrowed as if realizing something had happened.

"You said Southern, so were there any other…tribes?"

Kagome snorted, "You'd think so, but no. The North lost a war to the South and joined them and the Eastern and Western packs were so small that they formed into the mountain clans, Ayame's clan"

He watched as she moved out of the barn and resigned himself to following her. His eyes kept trained on the grasses around them, hoping to spot something before it spotted him. The sound of soft padding surrounded him, but he still couldn't see the wolves.

"How come these wolves don't have a form?" Dean finally asked.

"They aren't strong enough," Kagome answered. "There are many levels of power in youkai society. The more human they look, the more powerful they are."

"Society!" Dean just about shouted.

"Yeah," Kagome warily hummed. "Did you think that there are only wolves?"

"I don't know what I believe," Dean muttered, feeling startled.

"My adopted son was a Kitsune, my adopted sister had a Nekomata; which is a cat demon," Kagome quickly explained.

"Kitsune," Dean repeated. He would have to check dad's journal, but he remembered something in there about them.

"I've run across hundreds of youkai in my years," Kagome sighed as she reached up and grasped the pearl at her neck. The action didn't go unnoticed by Dean, who began to realize that she frequently touched the pearl.

Kagome happily walked by his side, content at this moment to explain what she knew about youkai to him. It felt good to talk about this realm to someone other than Kouga and the few that knew. Dean suddenly stopped walking and Kagome managed to get a few steps ahead before she turned back to look at him, wondering what had made him stop. Dean's eyes—olive in the fading light—caught her gaze as his mouth moved.

"A son?" Dean swiftly questioned. "How old are you?"

A lone howl echoed in the fading light, bouncing off of every shadow around them. Dean looked around, not fully comfortable with being around predators in the open.

"Dinner's almost ready," Kagome explained as she motioned toward the house. "If we don't get going, then were' going to be dragged there."

Adopted or not, she looked too young to be raising a son. Even the way she recalled history, she had been too sympathetic, as if she were recalling memories. Dean scowled as she raced off, sooner or later he would get answers. His stomach protested with a long growl causing him to press a palm to the flat surface with a smirk.

'No harm in a meal first,' he thought as he followed after the Miko.

* * *

There were no trails that led to the house, a single driveway that was a dirt path that led to the back of the house, but they needed the front. He had pushed grass out of his face and carefully maneuvered over fallen shrubs, holes and small bumps. He noticed that Kagome moved with grace, each step was fluid as she easily out maneuvered him step for step. It was like she instinctually knew were the trouble spots were, even as she glanced over her shoulder and continued the pace.

Hooded sapphire eyes would darken in a taunt as pink lips would curl and occasionally whisper something he couldn't hear. Yet, something inside him reacted, telling him that she was teasing him in her own way once more. She finally vanished in the grass and when he escaped the field he came to the porch with her standing there waiting. The porch was all cement with a steps and iron railing. The door was carved out a dark oak, contrasting with the clay orange shade and make of the house. There were no lights at the entrance, but a few places to place candles were set up. There was even a chair made from branches, looking as if it had been handmade.

He stood at the porch; still far enough away from the house that he could actually look up and see every detail, the details he missed. He hadn't seen it before but the house was half timbered, in of white, with a thatched pitched roof. The windows were almost black and reminded him of cathedral windows, thin and pointed. The house was jettied, three layers overhanging each other. Dean finally counted three highly built chimneys.

Kagome easily pushed the door open; the soft hiss of the hinges working caused Dean to move forward. He didn't know what to expect the interior to look like, but he had never expected portraits that looked like they should be in a museum. The floors were wooden; the hall was long and branched to five different doorways, with a staircase at the far end that was enclosed. Above the staircase, there rested another portrait. He ignored the dark oak furniture, even the long runner of a crimson rug that matched the ivory white of the paint with oak trimmings. His eyes focused on the portraits, even Kagome had stopped to stare at them.

The first portrait looked amazing, so real, emotions displayed in six sets of eyes. They were standing in a battlefield, corpses of deformed beings littered behind them. There was a man in crimson robes, with amber eyes and silver hair a large sword driven into the ground before him as he leaned against it, hands griping the hilt. Behind him was a woman, dressed in robes of white and crimson, long black hair pulled back with relieved sapphire eyes. He didn't know the garbs of what they wore, but he knew that the other female with brown hair and eyes was a fighter, a boomerang her size slung over her shoulder. There was a monk, with royal purple and black robes kneeling, his violet eyes focused upon a hand with a silver staff in front of him. The other set of eyes, he easily recognized, Kouga, the wolf prince, his form smeared in blood, hair loose and frayed, just as tired as the others.

"Keep moving," Kagome wearily sighed.

He glanced another portrait, Kouga with a female with mahogany hair and forest green eyes dressed in white pelt that was softer than his own brown pelt. There was another portrait. The same woman dressed in garbs of white and crimson, standing next to a boy with auburn hair and emerald eyes. The boy reached her hips, a smirk on his face with a fang poking out from the right corner. Dean noticed the oddest thing, a tail tucked against his right leg with a white tip. That's when he saw that that his ears were pointed as well. The next portrait showed the woman in crimson and red with Kouga and the female and few children. The next picture was of the woman in crimson and white, the ones from the original portrait were changed, black and brown hair had turned to grey, five children sat between the monk and the fighter. The woman stood by the man with dog ears and hair of ivory, aged showed in his face, yet his hand firmly rested with the young woman. There was no Kouga present.

"Kagome has always been a beautiful woman."

"Ayame!" Kagome softly hissed, embarrassed.

The voice was soft, and carried in the silence much like a smooth melody. Dean hadn't realized he had stopped to stare until he glanced up and saw the woman from the portrait with Kouga and Kagome standing at the last door way to the right. Her eyes were still the same forest green, but filled with something that Dean couldn't identify. It was patience, knowledge, wisdom, and something else. She wasn't dressed in furs and didn't carry the same arrogance as the other wolf, Kouga, but she did carry an air of confidence. She wore a simple white sweater with a brown skirt that reached her ankles; her feet were bare, wrapped in what looked like leather.

Kagome went to speak, but Ayame placed a delicate upon the shorter woman's shoulder. A single glance at the Miko had Kagome's features twisting in slight confusion as if she wished to argue something. Her face relaxed and she stepped away from the female wolf and moved through the doorway that Ayame had come from.

"My mate has briefly complained about you," Ayame teased as she moved forward. "I am Ayame, the Beta of the house."

Dean knew the terms she was using, but he wasn't sure upon how the woman was using them. His eyes traced her ageless features in slight fascination wondering so many things about youkai. Keeping his stance relaxed he watched as she approached, her steps making no. She stood a few feet from him, her gaze shifting to the last portrait.

"Dean Winchester," he introduced with a nod of his head. "Word has traveled across the plains that you and your brother have made a…mess," Ayame coolly spoke, her face relaxed and not displaying judgment.

The corners of his lips turned down, eyes hardening a bit as he asked, "Is that why and how Kagome sought me out?"

Ayame's laughter was a tinkling of bells, ringing throughout the silence as she said, "Kagome has much more important matters than the apocalypse."

'What the hell?' Dean plainly thought, a bit put off. 'What was more important than the end of the world?'

"She sought you out for your knowledge on demons," Ayame replied easily; as if it were normal.

"She's hunting one," Dean stated.

"Unfortunately," Ayame sighed, "Kagome is always called off to do something."

Dean followed her melancholy gaze to the last portrait, and focused upon the strange aged man in red. His eyes traveled to the bottom right corner of the picture and he choked on his breathe.

"That's not possible!" Dean yelped as he stepped closer and leaned up to get a better look at the scratched on date. He looked to Ayame only to see her softly smiling.

"Aren't you used to the impossible?" Ayame smartly inquired.

"Human's don't live that long!" Dean argued as he pointed to the date.

Ayame's eyes watered as she choked out, "Dean, Kagome has not claimed to be human."

Dean stood in silence as he watched the woman wipe her eyes before the tears could fall. His arm fell to his side.

'I'm not a monster…I'm a Miko.'

Her words eerily echoed within the space of his mind as he tried to work out where he associated her to being human. She certainly wasn't like any monster he had come across.

'Hell!' He mentally growled. 'She's not comparable to Sam! Even Sam's demonic powers are nothing like her own!' Dean ran a hand through his hair, gripping it before releasing it.

"Youkai once thought that the Gods and Goddesses created Miko and Houshi in order to balance the youkai," Ayame spoke.

"Your Gods and Goddesses aren't all powerful," Dean bluntly stated, he had firsthand experience with the God.

"We didn't realize that until recently," Ayame sighed. "We don't speak of Kagome's past. That's up to her. I can tell you that humans with spiritual powers were able to counter darkness, but not those of a level that created them. There's a primitive legend for the first human with spiritual powers."

"So they are human…they just don't age?" Dean questioned.

"No, the man wearing purple and black in the portrait had spiritual powers, but he aged and passed."

"Kagome's different, then."

Ignoring his comment, Ayame continued, "The legend is that an Evening Star came to the Earth, choosing to abandon its home in order to help its brother, the Morning Star destroyed the creatures upon the Earth. Unfortunately, the Evening Star grew to accept and loved a family upon the Earth. The Morning Star destroyed all in this family, but a son. The Evening Star was so overcome with sorrow that he vowed vengeance upon the Morning Star. Despair ate away at the Evening Star's light and when he realized that he could never kill the Morning Star, the Evening Star gave the boy of the family his essence, creating a being that could hinder the Morning Star's creatures. The boy discovered that he could never harm those above, but what the Morning Star created, he could destroy."

"Never heard that before," Dean muttered. "And I hear a lot of things."

"The legend has only been spoken to those that are within the portraits," Ayame explained.

"So did this boy just die?"

"Of course not!" Ayame scolded as if it were the silliest thing to ask. "The boy had family that passed on the power, families upon families whose bloodline spread throughout the world. No matter how thin the bloodline, the power would come upon them."

"Some were also evil."

Kagome's voice startled them both, Ayame smiled at the scowling girl. Kagome ignored Dean as her gaze went to the portrait. A sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes.

"Everyone has the potential to be good or evil," Ayame stated, her face turning to Dean. "Everyone has a choice Dean."

"Dinner's ready," Kagome interrupted, her gaze focusing upon the both of them once more. "Kouga says come eat before Sakura burns down the damn house."

"I did let Sakura cook," Ayame mused as she moved forward.

Kagome let her gaze follow the woman until she fully left the room. She kept her gaze trained firmly upon the doorway. Her fists clenched as she wished for something to be angry at. Warmth surrounded her hand as calloused fingers gently pried her fingers apart. Her head snapped to meet Dean's gaze. His thumb traced over her knuckles, with silence washing calmness over them.

"I suppose you have more questions," Kagome whispered, her voice volumes louder in the silence than what she wanted.

"Not asking questions are a risk," Dean resolutely stated, his gaze upon the hand he held. "It could mean the difference between life and death."

"I know your story," Kagome suddenly blurted. His eyes widened at the declaration. "I guess I tell you my own story."

"How do you…"

"Supernatural, the book series," Kagome informed with a smirk.

"That bastard started publishing again!" Dean snarled. The dots connected and he grinned as he said, "That's how you found me!"

Kagome softly smiled as she said, "Dinner's getting cold.

* * *

Dinner went by strangely, even if it was a family of twelve, including a few other older pack members beside the children. The oddest ones were the wolves that sat side by side, one with a Mohawk and the other with grey hair that had a single white stripe.

Dean had been introduced to Sakura, a woman of three hundred years, a daughter of Kouga and Ayame and married to a mortal who seemed to be taking this in stride. The feast was huge and Sakura was a wonderful cook. She had even volunteered information about youkai and about their property. Her mate, Ken, said that the property was hidden by an illusion casted by Kagome. Sakura than began explaining that they aged in cycles and that each cycle was different for every species. She had also explained that when a full bloodied youkai mated a mortal, that they shared energies that linked their life spans.

"What about children?" Dean suddenly asked.

Kagome had oddly gone silent as Kouga took over the conversation. Very bluntly, he stated they aged like a human once they mated a human. They would age like a youkai on a shorter cycle if they lived alone or mated a youkai.

'Humans equal death.'

A rumor from the two strange ones told them that they knew of the cemetery that they were searching for. Kouga had scolded everyone for going after the damned place. Kagome had then vaguely told everyone that she sensed her friend was rumored to be in the area. Everyone had tensed; children looked at their plates as Ayame simply started to sob, leaving the table and room to go somewhere else. Kouga had strangely gotten up and leaned across the table to stare pointedly at Kagome.

"If Brother comes near my family I will not hesitant to rip his head from his body."

"I understand."

Kagome had coldly replied. Kouga then stared at Dean as if he were trying to decide something. He then looked back to Kagome and literally ordered her around.

"Tell Van Hellsing here too."

Dinner was awkwardly silent after that, but Dean continued to eat. Just because the company was odd didn't mean that the food was.

Kagome's lips were puckered in silent thought as she reached out and took the offered pack from Ayame. The female wolf sighed as she let her gaze wander to the world outside the door. Dean was already outside leaning against the handmade chair.

"Kagome," Ayame sighed as she crossed her hands in front of her. "Kouga is just worried for all of us."

Kagome shook her head, "I understand. Kouga's part has been finished for the past centuries."

"It's not your fault," Ayame suddenly said. "You can't harm humans."

Kagome slung the pack on her shoulder with a scowl as she replied, "I can stop them though."

Ayame bit her lower lip as she wrung her hands, "Your family's death is not your fault."

"Ayame!"

Kouga's gruff voice caused all three to glance at him as he approached. He gently took his mate's shoulders in his hands as he spoke from over her head. A gentle massage and he sent her behind him. Kagome watched as he pulled the Yumi from off his shoulder and held it out to her.

"You might need this," Kouga grunted as she took the long bow. He then handed her quiver of dark leather where she could see fletchings from a dozen arrows sticking out.

"You saved it," Kagome muttered in surprise.

"Shippo saved it all these years," Kouga corrected.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He wants revenge as well and feels that your arrow will reach it first," Kouga softly spoke.

"It's almost midnight!" Dean called out. As interesting as these confusing conversations were he still wanted to put whatever was causing those deaths to rest in the cemetery.

'Permanently,' he thought.

Kouga reached out and ruffled her hair with a smile. Kagome smirked, before she reached out and pulled the wolf into a hug.

"Keep safe," Kouga whispered, "and tell Van Hellsing."

Ayame cleared her throat as she pushed Kouga back. Reaching out, she pulled Kagome into a bone shattering hug. The Miko relished the contact as she embraced the female back. It seemed like eternity, the embrace, an eternity that she coveted. How many years had she spent searching, by herself, going weeks upon weeks without human contact?

Kagome pulled away from the woman with a smile, before she stepped back. She adjusted her old equipment and easily recognized how it fit against her. It was like sliding on an old glove; nothing but ease and comfort.

"I got things to kill," Kagome simply said as she stepped back.

She turned on her heel with a quickly fading smile. Quick steps carried her to Dean's side where he gave her an analyzing stare before he nodded and pushed off the chair.

"Don't wait another year to visit!"

Kagome turned around while walking and offered Ayame a thumbs up. They continued into the darkness of the field.

"So," Dean mused. "How old are you?"

Kagome pushed him as she replied, "That is a very rude question."

"And the demon you're hunting?" Dean questioned.

He had been expecting a reaction from her, but she continued walking. It was like the silence had thickened in the darkness, creating a black oil that clung to him. He had a feeling that her past was touchy, but if he was going to travel with her, well, he wasn't going to be caught dead uninformed.

"I can destroy youkai," Kagome calmly began. "Purify them tell nothing exists, not even a soul."

The Impala was about fifteen feet away. She badly didn't want to think about the past or speak it aloud, every time it was spoken aloud, the nightmares came. They reached the Impala; she stood at the passenger door as Dean moved to the driver side. Kagome gripped the silver handle and her mouth opened. Kouga was correct, Dean deserved to know the truth especially if he was walking into a potential battle field.

"You asked about children earlier. Hanyou is a cross between youkai and human. As a Miko I can harm the youkai half, in theory destroy it, but the human I can't harm."

"That's crazy," Dean muttered as he pulled open the door and got inside.

Kagome mimicked his actions and as she got in she said, "I was born in the eighties, but used to travel to the Warring States Era in Japan."

Dean held off starting the Impala as he repeated, "Travel?"

She wouldn't tell him about the Shikon no Tama, that would remain a secret no matter how gone it was. She wouldn't dig that deep into the past. She modified the story a bit, explained that youkai pulled her into the past because of her power. Kagome mentioned the people in the paintings and explained who they were and what part they had in her travels. It was easy to explain Naraku, the man that gave his body to youkai in order to ruin Kikyo and Inuyasha out of jealousy. It was his hatred that drove him to so much evil.

It was hard to speak about such things; feelings came back full force and memories were relived. She calmly explained the adventures, careful to work the Shikon out of her tale.

"That's unbelievable," Dean stated as he started the Impala and pulled back onto the dirt road.

"I destroyed Naraku, purified him until I thought nothing was left," Kagome softly uttered as Dean continued to drive. "I finished high school in this era, went back to be engaged to Inuyasha and live in the past. I only returned one last time in order to tell my family the news."

"I take it you didn't get a happy ending," Dean assumed as he continued down the road.

"When I returned home, my mother and grandfather were dead," Kagome calmly, angrily said. "There were pools of blood and flesh, the house was humid, as if they had been boiled. I noticed residue of purple ash, and the smell of sulfur."

That was on shit list, of ways to die. He glanced over at the Miko. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes long ago dried of tears, everything looking like the calm before the storm. And then she spoke, her tone flat.

"The bodies were so nonexistent, that I didn't check for my brother, I assumed him dead, so I ran. I ran back to the past in hopes of stopping the murder before it happened."

"From what Ayame said, just because you can fry things doesn't mean you live long," Dean pointed out.

Kagome's soft smile was eerie as she tilted her head and looked at him, "When I arrived back in the past, the well had vanished. Within three years, a new enemy had risen in the past. Naraku's human soul had been sent to hell, where he somehow gained power and escaped."

Kagome paused as she quickly told him to make a left on another dirt road.

"The woman in the picture had a brother, Kohaku, whom Naraku possessed and caused havoc with once more."

"How did you know it was this Naraku guy?" Dean questioned.

"Despite the yellow eyes and new body," Kagome deliberated, "I knew it was the bastard just by the way he acted." She smirked, eyes narrowing. "I protected the village by mixing my blood with salt and sealing the village."

"Your blood?" Dean questioned, confused.

"Apparently my blood acts a barrier, so did Miroku's," Kagome answered. "I didn't discover it until he clawed Miroku and me up and our blood dripped a circle around us that he didn't seem to want to cross."

'Supernatural birth control,' Dean came back to the same thought.

"I had a feeling that the demon I was seeing in the past was the one that killed my family in the future, so despite Sango's sorrow, I killed Kohaku a few years after that. I didn't realize that the black smog leaving the body was Naraku escaping."

"They like to do that," Dean uttered.

"I was twenty-six when I stopped aging," Kagome suddenly stated, her eyes focused ahead. "My adopted son Shippo shared his power with me." Her hand brushed the pearl. "I've been chasing this demon all over the world, because I wasn't able to stop him from killing my family."

Dean pulled the Impala off the side of the road causing Kagome to look toward him. Her eyes widened, Ginta's directions had been precise. She could sense something in the direction. She focused and like a taunt something dark brushed against her power causing her to physically hiss. The natural auras of a few humans were also caught in her perception. Kagome jumped from the car pulling her long bow from the back and sliding the quiver back over her shoulder.

"He will die!"

Kagome slammed the door; Dean's protests weren't even registered in her mind as determination filled through her. It was just like every other battle she had been in for the past centuries. She would find Naraku and then kill his host and track him again, except he had been doing evil acts without appearing for the past six years. Dean gripped her arm, shotgun already in hand causing her to spin and glare at him.

"You just don't go marching off!" Dean snapped. "Renegade shit will get us both killed!"

It was in that moment he saw something different in her. Hidden beneath the smiles, the tones of teasing, the youthful face, and buried miles under her mask was another person. Cobalt eyes were frigid and burning with rage, lips were thin in scowl and her posture was up and rigid. She pushed him away before she went stomping off. This was the being that had tormented her for a good amount of time and she was going to kill it somehow.

The sound of laughter caught her attention as she moved through the land that was not cared for. A decrepit gate was the greeting with torn and rusted linked fence. She was happy to see that trees and forestry surrounded the cemetery. Kagome turned off the path and crouched in the grass behind a fallen tree. She tried to pick out the forms of three people sitting by a small lamp. The scent of sandalwood tickled her nose and her eyes widened as she saw a fourth figure. A twig snapped and she spun, K-bar pulled from her thigh and meeting the barrel of a gun.

"What the hell?" Dean grumbled as she ignored and focused upon the figures.

Her eyes widened, she hadn't seen the nooses hanging from the tree before. Three hangman knots fell above three tombstones.

"It's a family," Dean pointed out.

Kagome went to reply but a dark chuckle filled the air. The family remained standing.

"Sister," Naraku's voice whispered. "Come out and play."

Kagome tensed, the voice had changed, shifting tone, but still holding the same malice. She easily recognized it as Naraku, the taunting tone. The family; a mother, an elderly man and young boy of ten stood on the tombstones.

"You brought danger to us."

The woman had spoken as she pulled the noose around her neck. An eerie smile crept across the woman's face, twisting features of brown eyes, thin lips.

Kagome stood up, Dean holding her wrist as to not let her rush off. They could both see that the family members were possessed; blackness filled their eyes of the demons that were using them as hosts.

"You ignored the warnings."

Kagome ignored the old man that had spoken and reclaimed her wrist from Dean. Tilting her head to the right she could make out a figure in the shadows. Being an archer, she could judge heights with distances and could easily tell the figure was taller than her, but shorter than Dean. Kagome swung the bow into her hands, an arrow knocked into place and aimed at the shadow figure. She moved out of the shadows, stepping onto the maltreated land of the cemetery with her aim kept.

"I see you still hold a grudge," the words were filled with mirth and ended with a smile. Kagome's gut twisted in a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"I see that hell has left you more disgusting than you already are," Kagome pointed out, not letting herself become distracted.

A clipped bark laughter escaped the shadowed figure whose head tilted to the side. Kagome let her eyes barely glance to the left to see Dean, shotgun aimed at the figure.

"It wasn't enough having Inuyasha follow you, now you've found a human!" A clap from the figure proclaimed his excitement.

The tip of the arrow flared to life and she released it with ease. The vibration in the wood to the twang of the string put her in at another place. She was surrounded by a field of green with the scent of the wild surrounding her and the sound of birds echoing within her mind. Her feet were clad in sandals that ?putting her closer to the Earth. Kagome imagined crimson eyes widening at the realization of death, but the figure merely caught her arrow between a thin middle and ring finger. The arrow was snapped in two with gentle ease and dropped like a fly to the ground.

"You sadden me Kagome," the Naraku cooed.

"She did kill her mother," the demon possessed woman snipped as she stepped off the tombstone. The black smog of the demon escaped through a twisted mouth leaving the woman who silently screamed. Hands reached up to claw at her neck.

Kagome took aim and let loose an arrow, snapping the rope and letting the woman fall to the ground free. Her head hit the ground and she laid silently, her chest moving.

"She never did listen to her old man!"

Before the old man could jump Kagome moved forward, no longer caring of her own well being. She needed to get to Naraku. If she had to die in order to kill him, she would. Only a few feet and the shadow faded, a soft clucking was her scolding. Kagome scowled, but reached for the old man grabbing him before he could fall. A scream tore from his throat as her powers flared. Electrical currents of pink surged along his form. The demon cursed as it tore free leaving dead weight to fall upon Kagome. Dean pulled the man from her and set him on the ground.

"Thought you said you can't fry demons?" Dean exclaimed as he quickly checked for a pulse.

"Moron, she can't touch the Fallen Ones," the demon possessed kid snapped.

"Useless," Naraku growled.

The boys eyes widened as the smog left his body, he body fell unconscious supported by the rope. Kagome quickly removed her knife and cut the child free before placing him on the ground. She was back on her feet with Dean at her back, both watching the area from the demon. Kagome gripped the knife and scrutinized the area. She felt it, to the right and turned to see the shadow figure emerging from the darkness, taking form in the light. Her blade from her hand and hit the ground with heavy and muffled clang. Dean turned, taking aim at the male that had taken shape. The shotgun lowered as he noticed something odd, the male looked a bit like Kagome.

His eyes were a different shade, a caramel. The hair was shorter, but they same shade of onyx, shagged and left parted in the center. He was taller than Kagome, though shorter than himself, with pale skin. Their noses were the same, their cheekbones, and then he smiled just like Kagome.

"Souta," Kagome whispered, not believing what she was seeing. "You're dead."

"Almost," the voice wasn't what she expected. The brown of his eyes turned milky leaving his pupils black as he stared at Kagome. The smile curved into something promising torture. And judging by the looks of the boy, his features screamed that he would enjoy tormenting the girl. "At least his spirit is dead, the hope of you rescuing him is dead…it died because you left him."

Fists clenched and her eyes burned as she lifted them and shouted, "Naraku, get out of my brother!"

He chuckled, "What purpose would that serve?"

Kagome stared at him, really stared as she watched him. It was the body of her teenage brother. He had their mother's eyes, the family features, and he looked just like the last time she had seen him. If Naraku had taken hold of him, then he was alive somewhere in there. The last reminder of her family was standing possessed in front of her. She had only assumed, but there had never been any proof that Souta had become a host. He lifted his hands and ran them over his body.

"I need this body in order to torment you sister," Naraku sneered.

"Bastard," Dean growled, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

Kagome's scream echoed in the darkness as her brother was hit. The impact sent him sprawling to the ground as he cried out. Echoes of memories of her younger brother had her envisioning him falling off his first bike.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted as she glared at Dean. "That's my brother."

"No," Dean firmly stated. "That's a demon in your brother's body."

These words that he prayed he never had to use in reference to his brother. He knew what she was going through; family was all dead and the only member was becoming a monster.

"Why sister!" Her brother's voice called out to her.

"It's a demon!" Dean stressed.

She looked torn as she glared at him. Kagome glanced over at her brother who was getting back to his feet, purposely picking the shot from his shoulder and letting it fall to the ground. Souta's gaze met her own and he loudly laughed at her.

"This reminds me why I loved tormenting the slayer."

'It's not him.'

She kept repeating those words as she stared at Souta. The outfit he was wearing was nothing like what Souta would wear. He would never walk around dressed in khakis with a black dress shirt. Souta was a jeans and concert shirt type of boy.

'It's not him.'

Naraku held out a fist, his palm facing down as he opened it.

"Hell has many different entertaining toys," Naraku spoke. "I find one similar to my old ways to be fulfilling."

It was similar to his miasma, but the royal purple mist consumed the area around her brother. He sent the mist toward them causing them to back away quickly. She couldn't deny that it smelt of sulfur. Dean fired another shot at the demon who simply blinked, the bullet stopped and was eaten away by the mist. Naraku smirked, and looked to the people who had been possessed. His gaze slithered back to her and he smirked.

"No," Kagome whispered.

Dean cursed; just as worried as she was when he realized the boy's intentions.

Kagome pulled her bow from her shoulder once more and knocked an arrow. She aimed it at Souta as he raised his hand and held it toward the unconscious people. Her arrow glowed with energy; the sorrow of what she felt, the anger of Naraku using her brother as a tool caused the arrow to flare white. Kagome pulled tighter on the string and released. She watched as the mist vanished, consumed in her power and saw the milky eyes widen in shock. Her brother held his arms up and the arrow hit him, he cried out as the arrow pushed against his energy. A flash of white flared in the area causing them to close their eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes as the light began to fade. She first looked to her right and saw that Dean was alright, there was nothing wrong with him. The people upon the ground were still out, but not seriously harmed.

'Souta!'

She didn't know when she had dropped the bow, but it was forgotten upon the ground as she moved forward. His body had to be here, demons always left their hosts behind and Naraku should be no different. He had always left behind hosts as a way to taunt her, ever since Kohaku. The ground where his miasma had reached was corroded away with a sulfuric sent.

"Kagome!"

She ignored Dean as her eyes scanned the ground, noting the path that her arrow had burned. There had to be remains. Frantically she continued to search, moving around the grounds. Kagome cursed when she couldn't find anything. A tight grip on her bicep had her meeting the hard eyes of Dean. She tried to pull her arm away and scowled when his grip tightened.

"I have to find my brother," Kagome gritted out as she tugged at her arm.

"He's gone!" Dean pointed out, as he swung his free hand around. "The demon and you're brother's body! It's gone!"

Kagome paused. In that moment, everything just came to a halt. She didn't know how to feel. All these centuries, maybe only years of thinking her brother dead only to have him reappear. Kouga and the others referred to Naraku as brother simply for the fact that he seemed to take male hosts with sisters. It never occurred to her that he would take her brother, the only blood she had left in this world. Her eyes searched the area and before she shut them with a sigh.

"I know," Kagome murmured.

She gently pulled her arm and found that Dean had released her. Opening her eyes, she gave a final glance around before she silently went to move around him. Dean held out an arm blocking her way. He pulled her into a hug, which she listlessly accepted. There were no words that he could offer and so he remained silent, even as he released her from his embrace. What he had just witnessed, it was one of the scenarios that he feared from Sam and him. Kagome pulled out of his embrace and moved to collect her weapons. Once she had her knife and bow, along with the stray arrows, she reached for a cell and dialed the emergency number. An anonymous tip and a few directions to the police and she hung up.

Kagome and Dean didn't say a word as they walked back to the Impala.

* * *

Notes:

**First:** Many thanks to Ohio_Writer for the support in editing these chapters! A beautiful job with pointing everything out! The first chapter has been edited as well!  
**Second: **Thanks to the first reviewers: Raven, Ahjay, Jumpingbeans480, LOL-LIVWlikeurOUTofLOLLIPOPS, Kagome Lady of the Black Rose, Midnightfairies57, Ek, DarkAero, Zalladane-icefire  
**Third: **I was very surprised to see this story get 20 favs and 29 alerts! Those number for only a first chapter mean much to me, they let me know if this story is worth something and the reviews give me feedback so I know exactly how you're all understanding things.  
Hopefully this chapter entertained you all!

Please review and till next time!


	3. Gluttony

Gluttony

_Some people like food…well…I guess I'm a glutton for misery.  
K. Higurashi_

* * *

Written To:

Mesh…Room With a View  
Marylin Manson…The Nobodies  
Fleetwood Mac…The Chain  
Riders on the Storm…The Doors  
Kill the DJ…Massive Attack (Peeping Tom)  
Potions…Puscifer

* * *

Silent as the grave.

Dean glanced over to the right, his eyes sliding past Kagome and to the green sign that welcomed them to the state of New York. It had been three nights since the incident with her past and she hadn't said a word. As creepy as it seemed, he didn't even believe she had slept. They had stopped each night for rest, since he didn't trust her driving his baby. His eyes were fixed upon the unopened tarnished compass that was held tightly in her hand.

"You alright?"

His voice was a low rumble that traveled over the Blues that was softly playing on the radio. Kagome didn't look at him, but her lips if possible simply tightened into a straighter line.

"North East."

Her words were soft and didn't answer his question. He glanced at her again and held in his frustrated sigh when she didn't choose to speak. The Miko simply wasn't going to speak and he couldn't imagine why. As far as he knew, women liked to speak when emotions were high; in fact they never seemed to stop talking. Yet, she was acting like a male; emotions bottled up behind a mask of solitude with a growing rage.

Dean didn't know what to do. At the moment there was nothing to kill that would solve her problems and he doubted that she really wanted to kill anything. Naraku, from what he understood was the problem. An echo from the past that refused to stop bouncing around her and now he currently was using her brother, the only surviving relative as a host. Dean winced; he supposed that was how he would feel if Sam was up and about with Lucifer residing in him. The feeling wasn't pretty and hurt all more now that he was seeing a scenario as reality.

Swerving to the right, he figured that they would stop for the night. He didn't feel like driving with so much unresolved conflict. He knew nothing would get resolved with her silent act. The last thing he needed was to get careless and die in another car accident. He shuddered at the thought; he never wanted to see the Impala in such a state again.

"What are you doing?" Kagome edgily questioned.

It was the first time she had looked at him since the incident. He couldn't take long to stare at her, but he noticed her eyes were barren. Her voice was restrained, but she kept gazing at him even after he returned his gaze to the road.

"I want a burger and a good night's rest," Dean simply stated.

Her gaze snapped back to the road and he wondered if it was a good thing she had left her ride with that wolf. If she hadn't left her ride, he was positive that she would be pushing herself to limits and regardless of what kept her young, which still couldn't be healthy. Yet, if she did have her ride that would mean that the Miko wouldn't be bothering him.

Regardless, Dean spotted another cheap motel, this time with a paved lot. This meant the Impala wouldn't get dusty. He smiled; the night wasn't a complete loss. Kagome snapped the compass open, sneered at its face before snapping it shut and shoving it into her pocket. For a moment, he was beginning to believe that she kept that thing somewhere in her sleeve. Turning the ignition off he let his gaze wander back to the Miko. She didn't make a move to glare at him or offer to notice that he existed.

Dean held up a hand and gathered up his sarcasm as he said, "No, don't worry about it. I'll go get a room!"

Promptly, he got out of the Impala and shut the door as he shoved the keys into his jacket pocket. He didn't bother to glance back at her and choose to take in his surroundings. There was a truck stop across the street and they had pulled into one of those hotels that looked the part of bad horror movie. His cell vibrated and he easily pulled it out of the front of his chest pocket and flipped it open.

Surprise flicked across his features when he realized that Castiel was calling him. The angel as usual, sounded a bit plain but wanted to speak. Dean rambled off the name of the hotel of he was getting a room at and snapped the phone shut.

Dean sighed as he got a key to a room and gave the man a random credit card. He grabbed the keys and made his way back toward the Impala. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Kagome was out of the car and staring at the sky. She was intently focused upon sky as if waiting for something to appear. Clearing his throat he caught her cobalt gaze.

"I apologize," Kagome suddenly said her tone sober.

Dean blinked, truly surprised but willing to accept her apology. He understood the need for revenge. It had driven his father away from the family.

"I can't understand how you do it," Dean replied as he leaned against the Impala. "If those dates are real…well…you've been hunting way to damn long."

"I can't understand either," Kagome softly agreed. "Yet I shouldn't let my anger out at you."

"Safe to agree we're both determined asses?" Dean questioned with a shrug.

Kagome smirked and gave a nod.

She still wasn't happy, but could understand why Dean was worried. The matter of her not sleeping for the past three nights was still questionable. She sighed as they moved into the dinky room. There was still the need to tell him her story, the whole story. He already knew about her involvement in the past, but he knew nothing of the Shikon no Tama and knew nothing of why she was able to live so long.

Her eyes fell to the single bed that rested in the small box of a room. Kagome let her bag fall to the ground and continued to stare at the bed. She sighed and felt a firm hand upon her shoulder.

"I can sleep on the floor," Dean offered.

Kagome smirked at the hesitance in his voice as she chuckled. She placed a small hand upon his larger one and glanced over their joined hands to smile up at him.

"We can share the bed, ne?" Kagome questioned. A shy smile crossed her lips as she asked, "Unless you are afraid?" The shyness was downplayed by the mischief in her gaze.

Dean smiled, perfect teeth shining down at her as he replied, "Try to keep your hands to yourself then."

Kagome paused for a moment. She allowed herself to slow and live in the moment. It had been a while since she had received the luxury of taking a moment for herself. She took in his smooth dark hair and traced the lines that marred his face. Lines of stress and happiness mingled together giving him the appearance of his age. Kagome turned under his hand and continued to gaze up at him. His smile vanished to a steady gaze as he watched her watch him.

His lips were small, but perfectly shaped in a pout. Her hands slid along the sides of his neck. Tracing the side of his jaw, she paused and let her thumbs rest at the corner of his mouth. He leaned forward, just a breath away from her lips.

Kagome let her eyes dart from his lips to his eyes. The green intensified matching the darkness of a forest at night. She couldn't see an ending or a beginning in his gaze. Emotion welled up within her as the years of longing instantly caught up to her causing her to yearn for a touch a she hadn't indulged in. It had been years since she had been touched like she had been wanted.

Exhaling, she felt him shiver as her breathe danced across his lips. Kagome wondered if a simply rendezvous would really be so harmful? Gently, she felt something within rise to the surface as the pearl burned hot against her chest. Kagome hissed through her teeth as she felt energy swirl within her. Her skin heated and the room felt like it no longer existed.

Deeply she inhaled.

Dean smelt wonderful. He smelt of the wild forest, of sweat, gunpowder, and the spice of being touched by something supernatural.

Kagome whispered against his lips, "Do I excite you?"

She had somehow felt herself pulled closer. His large hands gripped her hips and held her tight. Kagome lightly trailed a thumb from the top of his lip to the bottom. Her smirk turned devious, like a Kitsune that had snagged its prey as he bit the tip of her travelling thumb.

He leaned forward and she covered his mouth with two fingers as her free hand snaked around his neck. Her nails scratched the back of his neck as she chuckled. Kagome moved her fingers away as she licked her lips. Pushing up on the balls of her feet she went for his lips.

They were an inch away as he leaned forward to meet her before the door to the room slammed open.

Kagome hadn't realized that she was pressed so tightly against Dean. Her right leg wrapped around him as he held her thigh. She barely had a moment to blink before the newcomer raised a hand and she was sent crashing into the wall behind her. The cheap picture smashed against her back as she cried out. Her vision began to fade to black as she felt exhausted.

All Kagome heard was an angry, "What the hell Cas!?"

Her vision went black.

* * *

_Skin so hot that she gasped in surprised at the initial contact._

_Incense had long since faded since the ceremony, but the scents still clung to their skin much like the woody scents of the forest._

_Claws._

_They had torn through so much, even punctured her skin at one point in time. And yet, know they tenderly peeled the layers of the white kimono away from her flesh. Layer after layer was peeled away until her flesh was able to prickle at the feel of the cool air and was exposed to the light of a small candle._

_"Kagome."_

_She had never heard her name said with such tenderness. It was softly whispered like a sacred name. Her own name against his lips excited her. It was revered, like an eternal promise. _

_It was the last thing her had uttered before he kissed her; honey and happily ever after lingered as he gently took her in his arms. Her hands trembled as she gripped the harsh yet protective material of his outfit._

_"Inuyasha."_

_

* * *

_

_Kagome blinked the memory away as she stood in front of her adoptive son. His emerald eyes held worry as he gently reached out and pulled her into hug. Kagome pushed him away, it was first and the action stung his heart, yet he understood why._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shippo questioned._

_He was just below her shoulder. His auburn hair was braided to his lower back, pulled away from his proudly displayed pointed ears. He didn't release her as he stared up into her misted cobalt eyes._

_"It's only been three years..."_

_"Three years too many!" Kagome snapped, angered._

_She had only been eighteen when she had returned to the past. It had only been a week spent in the past when Inuyasha had purposed. A week and her family had been slaughtered before her return with the good news. Despite the sorrow, she had married Inuyasha. Yet, she continued to stay hidden in the past from the horror of the future._

_"If I can live to the future, I might be able to save them," Kagome firmly said._

_"Have you discussed this with Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned emerald eyes bright with curiosity._

_"This is my decision, not his," Kagome coldly sighed._

_"He is your mate," Shippo firmly reminded._

_Despite the harshness of the hanyou, the Kitsune never wanted to see the hanyou truly hurt. Deep down, he knew the pain of losing her family was causing her to be irrational. His mother was never like this, never cold._

_"My family can be saved," she just as firmly reminded._

_Shippo remained silent as he stared at his mother, the only woman that had treated him as her own without doubt. He would honestly do anything for her, but he didn't want her to regret anything._

_"You do understand what you are asking?" Shippo softly questioned._

_Kagome closed her eyes and looked away from him. Her mind going over everything she had learned about youkai. She knew the consequences of what she was asking._

_"I will never age, I will gain irreversible traits," Kagome softly acknowledged._

_"It is more than that!" Shippo snapped, worry and anger clouding his mind. "You will watch everyone die and you will be bound to youkai nature!"_

_"I need to save them!" Kagome argued as she clenched her fists._

_"At what cost?" Shippo shouted, finally reaching a breaking point. "I want you happy not destroyed!"_

_Kagome reached out, taking his face into her hands she felt his tears splash against her palms and she sighed._

_"My decisions are my own," Kagome softly whispered as she kissed the center of his forehead._

_Kagome gently held the pearl within her fist._

_She had once been a proud Miko, a loving wife to a devoted hanyou that she had to watch fade away. Of course, she was destined to watch everyone fade away. Her hand could still recall the fading warmth of Inuyasha's hand from mere moments ago._

_Kagome placed the torch into the pyre. The flames slowly ascended up to her husband's shell. The soft whisper of Mistune ki called out to her, but she knew it was merely Shippo. A hundred years it had taken Inuyasha to age and pass on._

_"Is it still worth it?" Shippo softly questioned._

_His voice was deep, finally aged to his adult form. His voice also held sorrow for the passing of his father figure and bit of regret for following through with his mother's request._

_Kagome didn't answer, but she knew what he was referring to. He had given her the only thing a youkai of the Kitsune kind could give. Kitsune naturally horded energy and he had gathered enough to produce a pearl from his Kitsune fire. It was a pearl shared from his own being that would span her life the same as a Kitsune as long as she continued to gather energy._

_"My Miko ki has reacted to the pearl," Kagome muttered as she watched silver curl against the heat of the flames._

_"Really?" Shippo questioned; worried for his mother._

_"Sesshoumaru says that my Miko ki has made it so I may never rid myself of the pearl even if I let the energy drain," Kagome answered._

_"A curse then," Shippo mused with an angered smirk._

_Kagome watched silently as Inuyasha burned. It was a curse, but she would happily bear it until she saved her family._

_

* * *

_

_She is nothing more than trouble…_

Kagome wished she could blink, but knew that her eyes were shut. There was no dark void, just the absence of light from having her lids over her eyes.

_You know about her?_

That was Dean. She easily matched the voice and remembered that she was traveling with the Winchester that could possibly help her off Naraku.

'Why can't that bastard stay dead?'

Kagome flared a barrier and felt something pushed away from her form. Her eyes snapped open and squinted against the blurred vision until she could focus. Her shirt was off and she was lying on her front. She pushed herself up uncaring of her state of dress. Her eyes noticed the shattered glass upon the ground and she glanced at her back to see bloodstained bandages. Pupils narrowed, she concentrated and hissed as she felt skin stitch together from the various cuts. Kagome reached behind herself and pulled the bandages from her now healed back.

Her head spun from lack of energy, but she slammed her hands against the mattress to regain control of herself. Instantly, she recognized another being in the room. The purity of the holiness of the being almost caused her to flinch, but then she noticed something off. Her eyes focused upon the man. His short hair was messed up, his chin dusted with a gruffness, his eyes a green that seemed to glow. The man seemed to tense and Kagome let a feral smirk twist her features.

"An angel." Kagome coughed her throat dry from the replaying memories during her unconsciousness. "And yet not an angel."

"Your kind is supposed to be null," the angel replied to her.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she studied him; trench coat and all before she laughed.

"There is taint about you," Kagome softly muttered as she fully stood, her gaze never leaving him.

"There is demonic nature about you," Castiel quickly stated. "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because you can't," Kagome answered with an innocent shrug.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kagome let her gaze turn to Dean who was standing near the bathroom. Her human nature had caused her gaze to stray, but her senses were focused on the angel. It had been a century since she had last encountered an angel and she didn't intend to let her guard down.

"Do you know this creature?" The angel questioned Dean.

Kagome turned a heated glare to the angel as she spat, "No need for names Solomon."

The angel glared at her obviously knowing that she had intended for the name to be an insult. Yes, she did know Christianity, being alive for centuries left her with time to read and she was not ignorant.

"Solomon was not a bad king," the angel pointed out.

"Yet stray he did," Kagome sharply and quickly reminded.

"My Father forgives."

Kagome snorted as Dean cleared his throat. The man wanted answers and he was bit overdue. The Miko looked at the angel and dropped her barrier before giving a low bow.

"Explain my nasty nature to him, oh so holy one," Kagome mocked with a smirk.

"She's a Miko with some demonic nature," the angel explained as Kagome listened. "She has been granted by a Kitsune immortality if she only feeds on humans."

"What does Cas mean by feed?" Dean questioned, his eyes narrowed on her.

Kagome gave an awkward smile at Dean knowing that he wouldn't be pleased by being called lunch. Of course, he wasn't lunch in any way. She didn't have to feed, yet sometimes the energy rose unbidden to the surface in an attempt to bond to others. It happened even in times of friendship.

"My son was a Kitsune as I told you," Kagome reminded as she stretched. "In order for me to survive the centuries he shared his life-force with me by creating a pearl from his essence that would keep me immortal…as long I gathered energy from humans."

"So wait." Dean paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. Kagome recognized him stretching his jaw in stress and then he asked, "You were trying to…sorta…eat me?"

"Basically," Cas darkly agreed.

"Now wait a moment!" Kagome firmly growled. She looked to Dean as she seriously reminded, "I had plenty of chances to 'eat' you." Her glare shifted to Cas. "And I haven't."

"Kitsune are deceitful," Cas reminded.

"Everything can be deceitful," Kagome pointedly corrected. "The Youki that I carry tends to react to the emotions I strongly feel. It doesn't mean your lunch…it will just enhance your…" Dean and Castiel both stared at her as she trailed off. "It will increase your sensual nature."

Castiel still looked a bit confused but Dean laughed as understanding dawned on him.

"It'll make me hornier."

"Horny?" Castiel repeated, still confused.

Kagome blushed, but nodded.

"She's not trying to eat me," Dean assured Castiel as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you satisfied?" Kagome questioned Castiel.

The angel didn't reply but his shoulders seemed to relax. Kagome moved toward Castiel and watched as he tensed again. She was leaned forward and grabbed her bag before she winked at the tense celestial being and moved back toward the bed.

"How did you end up meeting her?" Castiel questioned, eyes darting briefly to Dean.

Dean smiled as he said, "What can I say? Hot women seem to find me?"

Castiel wasn't amused. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared hard at Dean. The man shrugged as he motioned toward Kagome.

"She found me."

Castiel immediately looked to Kagome as he asked, "What do you want with him?"

Kagome had finished pulling a black shirt over her head and rolled her eyes. What was it with angels and being so rude? They were always demanding things without even a simple introduction.

"You think Yahweh would've designed your kind with manners," Kagome muttered as she turned to stare at the being.

"I'm still trying to teach him to act human," Dean volunteered.

"As for Dean," Kagome drawled, cobalt eyes still focused upon Castiel, "I was searching for ways to kill demons."

"Why?" Castiel quickly questioned. "Your time was supposed to end long ago along with your mission."

Her eyes turned frosty as she bit her lower lip. She had to remind herself that angels weren't omniscient.

"A hanyou I killed didn't stay dead." Castiel looked confused and she decided to elaborate. "I tried to purify a hanyou. I killed his youkai half, but his human half went to hell where he gained power, came back, and slaughtered my family."

"Impossible," Castiel muttered. "Any souls of that aren't of complete human nature are judge accordingly and put into storage until Judgment."

"Someone screwed up and I know it wasn't God," Kagome stated as she sat on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Dean questioned as he crossed his hands and leaned forward. "God sure does enjoy letting people get screwed with."

"We all have free will."

Kagome and Castiel had both spoken at the same time. The Miko smirked at the angel as he looked surprised. In less than a second Castiel had composed himself as he stared at Kagome.

"Mihr was supposed to be detailing your case," Castiel informed, unsure of how to proceed.

Dean scoffed, but looked amused as he said, "Good to know I'm not the only special case in Heaven."

"Is there a way to contact Mihr? I would like to die once I kill Naraku."

That had brought silence to the room. Dean was staring at her oddly with furrowed brows. He wasn't exactly sure on how to approach the subject. It wasn't everyday that a human expressed the wish to die.

"Your soul won't be judged as a hanyou," Castiel informed.

"I still would like to rest," Kagome grumbled.

She was tired of existing and once her purpose was served she didn't know what else she would do. The only option was to watch time continue pass her by along with everyone else.

"Mihr has never chosen a vessel and I am…" Castiel looked away uncomfortable before he finished, "unable to contact Heaven."

Kagome's expression shifted from disappointed, to confused, and finally she smiled in understanding. That was the taint she saw. He was cast from Heaven, but was still an angel. Castiel didn't carry the mark of a Fallen.

'God didn't cast him out,' Kagome concluded.

"It's not that important," Kagome assured, trying to ease the angel.

"Great!" Dean happily stated as he slapped his thighs. "We all get to live another day!"

"You are searching for Naraku?" Castiel questioned.

"The one and only," Kagome replied.

Reaching into her pant pocket she removed her compass and tossed it to Castiel. He caught the compass and snapped it open. His eyes widened in surprise as he snapped it shut again.

"How did you create this?" Castiel questioned, awed by the object.

"I ran into Zachariah a century back and he sold me the knowledge to make that nifty toy in exchange for keeping the demon population down," Kagome explained.

"Zachariah…as in Castiel's boss?" Dean unbelievingly questioned.

"Takes an aged appearance of an old man with a literal killer sense of humor and cheer," Kagome described.

"That's him," Castiel murmured.

"So what is that thing exactly?" Dean asked motioning to the compass.

"Made with the bone of the demon's original form, soaked in the blood of the same demon's host," Castiel explained. "It is a tool to track a specific demon."

"It's like extreme Girl Scout gear," Dean mused with a smile. His eyes darted to Kagome as he grimaced. "You just happen to carry around bones of deceased enemies?"

Kagome sneered at him as she said," I dug up his corpse."

Dean shrugged. He practically spent his Saturday nights in cemeteries. Maybe someday he would get a normal evening of beer and television.

Castiel handed her the compass back as he softly said, "I admire your craftsmanship."

"Thank you!"

Kagome carefully tucked the compass back and stared at the angel. If what she had read was true, then it was easy to understand Castiel's unease around her. She wouldn't trust any stranger with Michael's vessel. As if he suddenly remembered something, Castiel's eyes brightened as he looked to Dean.

"It seems there's something at the Riverside Park taking people," Castiel informed.

"Taking people?" Kagome questioned, confused.

"A person has been going missing every night for the past week," Castiel elaborated.

"What's the crime scene look like?" Dean asked, curious. It was New York and could be something the cops could handle.

"Only weapons are left behind," Castiel answered.

"A mugger wouldn't leave behind things like that," Kagome pointed out.

"True," Dean sighed.

Eyebrows furrowed, they both looked to Castiel expectantly.

* * *

Kagome had insisted on riding, what she dubbed as 'Angel Express.' Castiel had grudgingly teleported the Miko to the location of the missing people. Dean had adamantly expressed—bitched was more like it—about not liking the 'Angel Express.'

They had quickly departed the hotel, intent on finding the creature. It seemed that Kagome had gotten her second wind the moment innocents were mentioned. So, she had agreed to wait with Castiel at the park for Dean.

Her blue eyes darted toward the silent angel wondering if she should make small talk. His obvious mistrust of her was something making the air tense. If she was to remain silent for every being that disliked her then she wouldn't be speaking much.

"What's your Father like?" Kagome suddenly questioned.

It was an odd question, but the situation was odd enough. They were crouched on dewy grass while hidden behind bushes watching the area of disappearances. Kagome was staring at Castiel as he stiffly turned his gaze toward her. Despite the stillness of his face, she could easily feel the unease he felt along with the slight doubt.

"I don't remember my father," Kagome softly muttered.

A sad smile and she turned her gaze toward the area. It would take Dean at least another thirty minutes to reach the area. Kagome reached down and fiddled with a blade of grass. Her eyes stared at the dim lights that illuminated the path finally stared at the water that was black as the sky.

"My Father is," Castiel paused in his sentence feeling strange as he sought words that could describe his Father. "Everywhere."

Kagome couldn't help the odd look she stared at Castiel. The image that immediately came to mind was an overweight man in a small room, but that couldn't be right.

"We don't have forms of flesh in Heaven," Castiel clarified as he looked toward the sky. "We are all one yet all separate and my Father is the never ending warmth that keeps a perfect connection. It is like the symphony; every being contributing to everything, yet nothing overwhelms each other." His eyes shut briefly before he opened and softly whispered, "We _were_ all happy."

Kagome didn't get a chance to speak. The sound of hooves beating against the pavement drew their attention to the left. Eyes narrowing, trying to focus, she couldn't see anything. Castiel reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder silently telling her that he sensed something as well.

"It feels like a youkai," Kagome quietly mumbled, confused over the aura she felt.

"It's not though," Castiel assured.

Attention was then drawn to the opposite direction when she heard footsteps. Kagome easily spotted a human, female jogging with headphones on. A curse escaped her lips when the hoof beats ceased.

"Can you distract the girl if I go after the creature?" Kagome asked Castiel.

His blank stare was enough to let her know that he didn't have a clue on how to really handle humans. Kagome sighed as she stood up and lunged out of the bushes. Castiel had power, but no personality. It was just her luck, but she didn't rely on luck. Kagome moved toward the female jogger and decided that conversation would be too risky.

Kagome pulled the K-bar from her hip and smirked as the female faltered in her steps. She would scare the woman out of the park. Threateningly she held the knife in the light and twirled it with a smirk. The female screamed, turned on her heel and took off faster than she was jogging. Kagome stopped her pace and watched the woman run safely back toward civilization.

"Interesting."

Kagome was about to reply to Castiel when she realized that wasn't his voice. A heated breath consumed her neck causing her skin to prickle at the humidity. She tightly gripped the knife and prepared to attack.

'Maybe I should run?' Kagome thought. 'Where the hell is Castiel?'

"The angel can't reach you here and if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be speaking."

Whatever was behind her had made a valid point. Kagome braced herself for whatever was to come as she turned around. She hadn't expected to come face to face with eyes as bright and yellow as the sun.

"You're a horse," Kagome flatly spoke.

The horse exhaled in brief bit of annoyance. The creature camouflaged itself with the light and darkness, its ashen color odd. That explained why she hadn't been able to see it. It's eyes slightly dimmed and it nodded, long pasty slick mane shifting with the movement.

"And you are a Miko."

Kagome jumped back as she yelped in surprise. The horse lifted its head and snorted with smirk. Its lips moved and it had spoken. She couldn't believe that a horse was speaking to her. It was not a youkai and yet a horse was speaking to her. Kagome stepped back as she felt the horse's gaze focus on her.

"You are the one I have been searching for."

Eyebrows furrowing she let her gaze drift to her surroundings. She didn't know when she had let herself become so caught off guard, but quickly took everything in. Easily, she spotted Castiel stuck in the bushes. His eyes were focused upon her, but he wasn't moving.

"What did you do to Castiel?" Kagome questioned, worried for the angel.

The horse glanced at Castiel before simply saying, "Angels are not God; he is trapped in time."

"Oh." Kagome muttered. "Will he be alright?"

"Of course," the horse replied.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome quickly asked.

"The Irish refer to my kind as Puca," it answered.

"Well Puca," Kagome sighed as she stared at the creature. It didn't seem to be devious a creature, yet people were vanishing. "What are you doing with the people around here?"

"Humans," Puca mumbled, clearly a bit disgruntled. "I've been giving rides to those that intend harms upon others."

"That's very noble of you," Kagome honestly said.

It was rare to meet creatures that didn't treat humans to a sadistic game and then kill them. Of course, why would people claim others to be missing?

"What happens to the people you deal with?" Kagome suspiciously asked.

The horse chuckled as he replied, "Most have had positive transformations."

That made sense; they probably had a nervous breakdown and ran off. Kagome couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

"So," Kagome drawled. It was odd to meet a mystical creature that helped others. Her eyes glanced over to the still frozen, but aware Castiel. "You've been setting people on the right path."

"I only appear to those that need to be set right…it sometimes takes a long amount of time and sometimes some don't survive," Puca explained.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You literally give them a ride of their life."

The Puca gave a firm nod in affirmation. It shifted in place; large pale hooves hitting the pavement with solid clacks.

"And now," the Puca calmly began, "it is your time."

* * *

Dean cursed, as he put money in a parking meter. It was one of the rare moments where he actually spent money. He couldn't afford to get a boot on the Impala and the only parking near the location was at a meter. Quickly, he scanned the area for cameras before he went to the truck and grabbed the familiar shotgun and a silver blade.

There was a good chance that creature in this park was a shifter and silver was always a safe bet. No cemeteries nearby meant a little chance at there being something of the undead level. Shutting the trunk he moved into the park. He wasn't going to go searching through the woods when most of the items found were discovered along the pavement of the jogging path. He kept the gun at his side as he moved down the path. He was about to raise the weapon as a fast moving figure moved toward him. Dean raised the gun causing the woman to stop and scream.

"Not again!"

With that, the woman ran passed him leaving a confused Winchester in the dust. Dean watched the woman continue before he shook his head and continued down the path. The woman's reaction meant that he was either close to the creature or Kagome and Castiel. The last time Castiel met a woman he had sent her into hysterics as well.

The night air was thick and the lights that illuminated path flickered suddenly. His eyes stayed focus ahead as he kept his senses trained. There were no weird scents or sounds, but then he heard it; a solid clack upon the pavement. Dean moved closer to the forest as he moved along the path wanting to stay in the shadows.

He shook his head as suddenly felt slow. It was like he had stepped into water; his movements felt heavy and hindered. Eyes focused and he blinked as he came to a halt. Standing in the middle of the jogging path was one Kagome and a large behemoth of an ashen horse. Looking past the two he saw Castiel, frozen in place, but his eyes blinked.

"Are you sure?" Kagome questioned as she stared at the horse.

'What is she, Doctor Dolittle?' Dean wondered as he raised the gun and aimed at the horse.

"I have never been wrong."

Dean tensed as he stared at the creature. This had to be the thing causing terror in the park, but Kagome looked unharmed. The horse lowered its head and Dean aimed as he watched the two. Kagome moved toward the horse and Dean watched as it slowly shrunk to a normal sized horse. It was like liquid moving under the fur. Kagome swung a leg over the stallion and threaded her fingers through the pasty mane as it took its behemoth size once more.

"Kagome!" Dean called out to her.

Castiel stumbled forward and took off in a run toward the Miko and Puca. Dean raised the gun as Kagome turned her gaze to him. She blinked in confusion before the horse suddenly dissipated into black vapor. Like a vortex, it surrounded her and suddenly they vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean questioned, gun lowered at his side.

"It was supposed to be a Puca from the Celtic legends," Castiel explained.

Dean recalled something from his Dad's journal, eyes squinted in thought he sighed.

"Is that the horse that drowns people?" Dean questioned, not happy.

"No, it's the horse that likes to set bad people straight," Castiel seriously answered. His eyes were searching the area as he felt the remaining power, "I don't believe it was a Puca."

Dean looked down at the ground, distress feeling his being. How was he supposed to hunt something that he couldn't chase down? Eyebrows furrowing he crouched down reached out and touched a hoof print. At first glance he thought it was dirt, but the hovering form of Castiel said the one word that was lingering at the front of his mind.

"Ash."

* * *

Kagome knew that she wasn't the smartest person around. Inuyasha had constantly berated her trusting nature; it wasn't out of cruelty, but concern. She understood this, but despite everything that had happened to her thus far, she still had old habits to kill.

Her fingers gripped the mane of the horse as they continued to ride. She didn't know how, but the sounds of the air whipping by her had ceased. All sound ceased and she was left with the steady beating of her heart and soft inhalations of air.

Cobalt eyes widened as the darkness melted away, like shadows retreating at dawn. The horse took another step forward causing her to gasp. The scented air of the spring tickled her nose as stared up at the Goshinboku. Her hands lost their grip as she slid off the horse, her feet hitting the stones that made up the area.

"I'm home," Kagome disbelievingly sighed.

Her eyes took in the familiar sight of her house and traveled to the well house and finally she felt her eyes water. She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she moved toward her house. It was perfect, as if the attack had never happened.

"I knew you would appreciate this."

Kagome's pupils widened as she watched the door to her house open. Her mother stepped onto the porch, broom in hand. Slowly, Kagome felt her heart freeze as her mother lifted shining bright eyes and smiled.

"Mama."

Her mother smiled wider and then began to sweep.

Kagome turned to the horse and felt the despair forever etched upon her face as she stared at the horse. The horse smiled at her as his form crumbled like ash and then reconstructed into a cloaked figure. His pale hands were the only thing she could see.

"Are you a shinigami?" Kagome questioned.

The figure chuckled, the voice the same as he shook his veiled head. He moved passed her, feet not making a sound as he moved toward her mother. The woman froze as if stopped in time and he circled the deceased Higurashi.

"You have suffered much," the figure mused as he kept his dark gaze on her mother. He reached out, a pale figure touching a black curl. "Death is knows no difference. I don't care much about emotions, because in the end," he released the curl and let the woman disintegrate into ash, "all is simply ash."

"Who are you!" Kagome growled, tears still in her eyes.

The figure made no sound but she felt his stare upon her. It caused her to tense before her Miko ki flared and she felt safe. The robed figure chuckled but remained still.

"Forgive the cliché," he sighed as he tugged at his robes, "but I am not ready to be seen by the Winchesters."

"Who are you!" Kagome shouted, hands clenched as she stepped forward.

"I am Death."

The reply was said plainly, no grand introduction. Yet, the name was enough to cause her pause. She was staring at Death, The Death, with a capital D. Kagome clenched her teeth, and she didn't care at the moment.

"How dare you mess with me like that?" Kagome softly gritted out. "You have no right!"

The figure appeared uncaring as he replied, "I don't care much for your kind alive, but an old friend wanted you here."

Death simply fell away as ash and in his place stood a man she had never seen before. He was nothing special in her opinion. An American with blue eyes and messy dirt blonde hair dressed simple. His jeans were stained with dirt, his shirt a faded green that was covered with a jean jacket. His lips curled as he stared at her. He stepped into the ash left behind from Death and spread his arms as if to embrace her from the wide distance.

"Welcome Kagome!" The man greeted, lips peeled back in a smile. "I haven't seen your kind…well let's just say a very, very long time."

Kagome glared at him, cautious of the stranger as he let his eyes trace her. He just seemed to smile as he finally focused upon her eyes.

"I honestly don't know where to begin," the man exclaimed, still enthusiastic about the meeting.

"About, who the hell you are?" Kagome literally hissed.

She had been tricked, dragged to a place she'd rather not be, and had to watch a version of her mother fade away. Her mood wasn't the best and she wasn't willing to hide it.

He still smiled as he laughed and said, "I guess you can appreciate honesty!" Kagome continued to glare as he took another step closer to her. "I am very pleased to meet you Kagome." She honestly didn't like the way he let her name linger in his mouth. "Just call me Lucifer."

Kagome stepped back in unease as she felt her energy rise to the surface. The heat of her ki tingled her skin and obvious Lucifer felt it, for he smirked at her like she was merely a child.

"Show your manners," Lucifer scolded her with a smirk. "Politeness would be best."

The way he easily said this with a smirk left her withdrawing her ki back within. She had heard the legends and knew from firsthand experience she couldn't harm Angelic beings, even if they were Fallen. It would be better to not aggravate him, but she didn't like that she was defenseless against him.

"What do you want?" Kagome questioned, still feeling unease over the situation.

He chuckled as he replied and clasped his hands together. A sudden flash of light behind him and she stared in restrained awe at the three figures behind him.

'Mama, Souta, Jii-chan,' Kagome thought as her heart twisted.

He smirked as he spoke, "If my information is correct." He paused and looked behind himself before he faced her and took slow steps toward her. "Then you are in need of a family and revenge."

"They are dead and you can't do anything about it," Kagome lowly said, her voice carefully controlled.

Lucifer practically skipped toward he leaned over her and said, "Here's the good part." He wanted for a response and then continued, "If I can defeat God, then I can do anything, and if I can do anything then I can give you your family back"

Kagome snorted as she lifted her chin and stated, "You are fool to believe you can defeat God." She watched the smile falter for a brief second. "If you can't even create dirt then do you think magically beating God will grant you this ability?"

"I see you doubt me," Lucifer sighed as if upset. "What if I give you your revenge? Would you then do something for me?"

Kagome scowled, but didn't speak.

"I can summon the one you seek right here, right now, and you can kill him finally," Lucifer purred.

"What's the price?" Kagome asked.

"You believe that no matter what, God can best me?" Lucifer questioned.

Kagome glared as she repeated, "What's the price?"

"God will beat me no matter what happens?" Lucifer questioned as he smiled at her.

"The price!" Kagome snapped.

His hands were warm as he cupped her face, suddenly that much closer. She felt his breathe dance across her face as he stared sadly down at her.

"Kill Dean Winchester for me and I will give you Naraku," Lucifer murmured.

"What?"

The warmth he projected was causing her to go numb. The emotions reflected in his eyes emphasized all the sorrow and sympathy she had rejected. His thumb traced her cheek as he softly whispered, "You have suffered so much. Let me help you Kagome. I want to help you Kagome if you allow me."

It took everything in her to push away from him. As she pulled away she felt her heart clench painfully, it was like she was being torn apart again.

"My revenge and desires are not worth the cost of another's soul," Kagome firmly stated.

In the blink of an eye, his face twisted as he snarled, "And do you think God cares about your pitiful sufferings?" Lucifer snorted as he rolled his eyes and declared, "You are like a speck in a desert…no real meaning."

Kagome smiled as she took a step back. Her eyes dart to the image of her family and she allowed herself to shed tears as she stated, "Do not project your feelings onto me."

"You have the power to kill Dean," Lucifer calmed as he spoke. "You could purify him till there was nothing the angels could bring back."

"I can't harm humans and I won't!" Kagome firmly denied him.

Lucifer gave a dry chuckle as he informed her, "If a human has died and been resurrected, then you can kill them. Death already has a claim making them unnatural, you can kill him."

Kagome smirked as she replied, "I still won't do it."

The image of her family vanished and the darkness surrounded them. Lucifer approached her with calculated steps and she held her growled. Even if her powers were void against him, then she would still at least kick him. She wouldn't go down weak.

Kagome prepared for an attack careful to keep her gaze upon Lucifer. A flash of white light blinded them in the darkness and she felt a force gripping her soul. Lucifer covered his eyes and she shut her own.

"Kagome!"

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the familiar eyes of Dean. Spinning around she saw that she was indeed in the park. Castiel warily stared at her and she turned back to Dean. A smile stretched her face as she jumped Dean and tightly hugged him. His arms went around the small of her back as he held her.

"Thank God," Kagome mumbled.

Kagome pulled away from him and quickly pulled Castiel into a hug as well. The angel kept his arms at his sides as he stood still, not sure what to do. Kagome laughed and kissed the side of his cheek happy to be very far away from wherever she had been.

"Your Father has not forgotten you," Kagome softly whispered as she pulled away.

"What were you thinking getting on that horse?" Dean roughly asked as he tightly gripped her arms, worry in his eyes.

"I wasn't," Kagome softly admitted.

Dean paused, not ready for the honesty that had come forth in those two words.

She had realized that nothing would bring her family back. Inside, she had always known that, but seeing it again had reinforced the fact that they were gone all that was left was revenge.

'The price,' Kagome thought.

What was the true price of vengeance? It wasn't a change, but a transformation into something like Lucifer. If she wasn't careful, then all she would have would be the cold bitterness of revenge.

'They wouldn't want that.'

"Justice, not vengeance," Kagome softly muttered.

"Are you even listening?" Dean suddenly questioned.

She wouldn't let the need for vengeance dominate her. As she gazed up at Dean she realized that the living needed her more than the dead. Forgetting was not an option, but she could no longer dwell in such things.

Kagome wanted Naraku dead, her brother free, and she wanted to rest, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice others for this.

"She's not listening," Dean grumbled as he shook his head.

Kagome suddenly punched him in the arm and loudly laughed. The two males could only stare at her oddly as she continued to laugh.

"I think she went insane," Dean muttered.

Kagome's laughter died down to a giggle as she said, "Let's just say I met death, had a conversation with the devil, and realized some important facts."

"You met Lucifer?" Castiel quickly asked.

Kagome nodded and stated, "He likes to play the victim."

"And Death?" Dean pushed as he stared at her.

"Not much to say…he is just Death," Kagome answered. Her stomach grumbled and she smirked as she looked to Dean and said, "Pizza's on me!"

The rising sun splashed their skin and Kagome sighed as she restated, "Breakfast is on me then. I can't tell you anything if I'm dying of starvation."

Kagome squinted against the rising sun and inhaled the brand new day.

The sound of sirens in distance caused them to tense. Kagome gripped onto Castiel knowing the 'Angel Express' would be the quickest escape.

"There's a knife wielding manic and a gun freak in there!"

The woman's screech caused Kagome to laugh as she grabbed Dean's hand. Castiel sighed and shook his head as they all vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please Thank Ohio_Writer for another wonderful patched up chapter!

I was surprised to see that this story got 44 favs and over a thousand hits each chapter, yet there are only a few reviews for the second chapter.  
Oh well, I'm having a heck of a time writing each chapter out and messing around with Dean (*drools*) and I am have managed to impress myself with this crossover. I didn't expect it to work and yet somehow, it's managed so far.

Role Call!!!

Ayjay: Thank you and I was hoping for intense

Willow-Bee-the Cat: Thank you, glad you're enjoying

Animeinvasiongirl: A: it is Dean and Dean is very awesome in my opinion! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and there will be more action to come, never a dull moment with Dean and Kagome!

Mwhahahaha 18: Interesting penname there...

Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: It's always a pleasure to have you around! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Alright, Till Next Time!

Remember, every time you review an Angel gets its wings!


	4. Prodigality

Prodigality

* * *

_I won't make the same mistake…I won't waste my time._

_K. Higurashi_

* * *

Written To:  
Thoughts of a dying Atheist by Muse  
Fever by Syntax

* * *

Kagome Higurashi gently rolled the compass between her hands as she tried to ignore the idle chatter around her. It had been two days of wandering around the state of New York and they had yet to find anything related to Naraku.

'I've got time,' Kagome firmly reminded herself.

Her eyes darted across the busy streets filled with traffic and the many oblivious people that marched down them. Sighing, she glanced behind herself to see Dean buying a couple hotdogs. The man had insisted upon lunch and she knew that nothing would stop him from getting his meal. Sighing, she glanced at the trashcan and stared when she noticed a newspaper. A quick glance at Dean and he was stuffing a hotdog down his throat. Kagome plucked the trashed newspaper.

"Watch ya' reading?"

She jumped at the voice and small warmth of breath that tickled her skin. Kagome glared at Dean as she watched him chew. Ignoring him, she glanced back at the ad only to have him grab it from her hands.

"Those papers are full of it," Dean grumbled and tossed the paper back into the trash.

Kagome gave him a weird look before she pulled the paper back from the trash. Her eyes scanned the bright yellow letters and her eyes widened when she saw a strange picture. Opening her mouth to speak, she gagged when a hotdog was shoved into it. Kagome dropped the paper and grasped the dog as she bit into it, quickly chewed and swallowed.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome growled as she stomped her foot.

She dropped the food and scooped the paper back up.

"You barely eat," Dean argued back as he bit into his dog.

"And you always eat," Kagome pointed out as she slapped his gut with the paper.

Dean scoffed as he took another bite from his food, finishing it. He quickly chewed and swallowed before he seriously asked, "You calling me fat?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before she settled them back on the paper. She pointed to a picture and held it in Dean's face.

"This is about supernatural things," Kagome pointed out.

Dean arched a brow at the paper and this time gently took it. He straightened it as he looked it over and then looked at her. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"It reports all freaky stuff!" Kagome protested as she caught his look.

"Kagome," Dean softly sang her name. "This paper is about people making outrageous claims in order to make a quick buck."

She snatched the paper and held it up as she asked, "So it all has to be false?"

Dean snatched the paper back from her and randomly opened to an article and read loudly, "Bigfoot is my baby's daddy! Mother of hairy child demands child support."

Kagome scowled as she angrily agreed, "So that is a bit weird."

"A bit?" Dean questioned. "Your mind must be rotting after all these years."

"Are you calling me old?" Kagome questioned, shocked as her mouth dropped a bit.

Dean shrugged as he darkly smirked and replied, "I wouldn't know since you keep so many secrets."

"That's uncalled for," Kagome grumbled.

"What's uncalled for is having my life sold as a book and having wacky writers do the unthinkable with me!" Dean argued, eyes looking around.

Kagome snorted as she muttered, "You already do the unthinkable to yourself perfectly fine."

Kagome huffed as she roughly snatched the paper, crumpling it in the process as she swiftly turned on her heel. Kagome still glanced through the paper despite Dean calling out to her.

_Secrets…_

The word echoed in her head as she weaved through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. Kagome kept her eyes glued to the paper and sighed. Some of the articles were ridiculous, but then there was that add. She flipped back to the front and stared at the title. It had been a good fifty years, but the title looked familiar.

'They did say it was Ex Nihilo,' Kagome thought as she searched for an address.

"It's not even a mainstream paper!" Dean called to her only to his annoyance, she ignored him still. "It's crap!"

Kagome's eyes lit up when she finally found an address. She didn't have a clue where the it was, but was willing to wander around for a bit. Glancing up at the steel city, she knew she had never truly visited. Keeping the address in site she began to move quickly to the nearest street corner and stared up at the names. Dean at that moment chose to grasp her shoulder.

"Going somewhere without me?" Dean questioned, irritated at being left behind.

"You caught up," Kagome blandly pointed out.

Despite it being true, he still grunted in annoyance and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kagome grinned at his action and softly laid a hand upon his bicep offering him a soft smile. He met her gaze before looking away with a scoff; he wouldn't fall for that doe look.

'He truly means well,' Kagome thought as she let her hand slide down his arm until she pulled his hand free.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he felt warmth grace the top of his hand. Kagome laced their fingers together and offered him all teeth as she smiled up at him. She gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"So we're together, okay?" Kagome questioned, but he could tell she wouldn't take no for answer.

Dean flexed his hand and decided there were worse fates. He gave the sapphire eyed woman a smirk and she began to lead him. His hand instinctually tightened upon her own as she continued to walk. It was only a few blocks, but he was amazed at the fact she weaved down the Big Apple without bumping into people.

"Don't freak out," Kagome suddenly spoke as she cast him a glance.

"About what?"

Dean felt warmth travel from her hand. It pushed into his hand and set his blood aflame. Every nerve came alive with a new furiousness that made him wonder if had simply been dead and was now alive. The breeze pushed against his skin and he could feel every hair upon his body tickle his skin with the moment. The stopped walking and Kagome moved them out of the way of pedestrians. He froze as he stared at her. Her complexion was even more clear, hair was darker than black, eyes were softly glowing making it as if some type of light was radiating from within.

"No secrets," Kagome softly whispered. Yet her words were clear as if she had spoken normally to him. "There are friends in the city and I can locate them by their youki."

It took Dean a moment but then he asked in awe, "This is your fairy floss powers!"

Another surge of heat traveled throughout his body as she smirked at him. That was all the answer he had needed. She had healed him, but it felt nothing like this. With this he was…

"Aware," Kagome explained. "I've connected us so you can experience what I am feeling."

And then he felt it. He couldn't identify the where because he wasn't skilled with such power, but he knew something was there. The energy he felt was wild; it brushed against his and recoiled in surprise before it strengthened, like a beacon it beckoned them.

"What you felt is a youkai," Kagome clarified after witnessing his surprise and seeing his shock.

He felt the warmth roll away from him and then it was simply gone. Dean made sure not to release her hand as he stared down at her. He was a bit shocked at the experience and didn't know how this was supposed to repeal all the secrets. She had just let him touch a deeper part of her.

"You feel that all the time?" Dean finally questioned as the noise from the city suddenly invaded his senses.

Kagome wistfully smiled as she replied, "My heightened senses are the Kitsune youki that Castiel referred too. But the wild energy you felt was a youkai."

Kagome blinked and then he was inches away from her. A large hand coming up and being held a hair away from her face as he kept his eyes trained on her.

"Everything is heightened?" Dean questioned, humor not lacing his words.

"The scent of metal, gunpowder, and the wind coats your skin," Kagome replied as she slightly turned her head. Her nose met the palm of hand as she kept her eyes trained upon him. She pulled away from him and smirked as she tugged him along.

Dean was surprised that she didn't always have a headache. He couldn't imagine being that sensitive all the time. The Miko was always proving to be something amazing. Despite Castiel's doubts, he didn't think that she was in anyway harmful.

"Where are we going?" Dean questioned.

"Remember that newspaper?"

Dean glared at the back of head but drawled, "Yeah."

"I think I know the owners."

That energy he had felt. She must've had a hunch and searched it out. That meant that there were more youkai and they were in New York. Dean glowered, hopefully they weren't wolves. Dean rolled his eyes, great, just what he needed.

"More weirdoes," Dean grumbled.

Kagome's laughter didn't put him at ease any.

* * *

The building was old; bricks stained with weather as time had passed. Yet, the three story building proudly stood tall within the industrialized city. Its windows had bars; its door solid metal with a gold knocker and no knob or handle. Strangely, it was carefully constructed to resemble an old church. Kagome released his hand as he approached the brick gate that surrounded the house. The marble path carefully weaved around a pond before reaching the door.

Dean watched as she stopped at the entrance and held up a hand. A flare of pink and he watched something flicker around the house. Kagome offered him a reassuring smile and motioned for him to follow.

"Looks like a gathering place for the Emo," Dean muttered.

Kagome chuckled as she said, "You'll understand in a bit."

She easily approached the door and stopped in front of the steel mammoth. Dean glanced down at the stone steps before he stood a bit behind Kagome. A single brow lifted when he noted that there wasn't a doorbell. The metal groaned and he eyed it suspiciously. Suddenly, it just swung open causing his eyes to close as a gust of wind shot out at them.

Dean felt hands grasp his elbows and his eyes shot open when he heard Kagome shriek. They were pulled into the darkness of the house before the door slammed shut. Dean immediately pulled out his hands from his pockets and cursed his frail sight. He wished he could see in the dark, but he couldn't. Soft snickers filled the air causing the hair upon his arms to rise.

"You've brought us a meal…"

"How kind of you Kagome-chan!"

There were two separate voices. Dean ignored the darkness and focused on his hearing.

"It's been…"

"Forever."

A hand brushed along his back causing him to spin around and face more darkness. A snicker and Dean realized that one voice was deeper, more sensual as it spoke. The other voice was a bit higher, but snider in tone.

"I will not have you scaring my friend."

Kagome's voice was the easiest to distinguish and by the tone he knew she was being firm. What type of friends trapped others in darkness? Still, snickers cut across the darkness causing him remain on guard.

"It's just a human." The two voices formed a single tone that told them that there was no love lost upon the human race.

"I'm just a human," Kagome's sadden voice argued back.

Both voices scoffed before laughter consumed them in between snickers the two voices murmured between themselves.

"Uncle always said you were naïve…"

"But father was correct."

"You're just stupid."

He felt pressure upon his chest, while hands caressed his thighs. Dean snarled and pulled away, falling into what he felt were more hands. Finally, a firm hand grasped his and he felt warmth. Fingers threading together, he knew this was Kagome. Something within him reached out and recognized her.

"Enough."

Kagome's voice was firm. A flare of pink and he closed his eyes against the energy, but not before witnessing the way it ate away at the darkness. A pair of groans told him that whatever had happened was over. Dean opened his eyes and was surprised when saw a normal looking room. Glancing to his right, he saw Kagome standing next to him with her sapphire eyes focused ahead. Dean turned his gaze and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Two identical males reclined upon a crimson velvet couch. Their hair was a pristine white that reached their lower backs. Their eyes were a deep honey set above two slashes of dark violet. Their bangs were shorter than their hair, coming to their chin and curling a bit toward their face. The Prussian crescent moon adorned their forehead and. Dean watched as their lips curled into identical cruel smirks, displaying the tips of fangs.

"Your father would abhor your behavior," Kagome firmly declared.

They both smirked at her, dark amusement in their eyes. Even as they sat straighter upon the couch, Dean noticed that they moved with ease.

"For the past century he has told us that he loathes our career choice."

The one that spoke crossed his legs, making Dean notice that they both were dressed in black slacks with navy blue dress shirts. The one that had spoken had the deeper tone and was wearing a thin silver chain.

The other one clapped his hands together causing the sleeves of his shirt to slide down and reveal twin slashes that matched the markings upon his cheeks. He gave a deep sigh as he replied, "Oh aunt Miko-chan, father has never liked us much so we ignore the old man!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but kept her glare firm upon them both. Despite her current temperament, she was still amazed at how the two looked. Releasing Dean's hand she moved closer to the twins who looked warily at her. When she was close to them, she reached out and grabbed them around them neck, pulling them into breathe limiting hug. They both reached out and gripped a side of her hip to steady themselves.

"It's still good to see you both!" Kagome happily stated.

It was strange, he always found himself observing the Miko. Every action she took he found himself simply watching because she was simply amazing in each action. The twins in her grasp gently pushed her away with an echoing exasperating sigh.

Twin eyes, with pupils that were like ovals suddenly were focused upon him. Dean stared down the two with a smirk. He wasn't intimidated easily.

"So..."

"Who's the human?"Human was said with a slight sneer, displaying disdain. Kagome scowled as she stepped back, closer to Dean as if silently saying that she would take his side.

"This is Dean Winchester," Kagome softly introduced, "a very good friend."

He noticed both their eyes widened in surprise, but no other outward display was shown.

"And who exactly are the Olson twins here?" Dean questioned back as he lifted a chin at them.

The two males scowled, one even getting to his feet. It was then that Dean noticed that the male was close to Sam's height. His slender form stalked toward them. Honey eyes roamed Dean's form and causing the Winchester to twitch. The male's eyes narrowed as his nose twitched. Kagome easily kept herself between the male and himself and he wondered why.

"This is Katsumasaru, the Second son of the Lord of the Western Japan lands," Kagome introduced.

"I am also the eldest of us," Katsumasaru informed. He was the one with the deeper voice, tone more haughty.

"How can you tell them apart?" Dean questioned as his eyes glanced to the silent twin upon the couch.

"The one upon the couch is Sounori, the last son of the Lord of the Western Japan lands," Kagome introduced as he happily gave a nod and smiled. "And when Katsumasaru smirks, the right corner of his lips goes up, plus Sounori smiles too much."

Sounori smiled and gave an agreeing nod. He had always been far too cheerful for his father's taste. Which is part of the reason he no problem not seeing the old man often. Still, he did miss their elder brother, but still not enough to go visit.

"So, how do the sons of a Lord end up publishing a cheesy magazine?" Dean questioned.

Sounori sniggered at this as Katsumasaru softly growled in irritation. Kagome happily led Dean to a chair where she sat him down. Hands upon his shoulders, she cast another warning glare at the twins before she took a seat beside him.

"Katsu here," Sounori began with a flick of his hand, "has always loved manga ever since Shippo began drawing and wrote Kagome's life as one."

"Manga?" Dean questioned as he glanced at the Miko. Her cheeks tinged pink and he smirked. So he wasn't the only one with lack of privacy.

"Manga," Katsumasaru drawled his tone deep and bored, "is a type of graphic novel."

"It's a rare manga too!" Sounori happily pointed out as he got up and stretched.

"One that I don't approve of," Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Katsumasaru sighed as he lazily scratched the side of his arm. His honey orbs watched as the human male, Dean, lightly reached out and tickled the side of her neck. Sounori stiffened behind him and he knew that his twin had witnessed the same action.

"Katsumasaru and Sounori are basically extras in Youkai society," Kagome proudly stated.

"You're so mean," Sounori sadly murmured as his eyes misted.

Katsumasaru pushed his twin back into the couch and scoffed at his antics. It was no wonder why father refused to acknowledge his youngest. A scowl tainted his face when his thoughts drifted to father. The Taiyoukai even after all these years was still brutal.

"The first born male in an Inu clan is the heir as tradition states, so any children after that are…"

"Useless," Katsumasaru finished with a sneer.

Sounori waved a thin hand around as he sighed, "You people are so negative!"

Dean stared at the oldest that was glaring at his twin. It seemed that these youkai were different from the wolves they had come across. The wolves had seemed more family orientated, Kouga treating all his children like equals. Yet, these two acted like they wanted nothing to do with their father and seemed, despite their bond, to hold a bit of disgruntlement.

He hadn't developed the best relationship with his father, but he couldn't imagine feeling that way. His eyes glanced to Sounori that was sprawled on the couch with a depressed look about him. The youngest twin glanced at him and smirked before he sighed loudly.

"Ignoring our daddy issues," Katsumasaru coldly ended that topic. "What is it that you need?"

"As you know, my age isn't getting any younger," Kagome sighed with a wistful smiled.

Sounori poked himself in the side of his head and questioned, "You getting memory issues with your old age."

"Distasteful," Katsumasaru grumbled as he kicked his twin. "Respect those higher than you."

Sounori yelped as he cradled his shin. His slit pupils narrowed as he softly hissed at his twin for the abuse.

"I was wondering," Kagome began she poked her index fingers together. "You see, Dean doesn't want any secrets and in a show of good faith I would like to reveal what I've been through."

Sounori smirked as he quickly sat up and leaned forward and asked, "You want us to do that?"

Dean shifted, uncomfortable. Something told him that Kagome wouldn't harm him, but something also warned him to be wary of these twins. Katsumasaru was glaring at him, hard, and yet kept his face perfectly stoic. Sounori was another story, eyes narrow, but in pure amusement, he was radiating something sadistic.

"You can still perform?" Kagome questioned, truly curious.

"What are you talking about?" Dean finally snapped, not liking being left in the dark.

Katsumasaru smirked, but didn't answer. His pupils turned to Kagome with purpose as he placed his arm across his twin whose mouth quickly snapped shut.

"Katsumasaru and Sounori are the sons of Lord Sesshoumaru; a great Inu Taiyoukai. They're the byproduct to insure that his bloodline remains." Kagome calmly explained. At Katsumasaru's nod, she continued, "a Lord as powerful of Sesshoumaru can't rely on merely one heir."

"What can they do that's so special?" Dean questioned, not caring about their lineage.

"Our mother was a Tennyo, which is a being from the celestial realm," Katsumasaru finished.

"They're part angel?" Dean questioned.

Kagome gave a firm nod to Dean's dismay.

"They shouldn't even exist," Dean flatly sighed.

"A celestial being is lower than an angel, but still more powerful than a youkai or human," Sounori added. He briefly thought before he replied, "Not exactly an angel, but a byproduct of the manifestation of energy from the creation of the angels that managed to gain sentience after the fall of Lucifer."

"So," Dean mused as he took in this newfound information, "a celestial being could pose as God or Goddess to humans?"

"Correct," Katsumasaru simply affirmed.

"Unless, you take their item of power or use a representation of their item of power to seal them," Sounori elaborated on his twin's short reply.

Dean pointedly looked at Kagome as he dryly asked, "No anyone normal?"

Katsumasaru sneered as he stated, "Know your place human. Kagome is far above your station in life and what she offers you is something that you don't deserve."

"Katsumasaru," Kagome sighed as she tried to stop.

"Don't deserve!"

He ignored her and Dean as he continued, "You're pitiful trials are not much since your battle has a destined end."

"Kagome's battle has lasted centuries," Sounori softly whispered.

"It'll end when the world ends," Dean plainly informed as he glared colder twin. The younger one rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand over his heart.

Katsumasaru's lips twitched, revealing the tips of fangs as he growled, "Ignorant human."

Kagome's eyes widened. Sounori may have been the more emotional of the twins, but Katsumasaru was much like his father to the extent that when he lost his temper, instincts tended to run free. Sounori's eyes widened in shock, but they were all to slow to move. Katsumasaru had left no trace of movement as he materialized before Dean. His hand was firmly around the human's throat with a two claws at his jugular.

"I will not kill you, but will gift you with the sight," Katsumasaru rumbled.

The tips of his claws smoldered an acidic green. Dean barely witnessed the glow, but he felt the claw puncture. The small puncture felt like nothing to what his flesh had felt over the years but the sudden sensation that filled him caused him to grunt. Fire raced through his veins as his heart began to race. Sweat broke his skin, even which felt like warm coals rolling unrestricted upon his form. Katsumasaru let him fall unceremoniously to the floor with a solid thump.

His body convulsed at the action, but he felt cool hands instantly placed against both cheeks. Vision blurred, but he could still make out worried sapphire eyes as Kagome spoke his name.

"What have you done?" Kagome hissed, orbs glowering up at Katsumasaru.

"Poison," Sounori confirmed, worry tainting his features.

The youngest twin quickly kneeled beside the fallen human and the angry Miko. He winced as he felt her holy aura flare at his presence. His eyes focused upon the woman he had known for most of his life. She was more than human to the both of them. Kagome had been there to care for them when their celestial mother had simply left them. Despite her rough standings with Sesshoumaru, she had helped raise them, teaching them about aspects of their celestial that Sesshoumaru could not. The power of the Celestial's required a training that couldn't be met by mere like taming of youkai.

'She truly cares,' Sounori realized as his gaze softened; for her aura to react to so strongly, she must've considered this mortal as something, no, someone important.

"I can't heal poison!" Kagome snapped at the elder twin.

He scoffed as he mused, "You suppose I intended him to live."

Her teeth grinded together as she tensed, there wasn't much time. Kagome reached toward Sounori; taking his clawed hand she slit her palm. Quickly, she pressed her palm against the area and shifted his neck so her blood could flow into the wound. If she could get her blood into his system, no matter how little, it would give her an advantage in saving him.

'So frantic,' Katsumasaru noticed. He could agree with Uncle Shippo, Kagome was tenderly naïve, but not stupid. She always worried about others that were held dear to her heart. Her naïve honesty and firmly justified loyalty were probably the reasons his father had kept in contact with her. There was no desire for her power, only allies that that would benefit him somehow.

Sounori had reached out and was rested the palm of his hand against her forehead. He softly whispered something to her before he rested a palm across Dean's eyes. Katsumasaru watched his twin work the ability that had been gifted only to him by his celestial heritage. His honey eyes flashed and Kagome waivered upon the heels of her feet. Katsumasaru quickly caught her and laid her down beside the fallen human male.

"That was a cruel trick," Sounori snapped, cheerful façade replaced with anger.

"A necessity," Katsumasaru dispassionately replied.

Sounori got to his feet and glared at his twin. There spats were always like this, always feeling as if they were looking into a mirror. An elder twin gifted with poison and another gifted with illusions.

"Kagome has suffered much and yet…you dare to stab her in the heart!" Sounori hissed, fists clenched and claws digging into his flesh.

Katsumasaru gave clipped laugh as he replied, "She is destined to watch him fade anyways."

Sounori scowled as he replied, "Regardless, it is the quality and not quantity."

"Did you grant her request?" Katsumasaru questioned.

"Of course," Sounori replied; voice calm again.

Katsumasaru sniffed as he glanced down at the human male. He could easily scent Kagome on him, proving that they had been in each other's company for a while now. Yet there was something surrounding the male he couldn't understand. He was surrounded by Kagome's aura, much like a thin sheen of mist. It wrapped around him protectively.

"Such a foolish choice."

Sounori could only chuckle at the choice of his brother's words.

* * *

Dean Winchester was used to the strange.

His hand slapped up to his neck and the moment he felt no wound he had to wonder if he had perhaps, been dreaming. Yet, the sight of the wooden shrine, the stone pathway, and the large tree swaying in the spring breeze told him otherwise. The soft tinkling of bells had his eyes diverted to the doorway as a young boy with a mop of messy black hair and brown eyes ran at him. Dean braced himself only to have a fat cat run under his legs. A moment later the boy ran through him causing him to yelp.

He spun to watch the boy chase the cat up a few steps and finally, the boy stopped and stared at the crack to the strange wooden building.

"I figured this was better than a comic."

"Kagome!" Dean shouted as he spun around and paused. There was Kagome standing behind him, but she was dressed differently. Kagome smirked at his inquiring gaze for the conservative outfit she wore. The common outfit to a Miko in feudal Japan would be odd to any modern day human. The crimson hakama and white haori served no purpose in the future other than decoration for history's sake. "What the hell are you wearing and where the hell are we?"

"You are in my memories," Kagome simply answered. Dean glared at her as she chuckled and decided to explain a bit more. "Sounori has the ability to create illusions, but has been able to manipulate the ability to create a world where people can return to their memories."

"You brought me to your memories?" Dean asked, not believing it.

"You said you wanted no more secrets," Kagome sighed.

Dean nodded, he had said that and yet, this was so personal. It was something that he didn't believe most would submit too, especially if they had the ability too. Kagome reached out and grasped his hand, the white of her bell sleeve brushed his knuckles.

"I am a Miko, so I am wearing the traditional white haori and crimson hakama; white for purity and crimson for the sacrifice of my life to retain this balance."

Dean heard a feminine shout come from the well house as the young boy took of screaming towards the house. Kagome chuckled as a fat cat soon followed.

"That was my brother, Souta."

Dean glanced at her, eyes misted while her pupils narrowed in anger. A soft sigh, a fleeting look of longing and she began to lead him towards the strange house. The wood didn't groan under their weight, but she was able to push open the door a bit more. There suspended in air, above the well, being held by multiple hands was Kagome.

"I was pulled down this well by a centipede youkai when I was fifteen."

Dean pulled away from her hand as he circled the well and stared over the ledge warily. The edges of the well began to fade, like static upon a television before white consumed his vision.

"I had an object of great power within my body, because I am the reincarnation of the Miko Kikyo. The Shikon no Tama was a jewel created from the balance of one soul to seal an evil hanyou within it."

Dean didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but when he reopened them he was standing in front of the large tree from the shine, but upon it was a male dressed in crimson outfit similar to Kagome's. His hair was a shade darker than the twins he had meet and upon his head rested dog ears. Dean winced at the arrow protruding from his chest.

Kagome easily climbed up the roots, the young one and stared at the boy. The memory froze and his Kagome was beside him again.

"So what was this jewel…Shinky no mama?"

Kagome smirked but replied, "Shikon no Tama. It was created from the most powerful Miko of that time." Kagome motioned to the boy upon the tree and Dean recognized the hanyou from the portraits. It had to be the man she loved. Dean didn't know how he felt about that, "Inuyasha and Kikyo; the hanyou Naraku tricked them into betrayal. The result was her death and Inuyasha's sealing."

"You didn't mention this jewel of power before," Dean pointed out as Kagome moved past him.

She didn't stop walking as she replied, "That jewel caused such evil. I don't want it remembered."

As they walked forward Dean noticed the way she tilted her head in the direction of Inuyasha. A soft sigh escaped her and then the colors began to run together around them. He continued walking toward Kagome not wanting to see what would happen if he would get left behind.

"There are some memories that aren't important," Kagome suddenly spoke. Her tone was more subdued than normal. People, youkai, and hanyou appeared alongside them in this sudden world of blurred colors. Kagome quickly began naming off some and explaining what their brief role was.

"Lingering in the past, you're such a fool."

Kagome had stopped walking and Dean paused beside her. He had thought these were memories and therefore were controllable. His eyes darted to the female with peach skin, ruby eyes, and short black hair. Instantly, he knew she was wearing a kimono, but the red and violet patterns he couldn't quite describe.

"If I had a chance at the future, do you think I would spend it lingering on what ifs?"

"Kagura," Kagome sighed as she focused on the memory. "Sometimes, my subconscious gives life to certain figures." Kagura snorted at this as she remained unmoving, but glaring. "Kagura was a part of Naraku that craved freedom, but he killed her."

"Yet you live and act as if you're remorseful about not being dead," Kagura pointed out. Her voice caused Kagome to wince.

"Silence," Kagome strongly murmured. Her word was enough to return Kagura to just an image.

"You know," Dean began before they began moving again, "we survive for a reason."

Kagome sighed as she replied, "Sometimes I feel as if my reason were to be merely a tool."

Dean scoffed; he knew that feeling all too well. Kagome once again began to walk him through the rows of people she remembered. Random names such as Thunder Brothers, Shiori, Tsubaki, and many others filled the air. It was a few moments later that the mess of colors began to take shape and form another scene.

The Kagome; dressed in her short green and white sailor uniform was standing behind a tree, hiding. Dean glanced at his Kagome as she wistfully sighed and moved forward. Dean followed her as the memory continued to play out. In the distance was woman dressed as his Kagome, her eyes where a slate grey, her flesh pale, and hair het back. There was also Inuyasha who was heatedly arguing with the woman.

"Kikyo was robbed of much," Kagome softly murmured as her eyes remained on the scene. "She had guarded the Shikon, tried to do good, fell in love, and was tricked."

"We all got bad lots in life," Dean softy stated as he kept his eyes on the scene.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo and Dean heard a breath hitch, but it wasn't the younger Kagome because the memory had ceased moving. His Kagome was biting her index finger as she moved forward. She circled the couple and sadly, her eyes began to water.

"I don't fault them," Kagome softly whispered, more to herself. "I feel bad for Kikyo; sure she left me die, but I think desperation, anger, and confusion can cause the best of us to be unjust."

"She left you to die?" Dean questioned, a little put off.

"And gave our enemy part of the Shikon."

"So let me get this straight," Dean began as he pointed to Kikyo. "She got half your soul, tried to kill, tried to take him to hell, gave the enemy a powerful object, and you still feel bad for her?" Dean reached out and poked Kagome in the forehead. "Is there something loose up there?"

Kagome smiled as she reached up and grasped his hand. She didn't release his hand as she explained, "I tried to dislike her…but there comes a time when you realize that there has to be something more."

Kagome explained who Naraku was as the memory swirled together in a mixture of colors until it became black. His image appeared before as she had last seen him. He was strung up in a net of darkness against the dark background. His wavy black hair framed his silent, pale features as he hung there.

"This is Naraku," Kagome introduced as she stared up at him.

Dean blinked before he stared at the man. He didn't look so tough, a bit girly in his opinion. Of course, he hadn't seen this creature in action. Yet his soul, it did display a cruelty from within the confines of his host, Kagome's brother.

"Hello Kagome."

Dean jerked his gaze to the crimson eyes that were narrowed upon him. The man's lips curled up in a smirk.

"It seems you still keep the same type of company."

"Naraku," Kagome softly responded.

Naraku chuckled as his gaze switched to her. He tilted his head to the side as he smirked at her.

"You should visit more," Naraku plainly stated. "Such a bad host you are." His crimson eyes switched back to Dean as he replied, "Of course, you also shouldn't bring foul company."

"Foul?" Dean mocked, "coming from a strung up freak with gender identity issues."

Naraku sniffed as he asked, "Why do you keep those with such bad manners?"

Kagome could only shrug. She had often wondered that herself. There had been many times she had wondered why she couldn't find a normal youkai or human to hang around with.

"Why does he seem different than the others?" Dean suddenly asked as he looked to Kagome.

"He's more observant than Inuyasha," Naraku stated with a smirk.

"Inuyasha was oblivious," Kagome agreed with a wistful sigh.

"And as for your question," Naraku pointedly looked back at Dean. "My wish was upon the Shikon was to replace the battling souls, an everlasting battle between Kagome and I."

"I choose to wish the Shikon gone," Kagome interrupted.

"I was split," Naraku confided. "My destroyed humanity went to hell, my body died, but a bit of my youki attached to Kagome in dormancy."

"It was awakened it when I took on Shippo's youki," Kagome finished.

Naraku hummed as he replied, "I am a bit more than her subconscious, but nothing…harmful."

"Leftover youki that simply has left a stain," Kagome summed up.

"I will probably cease when she loses the Kitsune youki," Naraku mused more to himself.

"Does that bother you?" Dean questioned as he motioned to Naraku.

"Of course not," Kagome easily replied. "The youki is not enough to manifest, only enough to feed off my thoughts and emotions and give a spark of his personality."

"So rude," Naraku murmured as he began to fade into the darkness.

The image that appeared was one instantly recognizable. There, waiting in a field, were three people and one hanyou that appeared disgruntled, along with one Kitsune. The young Kitsune bounced up and down around the well excitedly.

"Stop moving runt!" Inuyasha scolded.

The auburn hair child stuck out his tongue before he once again began his bounce.

A soft whine caused the dog ear to twitch as the Houshi sighed, "Children are children Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed as he glanced at the child Miroku was holding. The twin daughters were only two years. The little girl in Miroku's arms giggled as her violet eyes darted to his ears.

"Patience is something he hasn't learned," Sango sighed, her daughter within her embrace giggling.

"True, true, my love," Miroku wistfully agreed.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku nervously laughed as Sango chuckled, both at Inuyasha's annoyance. Shippo finally peeking over the edge of the well not interested in them.

The scene froze like so many others he had witnessed.

"These are the people from the portrait."

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha," Kagome introduced as she longingly stared at the four.

She moved forward and gently reached out to smooth a bang from Sango's face before she smirked at them.

"And these two are their twins!" Kagome enthusiastically responded as she giggled at the two girls.

"Sango, the youkai slayer that lost her village to Naraku's deeds, whose brother was used as a puppet and eventually killed," Kagome sadly recalled as the memory of Kohaku's death replayed in her mind.

'My fault,' Kagome thought.

"And her husband?" Dean questioned as he stared closely at the man.

"Miroku," Kagome softly sighed, "he was a trained monk that helped me with my own holy powers. His family was originally cursed by Naraku; he lost his grandfather and father to the curse." A reflective smile gleamed on her face as she sighed, "We broke it and he had his children."

The scene was quickly wiped clean and she was upon her wedding day. She was dressed in a white kimono with the villagers watching her and Inuyasha. Dean felt a wave of nausea hit him at the sudden transition, but his eyes focused upon the marrying couple and confirmed his thoughts about what was happening.

'Inuyasha was her husband,' Dean thought, not shocked at the revelation, but he did feel strangely.

"If we would've waited," Kagome paused as she bit her lower lip, "before we had relations. He might be alive today."

Dean didn't know what to say. There wasn't a guide to a situation like this; a situation where you become immortal and leave your hubby to die. Dean sighed; there was something with odd situations. So he did the normal guy thing; he decided to distract her.

He swung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as he asked, "So, am I going to be fine when I wake up?"

The colors became distorted once she was distracted. Her eyes solely focused upon him as he smiled at her.

"I hope so."

And then she slid from under his arm causing his smirk to falter. The serious look upon her face didn't give him any clue to whether or not she was serious.

"Kagome."

She merely closed her eyes and didn't reply as the colors were wiped clean.

Dean dryly laughed as he asked, "Seriously, Kagome?"

* * *

Katsumasaru and Sounori idly stared at the man across from them. Apparently, their Aunt Miko Kagome was meeting strange beings. The angel known as Castiel did not pretend to be human. He sat with his spine stiff and eyes focused upon the two.

"Would you like a drink?" Sounori questioned.

Castiel didn't twitch as he replied, "No."

'Kagome does keep rude company,' both thought as she wryly watched Castiel.

"How exactly did you locate them?" Katsumasaru asked.

Castiel pulled out his cell phone and replied, "GPS."

"No angelic powers or anything?" Sounori queried.

"No."

Silence quickly consumed them. Sounori loudly sighed and blinked at the strange Angel. He felt Katsumasaru stiffen beside him and knew that his brother was irritated. Another sigh escaped the normally happy male as he slumped upon his seat.

"Will there be any repercussions to this event?" Castiel asked as he motioned to the two.

"None that I know of," Katsumasaru replied with a smirk.

"None," Sounori quickly assured with a chuckle.

Castiel didn't look reassured, but a groan from Dean was enough to direct his attention to the pair upon the floor. Dean's hands twitched before they went to his head and he loudly groaned. Kagome merely yawned as she sat up and stretched.

"Are you alright?"

Castiel's voice caused a look of pleasant surprise to flitter across her features. Kagome gave a reassuring smile as she replied a soft yes and then directed a gaze to Dean.

Gently she reached out and pried his hands from his face. His eyes were slightly open and she smirked down at him. Tenderly, she cupped his face and allowed her powers to rise to the surface. It was most likely the poison working against her blood.

"That feels wonderful," Dean groaned as her powers worked their magic.

"You have such weird friends," Sounori muttered.

"I knew you before them," Kagome happily pointed out.

Katsumasaru snorted, but didn't bother with a dignified defense. Kagome smirked at their silence as she removed her hands.

"Better?" Kagome questioned Dean.

"Yep."

"So why is Leo is here?" Sounori questioned motioning to Castiel.

"And why hasn't he attacked?" Kagome asked looking to Dean. She had been attacked and got the feeling that the angel didn't take well to those of youkai heritage.

Castiel scowled but replied, "I sensed something was off, Katsumasaru didn't attack, and I came because I located Naraku."

Sounori's smile was wiped from his face as his back stiffened. Katsumasaru remained stoic, but his pupils narrowed.

"Where?" Kagome seriously asked.

"Apparently a small island off the coast of Maine has been isolated. The water surrounding it had turned to oil and destroys any type of transport. There were murders reported, the victims melted," Castiel explained.

Kagome pushed off the floor and smirked. It was time to get going again. The twins easily accepted her hug and wordless farewell. Every time she went after Naraku was a time she possibly wouldn't come back. They could only accept that this was her battle, but as they tightened their hug, it didn't mean they had to accept it.

"Good luck," Sounori whispered.

"If you need anything, you better call," Katsumasaru idly threatened.

"Of course," Kagome happily assured.

His look assured her that he wasn't joking. Kagome pulled away from the embrace and offered a hand to Dean. He stared at the petite appendage with a smirk.

"You coming?" Kagome questioned with an arched brow.

Dean took her hand and replied, "With such honesty and skilled hands, how could I pass."

They both glanced to Castiel and didn't find any disagreement.

"Watch her," Katsumasaru ordered Dean.

Dean smirked as he answered, "Can't keep my eyes off her."

* * *

Author's Note:

Please give a big, warm, wonderful, and loving thanks to Ohio_Writer! Her work is awesomely awesome as usual!

Anyone know who Leo is?

Welcome Asheluna!

Much love to those that review and assure me that this story isn't worthless and to Ohio_Writer who is just wonderful during this crossover!

Questions? Comments? Concerns?

Every time you review an angel gets his wings! {/\}


	5. Sullenness

**Sullenness**

_I am already aware of what will happen, but I still have choices to make_

K. Higurashi

* * *

Note: _Kagome is going to be having the past reflections in the future…anything from the past will be in italics!_

* * *

The trip to Maine had not taken long. They were already upon the East coast and staring at the jagged rocks that led out to the sea. They had stopped in Bar Harbor, Castiel muttering something about the island being near here.

So here they stood, on a wooden port built over the shallow bay with the sun steadily rising. Kagome had watched Dean walk off towards the boating area in hopes of finding someone to take them out to the island that was experiencing problems. This left her and Castiel patiently waiting, sometimes letting their eyes wander to the various shops.

The scent of salt and fish invaded her senses reminding her homeland. The cool temperatures kept the scents from becoming overbearing. Kagome leaned upon the wooden post as she stared into the sea. The groaning of wood caused her to glance over at Castiel as he stood beside her. His eyes intently focused on the distance before them.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she observed the strange Angel. It always seemed as if her were listening to something. She wondered if he could feel the energy of life like she could, or if it were something deeper.

"There are whispers."

His voice was gruff as he softly spoke, almost enough to match the soothing rolls upon the salt water.

"Heaven is whispering about you."

Kagome didn't say anything as she shifted her gaze back to the water, pupils narrowed in thought. She was grateful that Castiel wasn't human, because human nature would have him prodding her with questions.

"What whispers?" Kagome finally questioned.

Castiel shifted, obviously uncomfortable as he replied, "I am usually blocked from hearing anything, but someone wants your attention."

Kagome hummed, it was a common occurrence. Who wasn't after her in some way or another these days?

"What's the message?"

"You're time is short," Castiel replied.

Kagome snorted as she stood straighter. A grin crossed her lips as she stared at Castiel. His eyes studied her suddenly alert behavior. Slowly, her index finger began to trace the worn grooves in the wood.

"Everyone's time is short," Kagome mused as she smiled.

"You don't fear death?" Castiel asked, intrigued.

"Do you?" Kagome questioned back.

"Only separation from my Father; that is true death," Castiel replied.

"Then it's agreed," Kagome happily sighed. "We don't fear death and since separation will never happen, there is nothing to fear."

Castiel remained silent, not knowing how to respond. He had known the Miko had been alive for centuries, wandering time until the day she could have her revenge. Yet, unlike most revenge driven creatures, Kagome had never lost her compassion.

"I found a ferry that will take up to the island!"

Dean's voice broke their thoughts. Kagome smirked at him as she pushed away from post and moved toward Dean.

"Someone's crazy enough to ferry us?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Dean drawled, "if you and Cas wouldn't be so useless, we might've found someone less crazy."

Kagome chuckled as she replied, "Maybe if you had your sanity we wouldn't draw crazy people to us."

"Ha-ha," Dean dryly mocked as he crossed his arms.

"So," Kagome sang, "who's our ferryman?"

"Captain Ron of a pontoon," Dean answered before he grumbled, "What the hell's a pontoon?"

Kagome shifted her gaze to the distance and knew that island wasn't that far. A pontoon should serve their purpose. She wasn't sure of the exact ways of a pontoon, but knew it would be okay to use. So she shrugged in confusion.

"You coming Cas?" Dean questioned.

A nod was all they needed to know that he would be joining them. Kagome let her eyes drift back out toward the ocean with a sigh. Pupils narrowing, she couldn't help but notice that water looked a bit darker closer to the island.

A hand upon her shoulder caused her to blink and turn her head to the side. Dean arched a brow at her dazed expression. She shrugged his hand off and wrapped her arms around his arm before she began to pull him the way Castiel began to walk.

"How much did the pontoon cost?" Kagome questioned as she tugged him along.

"Guy just wanted three gold American dollars," Dean responded, "said that he took regular trips and that the charge was just for being annoying."

"I guess this trip won't be so bad," Kagome sighed.

"How are planning on getting your bow on the said pontoon?" Dean questioned.

Kagome smirked as she patted his arm assured him, "I'll get it across."

Dean smirked at her as they silently behind Castiel. Ever since returning from the twins, he could understand her motives a bit better. She hadn't subjected him to watching each memory, but there were things he could recall. The tragedy of killing her best friend's brother was the memory that weighed heavily upon her. It came to mind every moment she thought of Souta, her own demon possessed brother. Despite seeing the repercussions of Kohaku's death, he couldn't understand her willingness to kill her own brother.

He had never wanted to be a puppet, but he couldn't every kill his brother as easily as she seemed to make it. The fact that there was no freedom bothered him.

'What if?'

The thought of Sam as Lucifer's jacket still plagued him. Confusion still plagued him in that general subject. A hard poke to his head pulled him from his thoughts. Kagome was standing in front of him, pupils narrowed in observation.

"Before you try to live in the future, please be aware of the present."

With those words, she smiled and happily skipped toward Castiel. The Angel was holding her bow and quiver in hand. Dean blinked wondering where Cas had pulled those from. Kagome happily took the items and secured them comfortably to her person.

"Do you have your weapons?" Kagome asked.

Dean smirked at her as if asking her if she really thought he'd leave the Impala without them. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned to the right, he could do with a couple more items.

* * *

Kagome stared at the pontoon in disbelief. The floating device (it didn't deserve a proper ship name) looked as if it had been sunk and then raised back up. The metal railing was grimy, boarding on being slick with a dark substance. The floor of the pontoon was worn down and the seats looked unsecured. The cover atop the boat that was supposed to shade them from sun looked thin, almost transparent in its shade of blue.

'It's going to sink before we reach the island,' Kagome dreadfully thought.

"You going to stare all day or get on board?"

Dean smirked as he walked past her and stepped onto the pontoon. Kagome scowled and glanced to Castiel. He was never one for many emotions, but the unease was apparent upon his face. Kagome elbowed him and chuckled.

"You got wings, you can fly away," Kagome softly reminded.

"Can you drown?" Castiel questioned, wondering the extent of her abilities.

"Of course!" Kagome shouted, eyes wide. "Immortal, not invulnerable."

"Of course," Castiel muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes but made her way to the pontoon. Dean patiently waited, watching them and yet not daring to touch the metal railing. She stepped onboard and felt the sway of the water with her weight.

"You're all going to die."

Kagome gasped as she turned her gaze in the direction of the voice. Smokey blue eyes scrutinized her from under thick gray eyebrows that acted like curtains to the man's eyebrow ridge that overhung his eyes. A scraggly gray and black beard hung from his face, consuming his mouth in its mass of mess. He leaned against something that Kagome guessed was used to direct the pontoon. His attired consisted of a black rain jacket that hung around his skinny frame and was buttoned up. She could see a hint of faded jeans and some type of black boot.

Castiel tensed at her there side as Kagome glared at the scraggly man and harshly said, "Excuse me."

"Mosquitoes are a killer this time of year," the man elaborated.

"You must be Captain Ron," Kagome grumbled before she glared at Dean.

Dean gave her a smirk that told her that he had warned her that the man was insane.

"Call me Cap' Ron," he introduced. "I've been sailing for eternity, just me and—" Cap Ron patted a metal beam as he finished, "Hermes."

Captain Ron moved from behind his wheel. His movements were deliberately slow as he walked behind them and secured the entrance with a few chains. He motioned them to take a seat before he continued back to his position.

"Why are you ferrying us?" Kagome suddenly questioned as she ignored securing her seatbelt.

Smokey eyes glittered with something unknown as they clashed with her sapphire orbs. He leaned forward on his wheel as he allowed a few moments to pass.

"You did pay, correct?" Cap' Ron asked with an arched bushy brow.

"Yes, but—"

"There are no buts on my vessel," Cap Ron interrupted her. "I'll ferry any and all so long as there is payment involved.

"Is that good for personal safety?" Kagome questioned with a scowl.

Captain Ron released a hollow laugh as he threw his head back along with the pontoon in reverse. Kagome reached over and gripped Dean's hand as her teeth as the Captain with his eyes closed, backed the pontoon out of the dock. Dean chuckled as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Afraid of water?"

Kagome bit her lip and remained silent.

"She can't swim well," Castiel answered as he kept his gaze cast toward the island.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "How would you know?"

Castiel's eyes flickered back to Dean as he answered, "Heaven has been watching her for as long as she's lived."

That made sense, but how could a person go so long without learning how to swim? It was one of those important things that were good to know. Dean sighed as he glanced down at the Miko. Her eyes were open again and trained firmly upon the floor. Dean gave her hand a reaffirming squeeze.

"What have you heard about the island?" Dean suddenly called out to the captain.

"Other than the water turning black and people suddenly melting?" Cap' Ron sincerely asked, his eyes upon Dean and displaying no sign of disturbance.

"Yeah," Dean slowly responded, unsure of how to respond.

"Only a few vessels have gone in and almost none have returned," Cap Ron replied.

"Almost none," Castiel repeated.

"Correct, the only one to return had its crew melted into puddles of human goop," Cap' Ron explained.

"Then why would you take us?" Dean demanded, not pleased and suspicious.

Captain Ron shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I'm bored."

Kagome gave the lanky man a flat look before she let her eyes drift back toward the water. There was no use in engaging conversation with someone that seemed a bit, mentally unstable. Kagome shifted in her seat as the steady waves caused the pontoon to rock. Taking a moment, she noticed that Castiel had his eyes looking to the right, in the direction of the island. He had seated himself across from Dean and her, leaving Captain Ron to their left.

Her sapphire eyes focused upon the island as well. A strange mist was rising from the water around the island, blocking out everything save for a few brightly painted buildings that contrasted the grim atmosphere. Squinting, she tried to make out anything that resembled the rumors.

"You got to wait till we get closer to see the weird stuff," Cap' Ron muttered.

Kagome glared at the Captain's smirk before she looked over to a shrugging Dean. It wasn't like they should complain much. The man was giving them a ride to the island despite everything.

'So what if he's a little weird?' Kagome thought.

_"Why you do you always act so stupid!"_

Kagome blinked as she ran a hand through her hair. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered Inuyasha's scolding. He had always scolded her for being too trusting or just acting stupid. Still, as she glanced at the Captain, she couldn't shake the funny feeling he gave her.

_"Keh…"_

Reaching up, she gently rubbed the pearl that hung under her shirt as she thought through what her instincts were telling her. Ignoring them for a moment, she pushed off the plastic seat and stilled as she regained her balance. Dean scoffed as she dramatically held her arms out to the side as she made her way toward the front of the pontoon. She had never been one for water, so she easily ignored Dean's soft laughter. Her eyes remained focused upon the island ahead. The sun had been consumed by the mist and clouds turning the sky a dull gray with little hope of light.

_"Don't look so down…it'll lighten up."_

_"But…it's our wedding day."_

_"Just smile…that'll be enough."_

Blinking, she rested her hand against the metal pole that helped hold up the canopy over the entirety of the pontoon. Her eyes were looking towards the island, but were glazed as she listened for the memories. A regretful smile crossed her features.

_"I will always love you."_

Sapphire eyes became dull as she focused in on her surroundings. The water had darkened and gently rolled towards the pontoon in an effortless attempt to slow them. Kagome grasped the edge of a metal railing and leaned forward. The salty breeze caressed her face in an attempt to bring her from the memories.

'Ridiculous.'

Hands tightening on the railing she stared down at the water in an attempt to escape the past. Memories were pushed back as she focused on the sudden anomaly. The water was dark, but it wasn't a normal navy blue, but black. The color was a black as oil, consuming what little light they already had leaving her unable to see through the surface.

Tilting her head to the side in thought, she wondered if it was still water. Since there was no harm being dealt the water craft, Kagome leaned over the railing. Her lithe fingers reached out toward the black surface. A small wave and the water was only inches away from her touch. She stretched, straining against the railing and fighting the nervousness she felt rising from within her. Confusion washed over her as the water suddenly stilled despite their constant movements. A shadow, darker than the oil like water moved against the surface causing the water to move as if someone had slapped the surface. Kagome watched as it stilled under her hand and then swam under the pontoon.

"Careful!"

Kagome screamed as hands grabbed her waist and pushed her forward. Her fists tightened against the railing as she watched the black surface come closer and suddenly stop. Dean's laughter filled the air, quickly trailing after her scream. Kagome twisted in his grasp and slapped his chest cutting off his amusement. She glowered at him as she pushed him away from her.

"That was not funny!" Kagome growled as she glared at him.

A firm smile was stuck to his face as he replied, "You gotta' stay aware Kagome."

Kagome pointed to the water and shouted, "What if I fell into that stuff!"

"You didn't, because I had you," Dean responded with a shrug. His eyebrows furrowed as he suddenly said, "And I won't let you go."

Kagome had felt her anger leave, but still kept her scowl as she turned from him. This time she leaned against the metal bar and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was just playing with you!" Dean grumbled as he sat down once more.

_"Lighten up."_

"Whatever," Kagome muttered as she refocused. "There's something in the water."

"Really?" Dean asked in fake interest. "I mean it's only black and something is melting people."

Kagome glared at him as Castiel arched a brow at his behavior. Dean shot both of his eyebrows into his hairline with an innocent look.

"Not good to be teasing what's in the water," Captain Ron finally spoke as he spat onto the pontoon.

Kagome shuddered at his behavior as she glared at the man. At this moment she didn't care if he was their ferryman, she was a bit irritated.

"You just shut up you weirdo!" Kagome snapped at him. Eye focusing upon a sniggering she smacked him in the head as she asked, "What hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Dean smartly asked back.

Kagome questioningly looked to Castiel.

"I only sense death," Castiel replied to her questioningly look.

"Isn't that just dandy!" Dean dryly exclaimed, a bit too happy.

Kagome's eyes turned back to the oil like water and she focused. Her pupils widened and she cursed her stupidity as she saw the various shadows swirling just under the surface. The water suddenly rolled forward causing Kagome to freeze. It looked like a hand pushing through plastic; stretching and not breaking. The fingers widened out before closing into a fist and sinking beneath the surface once more.

"Such miserable souls," Captain Ron muttered.

A lone moan cut through the still water and air causing a chill to travel up her spine. The pontoon rocked and Castiel got to his feet, nearing Kagome and Dean. The surface of the water looked like thousands of people pushing and moving beneath the plastic surface.

Dean laughed at the sight as he hunched over.

It was a horrible symphony of moans of sorrow and shouts of rage as the water became unstable. A dark blanket covering bodies as they squirmed beneath the surface

"It's like a river of the dead," Kagome softly whispered.

"Like the River Styx, I imagine," Captain Ron mused as he smirked.

His hands were light upon the wheel as he plowed over the squirming forms.

"Reminds me of a lava lamp."

Kagome glared at Dean who was smirking at her after his little comment. She glared as she opened her hand and palmed his face. Warmth quickly welled beneath the flesh as she pulled at her powers and forced them into his body. The blood that he had in his body from her hummed to life and she grinned as felt something within him.

"He's almost possessed," Kagome stated.

Captain Ron sniggered as he dryly mused, "Too many spirits."

Castiel turned his eyes to the ocean and said, "Death."

Kagome quickly reached for that hum within Dean's body and she flared her powers. His pupils went narrow in shock as she sent a quick surge throughout him. As quick as the process began, it ended. Pulling her hand away she watched him as he rapidly began to blink. Once his eyes were focused upon her she cocked a brow.

"What just happened?" Dean seriously asked, confused.

"Death is obviously present because we're currently traveling Dante's Styx," Kagome answered she motioned to the water.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall his last moments. He had watched Kagome get to her feet and then…everything was fuzzy.

"It calls your soul," Captain Ron stated as he kept his eyes fixed on the island.

"You were overcome," Castiel agreed.

Dean blinked again before he turned around and stared over the railing and into the water. He jumped out of his seat as he tried to back away from the edge. Thousands of hands reached towards the boats as the sorrowful moans and wrathful screams reached his ears.

"What the…"

"Just like Styx," Kagome sighed as she stared at the forms. "Are they really souls?"

Castiel gave a silent nod as Kagome covered her mouth with a hand and kept her gaze focused upon them.

"They are the souls that have not been let into Heaven or Hell," Castiel explained.

"Purgatory?" Dean questioned, not pleased.

"These are the disbelievers, stuck in their rage and sorrow of unending doubt," Castiel elaborated as he sat down. "Of course, they usually are resting silently, but with Death…he has claim to anything that is not within the Heavenly realm or simply in Hell."

Dean watched as an oil covered form slapped another before vanishing beneath the surface. The scene remained repetitive until the mist that consumed the island began to leak onto the ocean. The pontoon moved along and Kagome noticed that the souls didn't venture into the mist, they carefully avoided the substance.

And then the mist had swallowed them causing Kagome to take Dean's hand and give the clammy palm a squeeze. The mist was thick, but they could finally make out the wooden form of a dock. Captain Ron idled his engine and allowed the pontoon to drift the remaining way. The docking was perfect, the pontoon resting a hair away from the planks.

"Well, don't get yourself killed," Captain Ron advised as he stared at them.

"It didn't seem that dangerous of a ride," Dean muttered as he stepped onto the dock.

A hollow laugh echoed in the mist as Captain Ron plainly said, "You paid your toll fairly."

Dean scowled as he took Kagome's hand and helped her off the pontoon. Castiel followed quietly after them. They silently watched as the man smirked as a wave pushed him away from the dock and back into the mist.

"You did find a whack job," Kagome observed.

"I sure did," Dean agreed.

They couldn't see much with the mist, but the light of a faded lamp caught their attention in the distance. Without a word, they silently moved toward the town. They each focused on their surroundings. Kagome slowed her pace, but Dean tugged her along by their connected hands. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

_"Where is Kaede…where is Rin?"_

_The silence was deafening before he spoke. Amber eyes held deep anger and sorrow as he replied, "Kaede was killed and Rin is injured."_

_The flowers fell from her hands as her eyes welled up with tears._

Kagome quickly blinked away the memory as she pulled her hand free from Dean's. The last thing she wanted was to be touched despite how her nature craved the physical contact.

_"Kohaku…"_

She cursed as she quickly jumped back. Kagome squinted her eyes as she focused upon the ground below. There was no need to kneel down, because she saw clothing and could instantly guess what had happened.

"I stepped in human goop," Kagome muttered; disgusted and angered.

"I guess people are being melted," Dean sighed as he stared down at the goop.

_"There is no body Kagome…she had been melted. There were signs of Miasma."_

"Naraku," Kagome hissed as she wiped her foot onto the dirt.

She would find him and kill him. There was no doubt about that and if he was on this island then he would end here. Moving without thinking, she pushed past Dean and Castiel. Her senses became sharper as she released her Miko ki. If she couldn't find him then she would get him to come to her. Naraku was here, she could sense him and her own brother's energy upon the island. A hand tightly gripped her arm and she found herself staring into the dark olive eyes of Dean.

"Thought we were through with secrets?" Dean dryly assumed.

"Naraku is here," Kagome responded.

Dean stilled as he thought over what she said. Kagome had been hunting Naraku for centuries, but she wasn't acting crazy in order to get to him. Her change of heart slightly startled him and yet impressed him.

"We should find a place and then search," Dean slowly said, testing her reaction.

He hadn't expected Kagome's nod, but he got it. It seemed delayed, but she was agreeing.

* * *

Centuries were boring.

He had originally thought that waiting fifty years was bad, but now he had centuries and found it to be painfully boring. It could've been worse, he did admit.

A cruel smirk adorned his features.

He was grateful that the Miko had taken such a stupid step. She had taken on youki in an attempt to extend her life. Her Miko ki had rejected and mutated it into a curse of the sorts. Life wouldn't be as great without her around.

Higurashi.

Her last name had taunted him throughout the long years.

It was a special gift reserved for her.

Her pain was sweet, like a fine plum fine that cleansed the palate. Witnessing her watch her beloved Inuyasha age while she remained frozen in time always replayed in his mind.

The anguish!

It was more beautiful than anything he could cause. Even the death of Kohaku by her hand wasn't as pleasing as her having to remain with Inuyasha as time claimed him. That is why, upon Inuyasha's funeral pyre he had decided Kagome's greatest gift.

Slaughtering her family with the knowledge that her brother was somewhere out there waiting to die by her hand; this was his gift to her.

It was a masterpiece, a one of a kind and one he would gladly die for. Just as long as she suffered; because her anguished existence was amused him to no ends. This is why, deep within his twisted soul, he knew that he would die at her hand and him at hers. It couldn't end another way because then neither of them would have closure. It wasn't that needed it, but he craver their confrontation.

Their confrontation. It was like a sacred ceremony, only justifiably their right and theirs alone.

"_I will kill you."_

He shivered as he heard her voice, constantly promising and replaying in his mind.

Naraku wildly smirked, twisting the features of Souta's flesh as he moved closer to the dock. He was intrigued that death seemed to help them, or more specifically her. Death when not under Lucifer's watch seem to enjoy his time among the living, or at least around the one that would not die, the Miko. His black slit pupils narrowed as he watched the human male slid his hand from her bicep to her hand. Their fingers weaved delicately together as the Angel vanished and they began to walk further into town.

'It seems I will have to speak to Death,' Naraku mused.

He believed that another game was in order.

* * *

A chill traveled down his spine as the mist clung to his skin. It was like that time in the future with the virus. The town didn't look as damaged, but it held the same atmosphere of dissonance. The wooden structured looked corroded away by the thick mist as faint stains of lilac tainted the wood and even the cement walkways.

His grip on Kagome's hand tightened as he continued walking. The woman remained silent, but he could feel the rage beneath her skin as she spotted another human goop pile. A woman sweeping her porch ceased movement as they began to pass her. He smoky blue eyes the shifting with their movement, the only sign that she was watching them.

"This place gives me the creeps," Dean muttered as he focused ahead.

"At least were not on that pontoon," Kagome softly said as she spotted a street of shops.

Their pace increased and finally, they made it to wooden planks that connected all the shops together.

"It looks abandoned," Kagome sighed as she slowly blinked.

Dean grunted in agreement, but still tugged her along. The planks groaned under each step, protesting the movements. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as her nose stung with the familiar scent of sulfur. Dean stopped their movements and she knew he had smelt it as well.

"It's residual," Kagome softly assured him as she used her free hand to grab onto the back of his jacket.

They began moving once more, spotting light a few buildings down. The gentle tones of music reached their ears. Dean looked back at Kagome and motioned toward the building. As they got closer, the scent of alcohol and sulfur invaded their senses. Dean stood out of sight of the large windows as they stared at the brick doorway that was currently wide open spilling light onto the misty streets.

Kagome pulled her hand free and licked her lips as she prayed this would work. She reached into the sides of her pants and pulled free two long crimson sticks. Dean eyes widened as she withdrew a thread from her front pocket and held it between her teeth. She screwed the two sticks together and that's when he realized that this was her bow.

"When did you do that?" Dean questioned.

"Katsumasaru," Kagome softly replied careful of the thread.

She secured the thread and looked over her work. It had been a wild chance when Katsumasaru had offered to modify her old bow. The wood had been made from the Goshinboku centuries ago and held a deep value to her. Still as she looked over her weapon, she realized it was perfect. Kagome dropped her jacket to the floor and shivered as her flesh prickled to the chilled air.

"You had a bow in your pants and quiver on your back?" Dean questioned. If hadn't witnessed this then he wouldn't believe it.

Kagome smirked as she withdrew an arrow and knocked it in place. She stepped around Dean only to have him grasp her elbow.

"Ladies don't go first in this instance," Dean firmly stated.

"You've no weapons and I heal fast," Kagome replied as she glared at him and pulled free.

She didn't mean to make him feel inferior, but she could be risked in this situation. Her healing abilities were fairly perfect and she always survived wounds. Thanks to Shippo youki, she could survive anything but decapitation and the removal of her heart. Kagome tensed her string and she kept it lowered and looked around the corner and into the glass. The fogged window didn't allow her to see much, so with one swoop she was in the doorway with her arrow aimed.

Her weapon was pointed at the ground as her eyes widened. Kagome took a saddened step inside what she deemed a tavern. It was no wonder why there weren't many people.

"Bastard," Kagome softly whispered, the rage tempered by the sight she was witnessing.

Dean's hands on her shoulders quickly turned her around. He pulled her close and let her bury her face in his chest as his eyes looked over the scene. It looked like the town had been having a meeting when they were attacked. Families remained seated as tables as single slumped against the oak bar. At the front of the building, were bodies collapsed upon a stage, he guessed a governor or mayor. Dean gently took a step back, taking Kagome with him. Judging how some were still seated he could only guess that the attack had been quick and not painful.

Yet, what he had already seen had been fully melted humans of goop, not just sticky skeletal remains.

"You shouldn't be here."

Dean pushed Kagome away as he spun around and withdrew a knife from the sheath at his hip. He stopped when he saw a young boy standing in the mist; face pale and eyes seemingly dead.

"Everyone's pretty much dead."

"Who are you?"

The boy shrugged as he replied," Doesn't matter, I'll be dead soon enough."

Kagome stepped around Dean and noted that he was just a bit shorter than her as she seriously said, "Take me to the other survivors."

The boy scowled looking a bit conflicted. Sighing, she realized that her tense nature wasn't going to help sway any survivors.

"He," Kagome motioned to Dean, "is a pro at hunting demons and I've got powers that can help your island."

The boy's furrowed as he hesitantly asked, "Like superheroes?"

"Sure kid, something like that," Dean easily replied.

The boy sighed as seemed to contemplate something. His shoulders sagged and his eyes darted around before they settled on the two.

"They might not like you," the boy warned.

With those words, the boy turned and began to lead the way past the tavern. Dean let his gaze wander trying to make himself familiar with the area as Kagome focused on the boy. His aura seemed so dull and she couldn't blame him in any way with the tragedy surrounding him.

"Do you know who did this?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Without looking at her he answered, "The boy with milky eyes."

It was confirmed, Naraku was here wearing Souta's body still like some prized suit. She scowled at the thought and shifted the bow upon her shoulder in an attempt to rid herself of the irritation.

"What do you plan to do?" Dean questioned as he looked at her.

"Kill him."

Two words, said without missing a beat. She could hide the emotion, but she couldn't stop the ache that it caused within her chest. Dean reached out and suddenly stopped in mid motion. Kagome turned to stare at him strangely. His pupils widened and suddenly he fell forward.

"Dean!" Kagome gasped as she darted forward, catching and collapsing with him from his weight.

A strangled groan escaped his lips and she stared in horror as his eyes rolled back. Kagome searched his body with her ki, trying to find something only to find nothing. A strangled cursed escaped her lips when he went limp and fully sagged to the dirt.

"He's next."

The boy's sudden words were eerie, but she glared at the kid. Her concern over Dean was overriding her concern for the boy's feelings.

"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded, angered and worried.

"The things in the water will come for him," the boy softly said, eyes wide in fear as his lip trembled.

"He'll be melted like the others?" Kagome snapped, wanting to be prepared.

"No…the others. The black things from the water."

The images from when she had been on the pontoon snapped into her mind. Those souls struggling to service, but forever weighed down. Controlled by death. Kagome looked at Dean and saw that his eyes were fluttering open.

Death was coming for Dean Winchester.

Kagome leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead and exhaled a cool breathe upon his heated flesh. It seemed that this trip had just gotten more complicated.

"You could kiss a bit lower," Dean offered.

Kagome smirked; something told her that he would make it through this adventure.

"What am I doing on the ground?" Dean suddenly asked.

"I couldn't resist your manly charms and decided to have my way with you," Kagome dryly responded, not able to keep the smile from gracing her lips.

He reached up and affectionately pinched her nose as he replied, "We don't want to scare the kid."

Kagome swooped back down and kept her lips an inch from his as she slowly asked, "This bothers you?"

He tried to lean forward to connect them only to have her pull out of his reach; a smirk lighting up his features.

"If I say no, do I get a kiss?"

"Honesty and lying are the same," Kagome mused, "both used for personal motivations and gaining no reward in the end."

Dean sighed knowing that he would get nothing from the Miko. So, as he got to feet, he swept her into his arms and held her close. Her petite form reached his shoulders in height, tucked safely in against him. Her hands pressed against his chest and despite the sulfur he could still smell the spice that identified Kagome.

"Stealing from a holy person?" Kagome teased.

This time, he leaned in close, lips tense above hers. Sapphire eyes became lidded in glazed anticipation as Dean spoke; "It's not stealing if it's offered."

Dean released her with a wink as he kept his hand within her own and turned to the kid. The boy merely rolled his eyes and gagged before he began his job of leading once more. They both noticed that the kid was leading them closer to what looked like an old Folk Victorian house. It was hard to tell in the mist, but the house looked about three stories and a shade of sky blue. The boy led them up to the square doorway where he knocked lightly. While they waited Kagome noted the sign nailed to the side of the house.

"Bed and Breakfast," she read.

The door cracked open and then it fully swung open. Kagome wasn't surprised to see a haggard looking woman. Her hair brown hair was frizzed and clothes looked wrinkled. Despite the bags under her eyes, she grabbed the boy into her embrace and glared at the two strangers.

"How did you get here?" The woman asked as she pushed the boy behind her.

"We took a pontoon," Dean answered. "A thing that float's on water was quite helpful."

"Impossible," the woman snapped angrily, "nothing can get past the oil."

"We did," Dean easily replied.

"Those things in the water have been sinking boats!" The woman growled; tears of frustration in her eyes. "There is no way on or off!"

"Regardless," Kagome sighed. "We are here to help Mrs."

The woman scoffed and only shook her head as she muttered, "Whatever, but you better come in before you get killed."

Kagome shut the door and asked, "I'm Kagome and this is Dean."

"Ashley," the woman muttered. "You've already met my boy James."

"How have you not been attacked?" Kagome softly asked.

The house was still in good condition and it hadn't looked like it had been attacked. Ashley smirked in her dark brown eyes as she turned to face them in her antique decorated living room. She reached onto a table and withdrew a box of salt and waived it.

"Before the ocean had turned black and the mist descended we had by the ocean," Ashley softly began as she leaned against an oak doorframe. "The young man appeared magically upon the beach and then the black fog attacked a few people. When the water had dried on us I realized that it left behind salt and they couldn't harm us."

"And the house is protected how?" Dean questioned intrigued.

"I've been mixing salt in the ground around the house everyday and so far those things can't enter," Ashley explained, quite proud.

Make the land like salt, it was ingenious. Dean glanced up at the ceiling when he heard a thump.

"How many people are here?" Dean asked, keeping his gaze on the ceiling.

"I have ten children and thirty adults here," Ashley softly replied. "I don't know about anyone else."

"We saw one woman early," Kagome sighed.

Ashley scoffed as she turned on here heel and sneered, "That woman is one of them."

That explained the woman's creepy stare. Still, they were still new to the situation and really didn't have a firm grasp on what was happening. They followed Ashley silently into the kitchen where they saw her son, James preparing something. He set out a few glasses on the table and poured a familiar smelling drink.

"Coffee," Kagome moaned.

She gratefully took the cup and sipped, not caring about the missing cream or sugar. Dean took the coffee, but kept it in his hands more for the warmth.

"So," Ashley began as she took her own beverage, "I've seen many freaky things in the past three days and am willing to bet you're just as freaky if you got onto this island."

"I'm a Miko, a priestess that can harm that black smoke you saw," Kagome explained. "I also might be able help clear up this island mist."

"And him?" Ashley asked, motioning to Dean.

"I just hunt anything not human," Dean replied.

Ashley leaned against the counter with the lips to her cup gratefully breathing in the coffee fumes with a sigh.

"So, you think you can save us?" Ashley mused.

"That's our job," Dean replied.

Ashley's eyes drifted out the window and to the still afternoon sun.

"You're welcome to stay here while you're trapped here," the weary woman offered.

"Oh, we also got another with us!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" Ashley drawled.

"He's an angel," Kagome elaborated.

"Sure," Ashley sighed. "Then you two and your angel can share a room."

"Know any places I could get a gun?" Dean questioned.

"Gunsmith's shop is on the port," Ashley answered.

Kagome sighed; she really didn't want to venture out toward the water again.

"You know the island pretty well?" Dean asked.

"While you guys draw up maps …I need some fresh air."

Dean nodded as Kagome turned on her heel and left. He couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

* * *

Kagome was angry. Of course, she always a bit irritated these days. It didn't help that she felt Naraku's presence near, closer than she had ever felt before. She had left the house and stepped onto the salted grounds. Kagome guessed that Ashley had only salted the grounds up to the fence. It would make sense, because then projectiles couldn't reach the house. The mist stirred with her steps causing her to pause as she came closer to the fence.

'I now know how Kikyo felt,' Kagome sourly thought.

It was like a constant feeling of not belongings and knowing that you didn't belong.

"Sister."

Kagome heard the childish giggle and her eyes narrowed. The past refused to stay in the past and it was her job to insure that everything was put into place.

"Show yourself!" Kagome demanded.

Her bow shifted to her hand and she already had an arrow notched. She paused and then took aim, her eyes focused past the fence.

"Don't you want to play?"

"Damn you Naraku, show yourself!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

The childish giggled turned to a deep familiar chuckle. Kagome tightened her grip on her bow out of nerves and watched as the form of her brother emerged.

'This is not Souta,' Kagome firmly reminded herself.

The childish smiled that graced his adolescent features did nothing to ease her pain. She knew that Naraku was there, using her brother as a suit. Kagome still kept her arrow taunt as Naraku moved closer. His brown eyes swept across the ground before switching to a milky white with black slits.

"Salted ground," Naraku mused as kneeled down and ran a finger along the ground.

Kagome watched as his skin smoked and joined the mist. Naraku's eerie eyes focused upon her and he smirked.

"I will destroy you," Kagome promised as the tip of her arrow glowed.

Naraku chuckled, "I no longer fear your powers Miko."

"A demon is a demon no matter the rank," Kagome calmly replied. "If it takes everything I have, I will destroy you."

Naraku sniggered as he leaned against the fence and switched his eyes back to Souta's brown. In her brother's voice Naraku moaned, "Don't be such a downer sister."

"You are not my brother," Kagome quickly hissed.

Naraku placed a hand to heart and sighed, "Do you know how much that hurts Souta?"

Kagome gulped and watched as his lips curled up in a smirk. He snapped his fingers and she watched as the mist thickened around him.

"I am going to give you a gift since Death seems so fond of you," Naraku proudly stated and then added, "since I am fond of you."

Kagome chuckled as she calmly said, "If I kill Dean Winchester Lucifer will give me your twisted soul all nice and prettily packaged, with a bow."

Naraku scoffed, "That spoilt brat, there's a reason I stay far away from that one. Death and I know we're both leashed in his tantrum." He looked wistful for a moment before he concluded, "Watch your human because my gift will be searching for you with great vigor."

She heard the door open and turned to see Dean stepping out. Her gaze went back to the area Naraku had been only to see he was gone. Kagome spun the arrow in her hand and placed it back in her quiver. She shouldered her bow and turned to face Dean with a smile.

"You alright?" Dean asked, eyebrow cocked, facial expressions saying her was unsure.

"I'm fine," Kagome assured.

She would have to watch Dean very carefully now that Naraku was targeting him. A bet that she would lose would be that Naraku had marked him early today when he went into convulsions and didn't remember.

'Save an island and protect Dean,' Kagome thought with a sigh.

"We're going to head to the gun shop first since I got rounds on me," Dean softly said once he got close to her.

"Rounds, but no gun?" Kagome seriously questioned.

Dean smirked as he responded, "We all can't be masters of shoving things down our pants, now can we?"

* * *

Author's Note: (Edit 5/18/10)

Please forgive Ohio_Writer for the delay in the edit! I do because her comments have helped my take this story in the next direction!

Much love to those that have reviewed!

As always, please continue to leave any type of comment, because they give help and inspiration!

Till next time


	6. Heresy

"Our intellect is altogether void; and except what others bring us, we know nothing of your human state." Canto X, pg. 56

H. Kagome

Heresy

* * *

"_You believe Naraku is really alive?"_

_Kagome scowled at her intended, but gave a firm nod. She couldn't exactly name what it was that told her this, but it was an odd sensation. That and Kohaku had gone missing a week ago. Kirara had been discovered, bloody and beaten, barely making it to the village. So, it had to be Naraku, because there was no other enemy that wanted revenge. Sesshoumaru had even vouched that Inu-Taisho's enemies had all be disposed._

"_I sense him," Kagome quietly murmured, unsure as she twisted her hands around the wood of the bow._

_Inuyasha scoffed as he reached out and ran a calloused finger along her tense knuckles, "If he is alive, we'll get him."_

"_I just don't want anyone to suffer," Kagome softly sighed._

"_We beat him once and we'll do it again," Inuyasha softly assured and then gruffly added, "I'll teach that bastard to stay dead!"_

_Kagome, despite the reassurances, she felt something over whelming coming from the West. It was familiar, but different…more powerful than Naraku in his youkai form. She couldn't help but dread what was to come._

* * *

"You like Lucifer, are nothing more than a sadistic, spoilt brat."

Naraku glared at the aged figure that stood on the docks. He had been standing here for what seemed like hours staring at the black ocean and watching forms shift underneath. His eyes narrowed as he watched the lanky figure begin to shift. The beard fell and disintegrated into ash along with his eyes shifting to that of a void of darkness. The outfit he wore on the pontoon shifted to a black over coat and black slacks with leather dress shoes.

"And you are still a lap dog," Naraku reminded.

Death arched a brow and smirked. His wrinkled features curling with the movement as he said, "No matter how many leashes I may have, there is not enough resistant to keep be from biting you."

"Lucifer would punish you," Naraku snapped.

Death's features went flat as he stated, "You are a demon, nothing to him."

"Just bring forth the soul," Naraku snapped, irritated.

"What is it with simpletons and sideshows?" Death quietly mused.

He walked to the edge of the plank and held his hand over the black water. The souls struggling to break free suddenly cleared away from him, which pulled forth a dull smile.

"Contrary to popular belief, "Death sighed. "Every soul; no matter location was first mine." He glanced over his shoulder and stated, "Even your own."

He didn't reduce himself to such tactics of chants or spells, because he was far above such child's play. His pale fingers danced over the black oil and his lighted with satisfaction when he felt the energy of a particular soul.

"This will is strong," Death mused and he pulled.

"More like brash and stupid," Naraku corrected with a scowl.

"Regardless," Death drawled. "You are very brash and stupid to be doing this to that Miko."

"Don't you want her dead?" Naraku questioned.

Death looked over from his crouched position, his face plain as he said, "Death neither wants nor craves anything. I don't care about lifespan much like I care not for emotions or religions. When the final grain of sand falls, it is simply your time. I only insure that order is maintained and the Miko has kept order thus far."

"Bring back the soul," Naraku growled.

Death monotonously said, "He is already here."

Naraku could not help the anticipation that flooded his veins. A groan unlike the others broke the air. It caused the mist to twist away as a black oil covered hand reached out and grasped the wooden planks. Claws dug against the grain of the wood as the body fully emerged. Death got to his feet and stood back as the soul pulled itself onto the docks.

"Wonderful," Naraku murmured.

* * *

Kagome kept her bow tightly gripped in hand as they moved back toward the docks. She honestly didn't want to go this way. In fact, her instincts screamed at her to lock Dean away, somewhere safe where nothing could ever touch him.

"We should stay away from the water," Kagome softly suggested.

Dean nodded in agreement. It was only logical to stay away from the danger zone. Kagome sighed in relief as they continued to moved. She took the lead since all Dean had was a knife at for the moment. Kagome stopped walking and glared at the figure moving ahead. The tip of her arrow glowed and Kagome kept her string taunt before she released. The snap of the arrow caused the wood to vibrate and soothe her nerves.

As the arrow drew closer to its targets, the glow brightened illuminating the mist and what she had aimed at. Black eyes widened in fear as the arrow struck through the head. Pink consumed the eyes as electrical currents of purifying power traveled through the body. A second later, it fell.

"Your powers are that strong?" Dean questioned, in shock.

"I wouldn't have survived all these centuries if I were weak," Kagome stated as she lowered her bow.

Dean stood still as he watched her move toward her kill. She placed her foot upon the man's head and tugged her arrow free. She carefully wiped brain off of the metallic tip before placing it back in her quiver. Kagome kneeled down and lowered the eyelids as she softly murmured a prayer for the human.

The water in the distance stirred, black waves reaching toward the shore. Kagome felt her insides twist and knew that the water was reaching for them. Kagome got to her feet and looked to Dean. No words were needed as he led the way to the gun shop. She kept her senses on alert, not willing to downplay Naraku. He had always proved to be a parasite, something that always spread. She glanced at her watch and cursed.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked as he stopped.

"There's no time here!"

She removed the watch and threw it toward Dean. He caught the small silver mechanism and stared at its frozen hands. It had stopped the moment they boarded the pontoon. He held it to his ear and was surprised to hear ticking, by see no movements. Kagome was already checking her cell phone and saw the digital numbers frozen at the same time. Dean glanced at his watch and confirmed that something was wrong with time.

"Can Naraku control time?" Dean asked, not liking the situation.

"No," Kagome assured, "but Death might be able to."

"Death is here?" Dean questioned.

The dim light that escaped the clouds began to fade and they stood frozen as they heard the streetlamps flicker to life. Kagome moved closer to Dean and grasped his hand as she turned her gaze to the ocean.

"That black water represents Styx, Captain Ron was a play on Charon," Kagome quickly explained.

The water danced, but as they squinted their eyes they realized that it was the souls pushing at the surface. In the distance, Dean saw the man from the cemetery, Kagome's brother. His eyes were shadowed but a smirk twisted his features.

"Enjoy my gift sister!"

Dean hadn't realized that Kagome had released his hand. All he saw was the glow of a charged arrow speeding at the black water. The water separated but the arrow exploded clearing the black to reveal the blue. As soon as the energy dissipated, the black consumed it once more.

"Move!" Kagome shouted.

She roughly pushed Dean and notched another arrow. A dark chuckle surrounded them and Kagome's eyes widened as hundreds of blackened forms separated out of the water and took steps onto the shore. Fear filled her veins as she thought of Dean's safety and the arrow flared brilliantly and she fired. The blackened forms groaned as they evaporated from the impact and just by being near it.

"Get a weapon!" Kagome shouted when she noticed Dean still behind her.

The shoreline was quickly filled with the shadows once more and Kagome notched another arrow.

"I'm not leaving you here to face these alone!" Dean shouted back.

Kagome released another arrow and turned to face Dean. It was just like the time Inuyasha had tried to push her away. It was all for the sake of safety, because there was no use in protecting something dead.

"You are useless to me without a weapon," Kagome firmly declared. "So, make yourself useful and get a weapon because I won't be you guardian angel like Castiel."

His lips were tight and pupils narrowed. Yet, she was relieved when he turned heel and ran back towards the shops. They shouldn't have wandered so far, but she was happier knowing that he had a chance at being safe.

Kagome withdrew another arrow and let her powers flood her entire being. The Miko ki sparked offer her porcelain skin, igniting like lightening in the night. She withdrew another arrow and took a firmer stance as she notched it.

'I will kill you Naraku.'

* * *

"_Kagome!"_

_She hadn't bothered to wipe the tears from her cheeks instead letting them dry upon her skin. If she hadn't been so naïve, she would've seen the signs. Kohaku hadn't been himself after he had returned, just as battered as Kirara. Even at her wedding, he had been cold and distant. Honey brown eyes remained focused ahead, but she had noticed his gaze upon her mostly. There had also been the moments she had caught him staring at his own hands as if he had never seen them before._

_Roughly, a hand wrapped around her bicep causing her to pause in her sprint. She was spun around but didn't slam into her captor's chest. Digging her heels into the dirt she ceased her movements and glared into the golden orbs of her husband, her mate._

"_He's close!" Kagome snapped at him as she tugged her arm._

"_What are you going to do?" Inuyasha snapped. Her mouth opened, but Inuyasha was already scolding her. "Are you going to get yourself killed in this chase?"_

"_He killed Kaede!" Kagome sobbed, tears couldn't flow despite how her soul ached. "He injured Rin!"_

"_That doesn't warrant your recklessness!"_

_He pulled her into an embrace, but she couldn't return it. Her heart cried out for this suffering to end and her soul wept for everything that had happened. Inuyasha kissed her upon the forehead and inside she anguished. Truly, at this moment she understood Kikyo's dilemma. Despite all those that cared for her or her for them, she couldn't put her duties behind her. Her duty had to come before her heart._

"_I must stop Naraku," Kagome firmly said as she pulled from his embrace and began to run once more._

_Inuyasha for once in his life, cursed his wife for no longer being clumsy or untrained._

* * *

Dean Winchester cursed the woman he had left behind. Even as he kicked in the door to the gun shop he cursed her. He had never met a more stubborn woman than before. It amazed him that she had ordered him around and succeeded in doing so. As he searched the racks for a shotgun he muttered curses to her name under his breath.

'Going to get herself killed,' he sourly thought.

Dean found a shotgun to his liking and began to search the counter drawers for a key to the lock on the trigger. He needed to hurry up so he could get out there and shoot something. He slammed a box of shells upon the countertop.

Man was he pissed!

He finally released the trigger and loaded the gun. Giving it a hard pump he moved back toward the door.

"Where you going Dean?"

"What the hell?"

He turn and there standing in the side entrance was Kagome. Her face was smudged with black, but her bow hung over her shoulder. He noted an empty quiver upon her back. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward. He quickly moved forward and caught her within his arms. He lowered her gently to the ground and into his lap. She groaned, but he was happy to see her sapphire eyes focus upon his face. He ran his thumbs along her cheeks as he gently called her name. The corner of her pink lips twitched.

"Dean?" Kagome groaned.

"You okay?" Dean questioned. "You look like you got plowed out there?"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she replied, "Too many to purify, so I ran."

Dean smirked, but couldn't blame her. He was grateful that she was safe and back with him. Kagome reached up and gently caressed his jaw as she sighed.

* * *

_She knew that her arrow couldn't pierce the armor he wore. Swiftly, she withdrew the Tanto she carried and filled it with her power as she dodged his scythe and leapt over the chain that tried to wrap around her foot._

_Agility this was difference between those slaughtered and those alive. If she ever wished to return to Inuyasha then she had to be quick. The chuckling laughter that escaped the black eyes Kohaku reminded her of Naraku. _

"_I will get you Miko."_

_She wouldn't fail. Dancing closer she watched as he moved away from her as she danced closer. He abandoned his sickle and withdrew his own katana. Kagome ducked under a swipe and swept a foot out catching him off balance. She heard the brush behind her move. Let the youkai kill her, she thought as she focused upon Naraku's host. If she could destroy Naraku then her own life was worth it. Kagome watched as the black eyes widened in fear as her flaming pink Tanto slammed into his heart. _

_A scream echoed in the forest as warm blood splattered against her face. Kagome fell backwards as black smog shot out of Kohaku's mouth and towards the sky._

'_It's over,' Kagome thought as she weakly got to her feet._

_Yet when she turned away she felt everything within her go cold._

"_Sango," Kagome muttered._

* * *

"I thought I'd be too late to save you," Dean admitted as he stared down at Kagome.

Her eyebrows furrowed as confusion traced her features much like how his fingers outlined her lips. He chuckled, the sound vibrating them as he closed his eyes.

"You're always throwing away your safety," Dean softly mused, his eyes focused upon as he firmly said; "I don't want to lose you for no reason."

* * *

_Inuyasha sighed as he stared at his wife._

_Her eyes were deeply saddened, endless pools of a sorrow that couldn't be erased. Everywhere she went, she kept her gaze focused upon the ground. _

_Inuyasha sighed again, just when she was beginning to move past her family's slaughter; the Kohaku incident had torn the hole in her heart even deeper. It had changed her, making her overly protective and immersed in her duties. Miroku had tried to relieve her in her duties only for her to refuse. Sango hadn't helped matter. The woman despite having her own children had been deeply secluded as well. _

_Kagome finally stood from the herbs she had been gathering. Her was gaze distant as if no one was there any more. Inuyasha silently approached her, taking her hand within his own and giving it a firm squeeze._

"_I did nothing."_

_Those three words confused him beyond anything. She was always doing something. Her list of self appointed duties never seemed to end. And when she decided to elaborate he understood._

"_Naraku still exists."_

* * *

"You really do care," Kagome mused as she stared up at Dean.

He scoffed, "You really are dense. Of course I care."

Kagome avoided his gaze as she seemed to contemplating something. A gruff sigh escaped her lips and then she pushed herself upwards. Before their lips met she whispered, "I'm sorry, but I need your body."

Dean's eyes widened when her lips met his. He knew something wasn't right by the way she kissed. It was full of reluctance and a bit of disgust. When she finally pulled away, all Dean saw was amber before his world went black.

* * *

_She was consumed._

_Inuyasha growled as he spent another lonely night standing watch over the village so Kagome could travel with Miroku to a village supposedly with possessed villagers. The last time they had traveled, they had both arrived back home bloody and claiming their blood protected against spirits. That was how Kagome and Miroku and ended mixing their blood with salt and creating random seals around the village._

_He wished that she would just come home and spend the rest of eternity within his arms. Yet, once more, she stumbled back into the village tired and drained. Miroku had merely shook his head in disbelief before he left to find Sango for the night. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes upon Kagome and focused upon the pearl at her neck._

"_What have you done?"_

_Kagome had straightened her back as she faced the love of her life._

"_I can't rest until Naraku is gone from this world."_

"_So you've gone and done this!" Inuyasha growled._

_He quickly reached out and grasped the ivory pearl between his claws. Anger surged through his being as he thought of crushing it, but he roughly released it and crossed his arms._

"_I will not rest till I stop Naraku," Kagome softly vowed._

"_You will be the living dead like Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled. He waived a hand to the right where they both knew her final grave was. "Do you wish to be like her?"_

"_Kikyo would do anything to stop Naraku!" Kagome snapped._

"_And she let it consume her!" Inuyasha argued back._

"_You don't believe in me!" Kagome accused, face red in anger._

"_I want someone that will love and live with me!" Inuyasha heatedly shouted. "I chose hanyou to be with you!"_

"_Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sadly sighed. She tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away. "We will be together."_

_Pupils narrowed, Inuyasha growled, "You will watch everything die, including me."_

_Kagome stepped back as if she had been slapped. That hadn't occurred her and Inuyasha could see it in her face._

"_I wanted a lifetime," Inuyasha softly mused with a dry laugh. "I guess that isn't good enough for you."_

_Before she could speak, he vanished in a blur of red. The hand that reached out to him quickly slapped over her mouth as tears filled her eyes._

* * *

Kagome huffed as she ran toward the gun shop. She prayed that Dean was safe and finally had located a weapon. Why it was taking so long, she couldn't understand, but hoped there was nothing wrong. The groans filled the air and she glanced over her shoulder to see the shadow forms following her. She had decided that running was better than trying to fight so many, thus had made her decision. Kagome dashed toward the open back door only to have her eyes widen.

Dean stepped into the doorway with the shotgun aimed right at her. The smirk upon his face appeared far more dangerous as she ducked and he fired. She scrambled forward and reached his side as he fired off another round. Kagome turned to see the advancing forms and she snarled. Grabbing Dean by the back of shift she pulled him into the shop and slammed the door shut.

"Help me block the door!" Kagome yelled.

"No worries, sexy."

Kagome paused her frantic pace as her spine went rigid at what he said. How long had it been since Dean had dared call her some weird pet name? Dean strolled passed her, lifted a cabinet and placed it in front of the door. Kagome noted with interest that he lifted another cabinet, made of glass and oak and filled with various gun parts and blocked the door. He proceeded to block the other entrance. Something in the back of her mind told her that Dean wasn't that strong, that he was only human and had limits.

He stood there in the middle of the small shop that was like a box and dusted his hands with a sideways grin as if he performed the greatest feat in the world. Kagome stood behind the counter and warily looked at him with his cheerful demeanor.

"What took you so long?" Kagome questioned, not bothering to hide her suspicion.

She couldn't feel anything wrong with him, in fact he simply felt familiar. He cocked a sharp brow at her question and grinned. Calmly, he moved toward her where he leaned against the counter and merely stared at her. Silence consumed them as he leaned there content to trace every feature with his eyes.

"God," Dean moaned. "You look good."

* * *

_Inuyasha had accepted many things in his life, albeit grudgingly, but he could never cope with one fact. He was two hundred years old, counting the time spent on the tree and his time with Kagome, the math he didn't care about, but the fact that time aged him like a human now, he did. He hadn't known that being a hanyou, when he mated a human he would take their aging cycle. _

_He didn't regret it._

_But, he did regret what Kagome had done._

_She had not aged a single day; looking the same as the day she had first accepted the youkai that would retain her in an attempt to hunt Naraku. He hated, no, loathed the fact that he couldn't stay by her. If only she had expressed this desire to constantly hunt Naraku, he would've prolonged the mating until he found a way to share their lives equally._

_Not him dying and her watching._

_He would bleed himself daily if it meant he could stay with her. Inuyasha knew that he wanted to much, but all he had was what Kagome gave to him and yet naively ripped away. He would pass on knowing that she wouldn't be with him. She had never strayed from him, but it was aggravating._

"_Inuyasha."_

_His ear twitched at the sound of her voice. Her eyes that had displayed sorrow over Kohaku had infected her. She was the walking epitome of sadness and revenge. It made his stomach churn as he stared at her youthful face. He looked away with a depressed grumble._

"_Inuyasha."_

_She had called him again and he knew that he was being childish. Yet, who wouldn't be upset at being robbed of the time meant to spend with your mate? Despite their devotion, he knew that they would be separated. Death would claim him with no regard._

"_I would've done anything for you."_

_How he hates his voice. The youthful gruffness is replaced with an aged bitterness that could cause grapes to sour. Sango, despite her own issues had pitied him. Miroku had no words of advice and Sesshoumaru was an asshole as usual._

'_What is love when the other deems love less than their duties?' Inuyasha bitterly thought._

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you tell me anything?" the anger paints every word that he had said. _

"_I had no idea," Kagome murmured, voice tainted with regret._

_He looked at her before directing his gaze to the field. Finally, he sighed and watched as she fumbled with her finger and said, "I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," Inuyasha murmured as he made eye contact. "I will always love you, but you chose duty over my love."_

"_It's not like that!" Kagome protested._

_Inuyasha sadly sighed, "I chose you, not to become a full fledge demon and you chose…well, you made your choice."_

_He didn't like being right, but at this moment he felt like the most neglected person upon the world. As least he hadn't been aware when Kikyo pinned him to the tree. He didn't have to watch her fading heart day after day. It wasn't bad when he could travel with Kagome on her hunt, but age had finally slowed him down to becoming a liability. _

* * *

Kagome knew that something was off, but she also knew that Dean was naturally off. He moved away from the counter, eyes narrowed her. Slowly, he moved around the counter and she made sure to be still. It was like being stalked by a predator and she couldn't help but feel something was very wrong.

"Are you alright?" Kagome warily questioned.

His eyebrows furrowed and he deeply chuckled as he assured, "Of course I'm fine." His hands spread out to his sides as he stated, "I've never felt more alive!"

"You're just acting very strange," Kagome stated, not willing to play coy.

Dean cocked a brow and asked, "How so?"

Kagome scowled not being able to find a suitable argument. She moved around the counter and slipped past Dean. There were still areas of the shop they needed to secure. Judging by the shadows that danced across the glass, they were being surrounded.

"We have to figure out how to get past these things," Kagome stated as she glared through the window.

"You mentioned these were souls," Dean sighed. "So salt is out of the question."

Kagome couldn't help but agree, but she would find a way to get them out of these. The sound of footsteps told her that Dean was stalking behind her. His firm hands upon her shoulders and she could feel the heat of his body against her back. The emotions she felt for this man told her that nothing was wrong with this.

'I truly do care for him,' Kagome mused.

If she hadn't cared for him then she would've never let him inside her world. Since the day they had first met she had felt more than a physical attraction to him.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome mentally chuckled. That's who he reminded her of in so many ways.

Kagome reached up and covered the hand upon her left shoulder with her right hand. He leaned over her right shoulder and she felt his nose press against the crook of neck. Kagome tilted her head and rested her temple against their joined hands giving him access.

She felt the chill of air as he deeply inhaled the warmth of her scent.

* * *

_Inuyasha crossed his arms as he glared at that brat of a Kitsune. He couldn't help but partly blame Shippo for Kagome being captive to time. Even as he rested upon his deathbed though, Inuyasha exhaled and forgave the brat. Kagome had a way of getting those around her to bend to her will._

"_We'll meet again," Shippo assured, his emerald eyes gleaming with tears._

"_If I have to see your ass after I die then that means I went to hell," Inuyasha weakly, but teasingly said._

_Shippo released a hearty laugh before he stood up. Despite the hanyou's protest, he gave Inuyasha a kiss upon the forehead. The Inu Hanyou had been a father figure despite his continual protests of being so._

"_Don't torture him," Kagome scolded._

_Shippo laughed as he vanished in a wisp of smoke. Kagome cough and softly cursed her son's antics. Trust him to not treat Inuyasha like he was dying, which was good for his soul. Kagome moved to his bedside and carefully sat down upon the mattress._

"_I'm dying not dead," Inuyasha protested at her treatment._

_Kagome's eyes well with tears as she tightly grasped his hand as if she held him tight enough, he wouldn't go. They both knew that he was going soon, she could see his aura fading and Inuyasha could scent musty dew of death around him._

"_Don't go crying on me," Inuyasha softly barked._

_She wanted to protest as he moved, but he deeply sighed and pulled her into his arms. Kagome had missed the familiar embrace as he rested his head upon her right shoulder and inhaled her scent. His arms couldn't firmly hold her anymore, but she still felt safe. His heart slowly beat, the vibrations felt against her back._

_Inuyasha desperately wished he could stay with her forever._

* * *

Dean's lips were warm against her neck. She didn't mind the gruff feel of stubble against her flesh. Kagome kept her eyes open as she watched the shadows pass by through the window. They had no real form, just shadows in the fading light.

His hands pushed the bow that was slung across her shoulder to the floor. Quickly, he pulled the quiver from over her head and dropped it. The jacket she wore was pulled off and he moved closer to her. His hands gripped her hips as he pushed her told the wall and pinned her between the wall and himself. Instantly, his nose was at her jaw line where he deeply inhaled and with ease traced her scent along her collar before moving back to her jaw where his lips pressed.

The fingers that dug into her hips gently massaged the flesh through the jeans, kneading as if there were no material.

"Dean…this isn't..."

She was flipped around fast and slammed against the wall. He ended her protests by pressing his lips against her own. A gasp tore from her and he wasted no time in delving inside and pressing his tongue to her own. Her hands gripped his bicep, nails digging into the material of his jean jacket as he ran a hand along her back and to the back of her head where he tilted her head, not caring about scrapping the back of his hand against the rough wood.

Pulling away from the kiss his lips went for the underside of jaw. She jerked in surprise when she felt his tongue trace a circle at the hollow at her neck, before he nipped along her shoulder. Kagome moaned at the sensations. Her body heating with the sensations as the youki within her body reacted, warming deep within her soul. She didn't care as she ripped the buttons off the front of his shirt and dug her hands inside, desperate to feel flesh. Her hands were cool from the weather, but she splayed them against the warmth of chest causing him to gasp.

"I've waited so long for this."

Kagome heard the words upon the edges of her hazy world. She pressed her head back against the wall as his hair tickled the side of her face and his mouth tenderly sucked her collar. Teeth scraped against her skin causing her to moan in delight.

"Will you stay with me this time?"

Her sapphire eyes were hazy. The rising youki within her body was beginning to distort her senses. It raged against carefully placed barriers. It was like its own force and it urgently wanted out. Kagome hadn't realized that she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was tightly holding onto his hips with her strength alone. The warmth was making her dizzy with anticipation causing her to roll her hips and earning a hiss from him.

"God." His voice was guttural, rougher than normal as he groaned. "It's been too long." He deeply kissed her, tasting of mint and pine. "I've missed you."

And then her youki released, brushing against his soul and searching for energy to feed from. It was enough to pull Kagome from her haze and fully open her eyes. The energy her youki had latched to had oddly felt too familiar. Kagome focused sapphire eyes and went pale when she focused upon black orbs. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to regain herself. She quickly punched Dean in the throat pushed him away from her form. She caught her balance as she kept her gaze upon the possessed Dean.

"If you know what's good you," Kagome growled, not too pleased. "You will get out of that human."

All she could think; was that young boy, James had said that something was coming from Dean and she didn't like it. At the moment, there was proof right in front of her that something was in Dean.

'A gift,' Kagome mused as she watched the demon manipulate Dean's expression of pure confidence.

"Is that any way to treat your husband?" His eyebrows slightly rose as he smirked. "I thought you'd be glad to see me." He motioned to himself as he said, "You're human protested a bit, but a few dirty thoughts about you got him off guard." He made a whooshing noise as he said, "And then it was instant human jacket."

"You are not Inuyasha," Kagome firmly stated.

With another smirk he responded, "Who the hell would I be then?"

"Inuyasha is dead," Kagome firmly growled.

"And Death is hanging around the current area," Inuyasha defended. When he saw that she wasn't going to relax he sighed and clucked his tongue. "I'm not a demon from hell."

And with those words the black receded from his eyes to reveal amber orbs. Kagome let her hands fall to her sides as she felt her heart ache.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"Keh." The scoff escaped Dean's mouth. "Who else?"

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter has been edited as of 6/3 by Ohio_Writer! Please give her a big thanks!

Much thanks to those that have reviewed and given their thoughts into this fic!

And as always, your thoughts and comments are always welcomed!


	7. S and M

S and M

_We all kill ourselves for something…and during that process we tend to find we might even enjoy it._

_K. Higurashi_

* * *

It was cowardly.

She deserved to be digging the glass out of the skin of her arms.

Yet, she still ran. Her calves ached with exhaustion and her eyes burned with the shame of actually running away, running from him. How many years had she spent around familiar sites that could've housed his spirit only to find nothing. She had blissfully assumed that he had been accepted into Heaven.

Kagome cried out into the night.

How wrong had she been!

His soul had been floating around in a pool of uncertainty, still within Death's hand. Kagome tore another shard of glass from her arm as she leaped over a fallen tree. She was going to run to the other side of island if she had to, but she had to get away.

'I can't kill him.'

That was the thought that ran through her head as soon as she those amber orbs set within the familiar face she had grown used to. So, despite the shadows outside she had lunged through the window and took off for the wilderness.

'I can't save him…them.'

She couldn't understand how she could've been put into such a position. Her deceased husband was possessing the body of the man that she currently held affections for. The situation was utterly wrong and she didn't know how to deal. Her senses were so screwed that she was overtaken with surprise when she slammed into a something hard, but warm. Firm hands gripped her arms causing her not to fall back and she was relieved when she met the ever so blue gaze of Castiel.

"What are you doing?" Castiel questioned.

Despite the relief she felt at running into the angel, she also felt nervousness at being caught. Kagome allowed herself to feel the burning of her lungs and begin to actually breathe again. She clutched onto Castiel and happily dry heaved. It didn't matter that Castiel was awkward around her behavior, but she allowed herself to relax.

"The spirit of my dead husband," Kagome dryly whispered as Castiel's eyes narrowed, "is possessing Dean."

"Impossible," Castiel muttered.

He knew that the Winchesters had enough markings to protect against possession, but then realization quickly dawned on him. Kagome wasn't like Western religions, she was Eastern and had different types of creatures that played by different rules.

"A hungry ghost," Castiel muttered causing her to freeze in response.

"I can't harm them," Kagome whispered, eyes red from tears.

"You will allow Dean to die?" Castiel seriously asked. He couldn't relate to her emotions, but logic dictated that she save the living being. Her husband had lived his life and experienced his time, being in Dean was unnatural.

"I don't know," Kagome cried, soul twisting in anguish.

Castiel tightly gripped her arms and stared deeply in her eyes as he said, "I have observed your burden that God has allowed you."

"I can handle anything…but why them?" Kagome whimpered.

He rubbed his thumbs in circles on her arms as he said, "You remember everything suffering you've experienced?"

Kagome could only nod.

"All that suffering though cruel, it has made your heart strong," Castiel firmly explained. "God does not send you to war blindly. He has built you up, prepared you for a moment like this. He will never place a burden upon your heart that you can't bear."

"I don't want to deal with this," Kagome confessed.

"Regardless," Castiel sighed as he released her and regained his composure. "A choice not made is still a choice."

Kagome turned her gaze to the way she had run from. The warmth upon her arms caused her eyes to lower down where she was rivets of blood slowly trailing down her pale flesh and gathering at the tips of her fingers. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the wounds begin to heal, simply leaving the blood.

"He died longing to stay with me," Kagome softly admitted.

Castiel snorted and stated, "I've lived an eternity and haven't truly felt alive since I rebelled against my family."

"I feel guilty," Kagome muttered.

"We all feel guilt, but how will you feel when Dean dies?" Castiel calmly asked. With those words Castiel turned, fully intent on resuming his mission.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Castiel didn't turn back around as he dryly replied, "Something productive."

And then he vanished leaving Kagome alone. The doubts and sorrow instantly invaded her once more. She rubbed her arms trying to rid herself of the lingering kisses placed upon her skin. The first thing she needed to do, which Castiel had helped with, was calming down and thinking logically.

'Dean is possessed by my dead husband.'

Kagome couldn't help but let out a short laugh that was more like a bark. Castiel had mentioned a hungry ghost, which made sense. Inuyasha's spirit had been held captive in Death's hand to fester for centuries until he became a hungry ghost.

'Naraku calls this a gift.'

Bitterness swept through her at what Naraku had done. She had never enjoyed needless suffering, but she would take pleasure in killing him. Of course, she had to focus upon the task at hand.

Inuyasha. The Hungry Ghost.

They usually had their own form and didn't resort to possession. Depending on what they lacked, it determined on what they fed on.

Kagome took her first step forward, determined.

Inuyasha had been regretful, angry, and constantly vocalized the need to be with her. It partially explained why he had possessed Dean. He was looking for a way to get back to her. Kagome swiped her nose with her fist and sighed. She could take responsibility for making a stupid decision and leaving Inuyasha to wither away with time without her. It was her fault, a fault that she bothered her daily and could really only atone for by killing Naraku.

She felt the familiar aura not far; it flared brightly as if telling her to come. And she went towards it without hesitation this time. Kagome had come too far to turn tail and run. She wouldn't cower to anything and wouldn't let her will break now. Surviving, that is what she had done with every trial; she had survived and moved on.

Emotions were tangled like a net within her when she caught saw of Dean at the edge of the forest. His eyes were shut, but she knew that she wouldn't see the familiar olive that she had grown used to, but something foreign. His eyes snapped open and despite it being Dean's features, the way he held himself and slowly opened his eyes to stare at her unnerved her. His eyes were a deep amber, black pupils were oval and not a circle and then narrowed when they focused upon her.

"Kagome."

She felt her knees tremble.

* * *

Dean Winchester had never truly believed that a woman would be the death of him. Yet, here he was. It was a cage of darkness where he simply sat with his legs crossed and olive eyes looking for escape from within his black cell. Since the moment he had met the Miko, he had considered the possibility of traveling with her to be dangerous. Yet, he had still traveled with her, something in his soul recognizing something in her that he couldn't name.

She reminded him of none other he had ever met.

Kagome was odd. She was passionate about everything; her hunt and those that she took within her heart. Dean could also admit that she was also very naïve despite her centuries of living; she honestly tried to believe in the good of everything regardless of the tragedy within her life.

The moment he had kissed her that was the moment that he knew that he couldn't simply let her go. Dean had never been one for love, not since Cassie. Love was pretty much the reason for all the troubles in everyone's lives. God loved man too much, Angels love God too much, John had loved his wife too much and vice versa, and finally Sam loved Jessica enough to get her killed. It was a downward spiral in his opinion.

The Miko has somehow wormed her way into his heart. It had been her infuriating secretiveness and righteous mission of righting a wrong. How could he not be attracted to her? Kagome was woman with a deceptive look. All petite with wonderful curves, beautiful eyes that couldn't hide anything, and did he mention the curves? Of course, there was the way she could literally heal his soul with her pink 'fairy gloss' powers and use a machete. Her hands, despite the roughness of the centuries still contained the ability to tenderly touch. She amazed him to know end, especially with how she had allowed him into her past.

And yet, she hadn't pushed him into revealing his own past. She still didn't know that his brother was Lucifer's chosen vessel, nor did she know that he didn't mind her old age. Dean sighed within his prison.

'I should've never blindly leapt for her lips,' Dean thought as he thought of the amber he had seen in her eyes before he became locked within here.

"I hope she's doing well," Dean mused.

_You bitch too much._

If Dean could've jumped, he would've, but unfortunately he couldn't stand within this void. So, he glared into the darkness as he searched for the owner of the gruff voice.

"Get the hell out of my body!" Dean demanded; his shout echoing around him.

A scoff was his reply, yet there was still no other sound. He continued to glare.

_You should feel honored that I haven't killed your ass for touching my mate._

'Mate?'

Dean was confused, beyond confused. Kagome hadn't mentioned she was married. In fact, she had said that her husband was dead.

_Asshole. I am dead._

"Get the hell out of mind!" Dean roared, not pleased with having his thoughts interrupted.

He knew that he wasn't the smartest guy around. His attention span was way too short and his temper a bit short. It wasn't unusual for him to act without thinking, which is why when he simply went into battle he carried a lot of weapons. When in doubt and without a plan, simply carry more ammo.

_Moron. I can't get out of your mind because I possess you._

"Then why am I aware?" Dean questioned.

_Hell if I know. Enjoy it while you can because I'm gonna' consume your soul so I can keep your body._

Dean's eyes widened. He did not like the sound of that at all. What the hell type of ghost was this guy and how did he kill him?

_It's nothing personal._

"Hell if it is!" Dean shouted, face red. "It's my damn body!"

_I simply want to be with Kagome and I will do anything to be with her._

Dean sobered a bit in his anger. Love, once more he was being screwed over because of love.

"I completely understand," Dean stated. "Your chick became immortal and left your ass to turn to ash, I'd be pissed too."

He waited for a response, but found he didn't he get one. So Dean softly hummed, trying to think of a way to kill this spirit and get his body back. It was obvious that he was still in his body, just not in control of it.

_Not that I care, but your death will be painless._

"That's comforting," Dean dryly muttered.

_I can see why she likes you._

Dean cocked an eyebrow at that comment.

_I've been watching her for most of her life._

"You're as creepy as those damn angels," Dean muttered.

There was a scoff and then a harsh bark of laughter.

_She's important to me._

"Every heard of 'till death do us part?" Dean dryly questioned.

_Ever loved someone so much that you simply can't let go?_

Dean paused, he loved his family, but couldn't admit to that. He reached up and scratched the area above his heart wondering if that made him shallow.

_I'd do anything for her…even if she doesn't know that it's best for her._

Dean sighed; it was one of those types of ghosts. He couldn't help but feel he had been screwed for love.

"I am so going to kick your ass," Dean muttered with a scowl.

Inuyasha merely laughed at him.

* * *

The mist seemed to dance around the two forms. There was no light and oddly everything seemed illuminated. Kagome didn't want to move from this spot. She deeply wished that she didn't have to deal with this. Deeply she inhaled the cool air, scenting death upon the air and she exhaled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly murmured.

The corners of his lips tilted up, "I've come back for you."

Her emotions were conflicted. How long had it been since she had heard that voice and felt his aura? Far too long. She wanted to run into his arms, but held herself back. She knew that _her_ Inuyasha had died centuries ago. His life taken by time. For centuries, she had been putting down supernatural creatures. Despite this being some part of Inuyasha, she knew it wasn't right.

"Aren't you happy?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she felt her mouth drop in horror. He took a step toward her and she stood still. She couldn't back down, but she honestly couldn't reply. Kagome bit her lip trying to calm her conflicted emotions and finally she released another set of tears.

"Don't cry," he soothed, "I'm here with you now."

"No," Kagome softly said. "No you're not."

He stopped advancing toward her and she watched as he tilted his head up a bit in confusion, trying to scent her emotions but failing because of the limitations of Dean's body.

'Dean's body,' Kagome reminded herself.

"You died Inuyasha…naturally," Kagome calmly reminded.

His hands clenched, nails into palms at her words. She saw his pupils narrow and knew that he wasn't going to accept this. Of course, she felt grateful that he wasn't a twisted soul from Hell.

"Keh," he bitterly scoffed. "I should be with you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sadly sighed. "It wasn't right, but this is how it worked out."

"Worked out, heh?" Inuyasha muttered, eyes down cast. "I guess it did."

Inuyasha's tone was strangely calm and she felt nervous knowing that this was never easy. He blinked and when he opened his eyes she noted they were tinted red, hints that he was becoming enraged.

"Inuyasha? This isn't right," Kagome tried to soothe. "This isn't your body."

Deep within her hanyou's heart, she had always known that he held darkness. What heart doesn't hold darkness? Yet, she had never known he was so bitter. Kagome closed her eyes, memories assaulting her like daggers of every moment that Inuyasha had looked upon her as he aged and she didn't.

'I was too consumed by my duties,' Kagome pitifully thought.

Red eyes with black slits for pupils narrowed on her as he angrily spat, "I guess you're fine now." He slapped his chest as he spat, "Got yourself a new toy, eh?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she sputtered, "Dean is not a toy!"

"Or maybe our marriage just didn't mean that much to you?" Inuyasha cruelly asked.

She felt her heartbreaking as she watched him angrily snarl.

"It seems pretty damn easy for you to leave me behind!"

"It wasn't like that!" Kagome shouted. "You of all people know how evil is Naraku is!"

"Together!" Inuyasha roared. "A marriage is meant to take two! It was always about us! Not Naraku, not you being a lone person…us! No damn secrets!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha angrily huffed, eyes still read as he regarded the defeated look. It wasn't right! It would never be right! It was her fault that he had died! Inuyasha spat upon the ground.

'Her fault.'

It made perfect sense. She should've grown old with him and died with him. If only she had remained human they could've been happily together in the afterlife.

"I can't change the past…my choices," Kagome softly said, eyes pleading with him to understand.

"I guess you can't," Inuyasha drawled as he took another step forward. How he craved to be with her again. He could imagine her warmth, he could imagine the scent of blood, the taste of her flesh and it all made sense. A twisted smile stretched Dean's face as he cooed, "Come be one with me."

"Inuyasha I…"

Her protest was cut short as he coldly said, "It's your fault I died…that we couldn't be together." At her silence he added, "Come be one with me."

Kagome moved to take a step forward and paused.

'Kikyo.'

What an odd person to be thinking about at this moment. How her heart ached at the moment and wished to do nothing but go to him. There was still so much to do. She squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of her brother. Kagome opened her eyes ignored the amber eyes; there was still Dean to think about.

'I can't sacrifice him,' Kagome firmly thought.

She took a step forward with determination. There were two ways to get rid of a hungry ghost. Miroku had once told her that she could appease what they craved or she could simply purify them until nothing existed. Kagome stood resolved and kept going forward. Each step felt like a death sentence, it was like marching to his funeral pyre again.

"I now understand why Kikyo wanted me to die," Inuyasha mused. "It was and is the only way."

"I understand," Kagome murmured as she approached him.

The scent that was unmistakably Dean reminded her of what she was about to do. Kagome approached and stepped into his waiting arms which closed around her like a clamp. She kept her hands upon his chest as she paused.

"I really do love you," Kagome admitted. "That never changed."

"I know…but his will be the ultimate act of love," Inuyasha cooed to her as he stroked her back.

Kagome looked up at him, her hand coming up to cup his face and tilting his head toward her. It wasn't Inuyasha's body, but she could feel the remnant of his decaying soul. She gently rubbed her fingers along his chin. Her hand slithered around and she gripped the back of his head and she lowered his head closer to her.

Kagome captured his lips.

The kiss wasn't like Dean despite it being his body. The way his mouth moved against her own, with a soothing rhythm that was like a flow of youki. His lips parted her lips and she felt his teeth sucking her own lip. Kagome's yelp of pain was consumed by his mouth as he roughly bit her lower lip. The taste of iron invaded her mouth along with tongue as he ran his tongue along the wound.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss, mouth bloodied as she whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I never gave you."

She pushed her mouth against his and quickly pulled forth the conventional warmth of Miko Ki. It was supposed to be soothing, but felt like she had the flames of Hell rushing through her. Kagome snapped opened her eyes to see crimson eyes staring down at her. She couldn't die with him because there were too many factors. Kagome pushed her power into him and firmly kept her hold on him as she swallowed his scream. The blood within his body from her was already purifying him quicker than normal. Kagome kept pushing and finally, she screamed out her sorrow into his mouth as she felt his aura vanishing.

Crimson flickered back to amber and she stopped and pushed him away. He fell to his rear, confusion lacing eyes that she had fallen in love with, looked to for safety.

"Forgive me," Inuyasha whispered.

Amber flashed back to olive and she watched a white mist surround Dean and simply get carried away by the wind.

"No," Kagome muttered her eyes overflowing with tears, "forgive me."

Dean's eyes rolled back and he fell to the forest floor. Kagome could feel his aura and knew that he would be fine. Her eyes flicked back to the way that Inuyasha's soul had vanished and instantly narrowed when she saw the form of her young brother.

"Naraku," Kagome hissed, weakened, but still enraged.

"I take it you didn't like my gift," Naraku dryly mused, lips far to curled for her liking.

"I will happily drag you to Hell," Kagome growled.

He waived his hand as he stated, "Been there and done that."

Kagome chuckled, content to let her darker side out as she stated, "You obviously haven't done time with a woman scorned."

She took a step closer to Dean's fallen body. Risking him while unconscious was not in her plan and she wouldn't risk him after going to such extremes to save him. Instinctively she threw up a barrier and kept her narrowed eyes upon him.

"Such petty tricks won't stop me," Naraku mused as he reached out and touched it. The tip of his finger was singed and he hissed as he withdrew his hand. "What trickery is this?"

"You're not the only one with power," Kagome reminded with a cruel grin.

Kagome knew she didn't have to make hand symbols or movements, but it amused her to see how the demons reacted to her movements. She raised her hand and flicked it forward expanding the barrier and causing him to jump back.

"You have worn my brother's flesh far too long Naraku," Kagome coldly stated. "I will drag you to Hell and release Souta."

"You will have to kill him in order to get to me," Naraku taunted, confident that he controlled the game.

Kagome coldly laughed as she taunted, "I just purified my husband…what makes you think you're safe anymore?"

Kagome literally felt pleasure at seeing his milky eyes widen in true fear. The way he took a step back added to her gratification, because she now knew that she could and would do what was necessary. Castiel was right, every burdened, it prepared you for something far greater. Kagome lowered her hands and kneeled beside Dean turning her back to Naraku. She didn't fear him and it was only a matter of time before she killed him. Reaching out, she touched Dean's chest and slowly began to restore the energy he had lost.

"I will break your new toy before I break you," Naraku stated.

Kagome blandly looked at before she focused upon Dean. His eyes opened and focused upon her. She smirked at him before she faced Naraku once more.

"No you won't."

She gently weaved her fingers with Dean's and helped lift him off the ground. When she looked back and saw that Naraku was gone and knew that he was afraid. Kagome looked back to Dean and noticed the confusion he held. Deciding to add to that, she gripped his shoulders and lifted herself to her toes as she chastely pressed her lips to his.

"I just had the strangest experience," Dean groggily muttered.

* * *

Castiel had been around since Earth's creation. He had seen how Lucifer hated the humans and had heard his brother preach against the dangers of humanity. It was a fitting, though illogical argument, of course humans were illogical. He had watched God descend to Earth and die for the humans in order to save them. Love was hard to comprehend, as an Angel he had free will, but nothing like the humans experienced, for Angels had never been human. There was supposedly nothing that could interrupt his love for his Father, and yet Lucifer had loved himself more and justified his tantrum.

_They are dangerous! They will harm Him and only we can protect Him!_

Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets, as he felt frustration. The doubt he felt in what his family was doing tore at him. One side was with Lucifer and the other was trying to start the Apocalypse. He was sick of the constant war, but what were his feelings compared to the grand scheme of his Father. Despite what he felt, he knew would not be forgotten. He would follow what he thought his Father would want, not the wants of his siblings.

"Imagine my reaction when I saw you entering the Miko's life."

Castiel's eyes widened as he spun around. Instinctively, he stepped back and held his arms up ready to attack or block against an attack. The woman calmly stood before him dressed in three piece amethyst business outfit, with a skirt in small white heels. Her long black hair twisted into a bun atop her head with thick cat shaped eye glasses that were as slanted at her tiger brown eyes. The woman was about the same height as Kagome, Castiel noted.

"Mihr," Castiel cautiously greeted.

Mihr's tiny pink lips curled at the corner in a smirk, "Hello Castiel."

His eyes darted around, expecting more angels ready to attack. He was a wanted being and knew that Dean was just as wanted.

"I have not given away your location," Mihr calmly assured.

His eyes narrowed and he simply asked, "Why?"

Her delicate black brows rose as she simply responded, "Heaven is a dreadful mess at the moment. I fear for my charge's safety, plus if she has taken a shine to you that means you aren't as stupid as everyone thinks."

"Still, I'm wanted and so is Dean," Castiel argued, not exactly knowing why he didn't simply try and run.

Her hands were still across and clasped together in front of her as she sighed and replied, "The actions of our siblings has been…distasteful."

"You doubt," Castiel muttered.

She gave a single nod and then clarified, "Not our Father. Never doubt our Father, but the actions of our siblings are quite wrong."

"So why are you here?" Castiel asked as he stared at her calm features.

"I have watched Kagome for centuries and her time is drawing near," Mihr sighed.

"You can't reap," Castiel blandly stated.

"Of course I can't, but she gains all sort of angelic attention and so do you and Dean," Mihr pointed out. "I had to insure that everything happens as per date so I've had to shield this place from our nosy siblings."

"You are the cause of the mist."

"What is to be will be and I can't have interference in that," Mihr softly explained.

"And what will be?" Castiel inquired.

Mihr smirked as she answered, "That's Kagome's choice."

Castiel heard the familiar fluttering of wings and found her gone. He knew that she wouldn't be far, because Kagome was still here. He felt unease at knowing that Kagome was supposed to be here and that her time was drawing near.

'Does that mean her confrontation with Naraku or is her _time _truly coming to an end?'

Castiel knew one thing; he had spent too much time upon Earth. Without a grim expression he supposed he should locate Kagome and Dean now that he found the cause of the mist.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know that many of you were excited about Inuyasha, but I didn't want to turn him into a true villian or a have him overshadow Dean as a temporary resident. I truly see the Hanyou as simply fading away with time with bitterness and longing. So, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone.

Ha! I am glad that one of you has become a rapid Supernatural and Inuyasha fan! I hope to read more works in this area soon!

As always, your comments, concerns, questions always help me with my writing. They get me thinking about the story, about what where I want to go and where I should be going!

So, please, leave a comment!

Much love!


	8. Fraud

Fraud

_There has been nothing fake about what I feel, I know that now…_

_K. Higurashi_

* * *

Kagome had finished placing salt across the doorframe and windowsill, before she stepped out of the rundown room. She was grateful that Castiel was around or else she wouldn't have been able to get Dean out of the forest and to somewhere safe. Of course, now she had to go search for that gun shop and find him a weapon. She gave Castiel a firm nod before shutting the door, careful of the salt and took off down the steps.

Her heart hadn't calmed since her confrontation with Inuyasha's spirit. It was in no way pleasant and something that she wouldn't be forgetting soon. Still, all she could tell herself was that she had taken the right actions, the actions he couldn't take with Kikyo. Guilt and sorrow stabbed at her soul like a finely sharpened knife, nothing stopped that sensation.

Kagome pushed her thoughts and feelings back as she stepped onto the plank boardwalk. She focused and began to move to her right, because the gun shop was closer to the shore. The air was chilled and the scent of death drifted to her, but she ignored year. Years of hunting Naraku had gotten her used to the scent of death.

'Got to get a weapon for Dean,' Kagome urgently thought. 'And get my own back.'

Kagome saw the familiar smashed window and grinned, at least she made it easy to find. Her eyes darted around and she felt nothing so she continued. Once inside the shop she grabbed her bow and picked up a fallen shotgun.

'It seems that Dean had a weapon ready,' Kagome mused as she tried to figure out his predicament. 'Then why get possessed?'

She quickly looked around and saw an ammo bag, grabbing that she began to scour for ammunition. How she wished Dean could use reusable weapons instead of these things that could run out in the middle of battle. Deciding that Dean would have to make do with the current supplies she slung it over her shoulder careful of her bow. Despite those things in the water, she was surprised at how eerily quiet everything was.

Not willing to be paranoid she took off. The tingling in her soul told her that she would be seeing Naraku again. Kagome could truly smirk at that thought, the idea of finally freeing her brother brought on a new sense of peace. She stopped her walking and looked up to sky wishing to see something other than this never ending whiteness.

'I don't know if I'll survive.'

Kagome blinked and allowed her feet to carry her back to the hotel. There was no use in thinking about that now. There was Dean to tend to at the moment. Kagome glanced to the Bed and Breakfast that was more than a block away; they appeared to be safe as well. She moved into the abandoned motel with her supplies. Gently, she walked on the balls of her feet so the stairs wouldn't groan her arrival. There was never a moment that she couldn't practice her stealth. Arriving at her floor, she continued her game and as she got closer to the room she had left Dean and Castiel she realized she heard them speaking.

"She killed her husband?"

Kagome paused at the door when she heard Dean ask the question. There was silence before Castiel softly spoke.

"To save you, she purified his corrupted soul back to the grave."

Dean groaned and she heard the bed creak signaling that he was shifting his weight.

"Why?"

"That was not her husband," Castiel easily answered.

"Doesn't that seem heartless?" Dean questioned back.

Heartless. Kagome rolled the word around in her mind. There was a time that she had thought Kikyo heartless, but the undead Miko had choices that were difficult. Kagome sighed as she froze, they simply didn't understand, but she wouldn't fault them for that.

"I do not understand much about humans," Castiel admitted. "Kagome realizes that she cannot have the past no matter how much she craves it."

Dean snorted, "Talk about giving the guy a boot? Granted he was going to eat me and everything…but it's sad."

Kagome opened the door and saw Castiel sitting in a chair. His blue eyes were trained on her and she had a feeling that he had known she had been there the entire time. Kagome smiled at him and watched as he gave a solemn nod. Her sapphire eyes focused upon the Winchester and she dropped the bag full of ammo beside him since he had sat up. She then carefully set the gun down beside him.

"I don't need your pity," Kagome coldly stated as she reached up and checked his pupils. She stared into his eyes a bit longer than necessary noting that they were back to olive. "No remnants."

"It's concern, not pity," Dean clarified as he stared at her.

Kagome smirked as she asked, "Since when have I needed your concern?"

Dean looked taken aback, but was always willing to take a stand in a fight. He tried to get to his feet only to have a petite hand push him back to the mattress.

"You just had a hungry ghost in your body…conserve energy," Kagome ordered.

"I don't need concern," Dean smartly mocked.

"Good thing I'm not concerned, eh?" Kagome innocently asked as she gripped the edges of his shirt.

"Moving a bit fast there?" Dean teased.

Kagome paused long enough to roll her eyes. She swore this man thought about three things: hunting, food, and sex. Instead of pulling his shirt off like planned, she used two fingers to poke him hard in the solar plexus. Dean gasped and fell to his back as he groaned.

"What did you do?" Castiel asked from his seat.

"The Hungry Ghost can literally consume a body or it consume the energy that blends together to make the soul," Kagome explained. "Since his physical is here, it was safe to assume that Inuyasha was simply going to spiritually consume him."

"So you hit him spiritually?" Castiel questioned as he tilted his head slighty.

Kagome smiled causing the angel to realize why he never got on her bad side.

"Since Inuyasha has always been brash," Kagome glared down at Dean as he pulled himself back up, "and a bit stupid, I figured he started simple and quickly worked his way up."

"What the hell?" Dean coughed out.

She glared at him as she stated, "You need to rest."

Dean poked where she had and felt nothing before he turned his glare to her. If there was one thing that Dean was sure of, it was that he knew his own body. If there was nothing physically wrong then he didn't have much to worry about. So, he pushed off the bed only to be met with Kagome's hands upon his chest, lightly pushing him back down. Lifting his gaze, he was expecting to see a glaring and scorned woman but instead noticed the way her eyes had lightened with the sheen of tears.

"Please Dean," Kagome softly sighed. "I didn't save you to just lose you."

Dean licked his dry lips and gruffly sighed as he averted his eyes. His gaze landed upon Castiel who was simply doing his normal Castiel gaze. Shifting his gaze back to Kagome he reached up and grasped her wrists and gave a tug. She yelped as she fell into him and he took quick advantage to pull her into his lap.

"So you're going to rest?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you'll suffer with me," Dean assured as he lay back down and took her with him. It only took a moment for him to get comfortable, but he scowled as he lifted his head to glare at Castiel. "Are you just going to sit there and stare?"

The angel seemed to sigh through his nose before he vanished in the blink of an eye. Kagome chuckled and he looked back down to her with a questioning gaze.

"You're so mean to him," Kagome stated as she snuggled into his side.

"I doubt it really hurts his feelings," Dean muttered.

"He feels more than you'd think," Kagome said as she felt Dean shift so her back was pressed to his front.

"Castiel does chick talk?" Dean asked, seriously intrigued.

Kagome snorted before she replied, "No, angel's are made of pure energy and I can read energy."

"You could be the Dr. Phil for Angels," Dean announced, truly believing that they needed a therapist with all their issues.

Kagome smacked him in the chest and her eyes widened as she realized something. She wiggled out of his grip and shifted so she was on her knees. Kagome tilted her head to the side as she thought of what she needed to do.

"What are you doing?" Dean tiredly questioned, wishing he could just fall asleep.

"I am going to place a protective seal upon your chakra points so no creature can possess you again," Kagome informed.

"You can do that?" Dean asked, truly impressed.

Kagome smirked as she licked her lips and replied, "I can do anything."

He grinned at that comment and the many ways they could test it. Kagome placed a hand over his eyes and said, "I need you to relax."

"Can do," Dean assured.

Dean kept his eyes shut as he tried to relax and the only thing he could do was think dirty thoughts. His chest rumbled as he chuckled at his own thoughts and then he felt Kagome place a hand upon his crotch. His eyes shot wide open.

"Woah!"

His eyes darted to Kagome's gaze and back to his crotch and back to her. She blew a loose bang from her eye and said, "There's chakra point here."

"There's also something else there," Dean smartly responded, his eyebrows raised.

"Just relax," Kagome grumbled, cheeks flushing pink.

"Not with you touchin' me like that."

She removed her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was it her that always got put into these embarrassing situations? Kagome deeply exhaled, closed her eyes, and brought her hands together in an attempt to calm herself. The body was filled with hundreds of spiritual points, but she had to place a seal upon the main ones or else everything else would be mute.

"I'm not one for chick talk," Dean suddenly spoke. Kagome listened, but didn't open her eyes as he asked, "Why didn't you let Inuyasha eat me?"

Her eyes snapped open at that question. At the name of her deceased husband she found herself wanting to curl into a ball and sob. Sadly, that wasn't an option. Calloused hands gripped her face and she found herself gazing into olive eyes. She must've been spacing because she hadn't felt Dean move so he was sitting up.

"Kagome?"

She closed her eyes and felt a tear escape as she replied, "Inuyasha died a long time ago, that was not the man I loved."

Dean chuckled, it was like an exhalation that caressed her cheeks as he replied, "Beneath that bitterness, he truly loved you."

It was true. The spirit had been in his body and could literally feel the emotions no matter how faint or buried beneath bitterness. Dean had thought he had felt love once, but it was nothing to what this spirit felt the Miko. It was greatly twisted, but the lingering was still there. Every memory Kagome showed him of Inuyasha now made sense to him. The hanyou had everything memorized of the Miko, up until the moment he had passed away.

Dean ran his tongue against his teeth; the memory of her taste haunted his mouth. The calming of her scent remained in his nose. He ran his thumb over the tear marks and knew that he no problem becoming consumed in this woman.

"Even if it was Inuyasha," Kagome softly muttered. "I would not sacrifice you."

That was a would, not a could, which had to mean that she felt something for him. Kagome gently placed her petite hands upon his wrist and lowered his hands.

"I need to place those seals over your chakra points," Kagome gently spoke as she stared up at him. "I need you to get naked."

Dean smirked at her and Kagome felt her heart flutter. She really loved that look he got when he felt he was the most desired thing around. She waited for some type of snazzy comment, but it didn't come. She stilled when she noticed him drawing close. His eyes remained focused upon her waiting for any type of negative reaction. Kagome hadn't realized that she had gripped the front of his shirt, but she tightly held on as she watched him pause and then chuckle.

Kagome felt the corners of her lips turn up, every time they were about to have a moment something always happened. Kagome tugged and brought his mouth to her. He didn't go for her entire mouth, his lips sucked her bottom lip and curiously, he ran his tongue along it before fully claiming her mouth. The kiss had been so rushed that their teeth clashed against each other. His right hand gripped her neck and his left arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

With Inuyasha's memories still fresh in his mind, Dean realized something; Kagome did not taste like the past. She molded against his body despite the toned muscles from her constant hunts. Her fingers splayed against his chest and she relaxed in his grip, both realizing that nothing was interfering. Kagome slightly pulled away from the kiss, her breath dancing across his lips as she spoke.

"I need to seal the chakra points."

She didn't know if Dean heard her because he pulled her to him again. His lips gently molding against her, warmth building within them as her hands tenderly trailed down his form to grip the edges of his shirt. Kagome tugged and rose upon her knees as she pulled the shirt from his body. His hands had slipped to her hips steadying her as she let the article fall to floor. Leaning forward, Dean nipped her breast with his teeth causing her to inhale sharply. He smirked as he pulled her closer to his flesh and pressed his face against the material of shirt and pressed an ear to her chest.

'I'm going soft.'

That was only coherent thought that skimmed across his mind as he listened to her heartbeat. Never had been so glad to hear such a rhythm. The fast beating assured him that this was real and she wasn't going anywhere. She buried her face in his hair and deeply inhaled as his finger dug into her hips and then moved to the edges of her shirt. As he lifted the garment, he dragged the tips of his fingers along her sides, brushing against the lace of her bra before he fully removed it.

Kagome hissed at the chilled air and pushed Dean to his back as she climbed atop him. She lowered herself and pressed her body to his as she deeply inhaled. The scent of gunpowder, outdoors, and sweat never changed. Kagome pressed her nose to his crook of his neck and inhaled once more as his hand reached around and tightly held her to him savoring the warmth. Dean shivered as her tongue pressed against his pulse and she traced the vital point before gently sucking. Kagome smirked as she felt her vision grow hazy and the pearl burn at her throat. She pushed herself up and Dean steadied her hips as she groaned and ran her hands along her own body to grip the tiny item.

Dean had seen many transformations in his life, but most had been into something ugly. It was nothing drastic, but it was noticeable. Her skin was already pale, but it seem to turn to alabaster and her eyes darkened. Kagome slid lower on his body and Dean watched as her tongue darted out. The tip placed at point where jeans met skin. Slowly, she moved up his body, her tongue tasting a path upward until she lifted and claimed his lips once more. His hands tangled in her hair as she nipped his lips and pulled away. Her eyes darted to hand mark on his shoulder from when he had been raised from Hell. She seemed to pause and stare at that mark until she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon it, tasting the angelic energy that lingered in that area.

"I have to place seals over those points," Kagome whispered against his skin.

Once more, she slid along his body dragging her nails over the flesh. The youki that had been within her for centuries demanded that she delve in and taste the very essence of his, take a small part and make it her own. Kagome sighed as she reached his waist and leaned down once more, burying her nose against his skin. The only taste she would get would get be anything he gave off, because she wouldn't risk him. She felt his lower muscles clench against her touch and she stared at him from her place.

Kagome ran her hands along his thighs, softly whispering words that he wouldn't understand. She reached the top of his jeans and undid the button before lowering the zipper. The sound of its teeth unclenching echoed loudly in the room. She closed her hands as she placed her hand over the chakra point, back over his crotch. Her mind was hazy as she felt him, but his protection came first as she laced her energy with his placing the first seal in place.

The movement was quick and Kagome was reminded that even though he was human, Dean had been hunting his whole life. He flipped them and lost his pants in the process to her amusement. Kagome glanced down and her eyes widened before she laughed. Dean leaned forward and bit the crook of her neck cutting her laughter short as he murmured.

"They were the only clean pair I had left."

Still, she couldn't believe he would boxers with the robot devil from Futurama upon them. It was easy to overlook his boxers as she felt his fingers gently glide against the seam of her jeans. Kagome arched into him, wanting to get as close as possible. Her hands moving between them and pressing to the chakra point above the one she had sealed. Dean slid her zipper down as she sealed another point.

Kagome wiggled out of her pants and wrapped her legs around him. She pulled him against her and savored the way he felt against her skin. The youki within her pressed against her skin as she causing Dean to groan as he felt something run along every inch of his skin. Dean pressed against her wanting to be consumed in the feeling that she caused. Her hands gripped his back and she felt the chakra point. It was another seal in place and she sighed in relief as his lips danced across her shoulder, hands upon her shoulder lowering the straps of her bra.

Kagome kneaded his back her hips pressing into him as she urged him on as he ran his lips against her jaw and slightly rose up. She pressed a hand to heart and felt the energy from his chakra and placed another seal of protection, feeling it take instantly.

She moaned into his mouth as their lips connected once more. His hands grasping her face as he held her to him, refusing to part. He pushed himself to a seated position, pulling her into his lap where she went for his throat. Teeth nipped along as her hand massaged his necked and she pressed her weight into his hips causing him to through his head back. Kagome sealed the throat chakra. A gentle kiss to his forehead sealed another chakra and finally she raised herself up and sealed the final one. She pressed her body against his and finally let all logic clear from her mind. She felt her Miko ki working to blend with his chakra to build the perfect barrier that would insure his protection from everything. Kagome bit his ear as she dug her nails into his shoulder and groaned as his teeth found their way through her bra.

* * *

"This is very disturbing."

Mihr chuckled as she glanced over at Castiel. She had decided to pull the angel across the street to watch the interactions between Dean and Kagome. Castiel glared at her and she was grateful she wasn't one for emotion because she would be laughing to death at Castiel's miffed expression.

"It's human nature," Mihr defended as she perched herself on the overhang of a building.

Her eyes were trained on the couple, observing them. Information traveled throughout her mind as she tried to remember the last time Kagome had opened her heart. Sure, the woman loved friends, but she never took another after Inuyasha.

"It is supposed to be a sacred act and you are watching with no shame," Castiel grumbled.

A sacred act, Mihr smirked at the comment because she knew that this was to Kagome. The Miko hadn't indulged in centuries to be honest. The act brought a smile to face because if Kagome survived, she would surely stay with this man.

"Don't forget you're here as well," Mihr dryly pointed out.

She smirked as Castiel vanished from sight. He was such an amusing angel. Her gaze turned back to the hotel room with the two humans and she sighed. Mihr turned her eyes to the side where she spotted the shadows moving. Rolling her eyes toward the sky she blinked before she vanished as well.

* * *

Her hair was splayed across his chest, covering him like a silken blanket. He couldn't help but reach out and twirl a stand around his finger as he got lost in the feel of her body against his flesh.

Dean didn't dare shift as he gazed down at the petite woman curled upon his chest. Her hands were curled into fists upon his chest where her head rested upon his abdomen. He closed his eyes and focused on her. Her soft breathes were cool to his heated skin and the beating of her heart he could easily feel. Each steady beat was another reason he finding it hard not to move.

Love had constantly screwed him over. His eyes opened and focused upon the window where mist swirled outside. He had never been one for sentiments, but for some reason this dark foreboding kept clenching his heart. Dean sighed as he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair.

'How many hunts gone wrong?'

Too many to count. He honestly didn't want to add Kagome to list, even knowing that she could survive most things didn't ease his mind. Dean softly cursed, he was going soft and it wasn't going to help anybody. His brother was still a walking Lucifer magnet and he was still a walking angel condom. The thoughts brought more trouble to the serene moment causing Kagome to stir.

A soft puff of air escaped the Miko and he realized that she had exhaled his name.

'I could get used to this.'

His eyes turned to the window and saw the mist completely cover the glass. He wasn't looking forward to her confrontation, but he wouldn't stop her. A scoff escaped him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Kagome shifted once more, her right hand splaying over his heart. Dean stared at the movement. He wanted to rest, but he couldn't shut his eyes just yet. So, he laid there with his eyes half lidded as he thought of every negative thing that could happen.

"No worries," Kagome mumbled against him.

Her sapphire eyes were slightly open as she smirked at him. She crawled up his body and placed a tender kiss at the tip of her nose before laying back down.

"It'll all work out."

Kagome drew symbols upon his skin with the tip of finger as she softly hummed. Dean kept his arms around her as she continued to comfort him. He couldn't help but feel like something would go wrong.

"Relax," Kagome mumbled.

Dean chuckled and decided to distract her as he asked, "What do you want out of life?"

Kagome paused her motions; her eyes fluttered shut and she softly hummed.

"I want a house with a white picket fence and two and a half kids," Kagome muttered.

He felt her smile against his skin and he laughed, his stomach causing her to rock with the action. She softly slapped his stomach and bit lightly nipped him causing him to jerk.

"Seriously, what do want out of life?" Dean asked causing her to smirk.

"I've never thought about it," Kagome honestly mumbled.

Dean softly hummed as he replied, "I've always wanted a hot wife that cooked great."

"Pig," Kagome teased.

He tapped her on the head as said, "You should say you want a sexy husband that will give you great sex in exchange for being hot and cooking great."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him in shock and exclaimed, "You actually know where I can find a man like that!"

Dean scowled and replied, "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Not one for pillow talk, eh?" Kagome mused.

His lips against her own was answer enough as she giggled.

* * *

Author's Note:

The calm before the storm.

This story has only one more chapter left, which I am working on, because the ending is nagging at me!

So keep a look out for the last chapter!

As always, please remember to drop a comment!


	9. Betrayal

Betrayal

_It wasn't anything personal…_

_K. Higurashi_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi calmly sipped on the cup out tea as she watched Ashley interact with the few kids in town. The corners of her lips perked up, hidden behind the cup. The woman, though looking tired, seemed to interact well with the children. Kagome inhaled the scent of the black tea and realized she missed her mother's green tea mix.

"Do you have any little ones?"

Kagome blinked, tearing her eyes away from the children and back to Ashley. Sapphire and brown clashed before Kagome softly smiled and replied, "I adopted a young one."

"Not one for the old fashioned way?" Ashley teased and motioned her eyes upstairs.

Upstairs, that's were Dean was, currently showering away the grime from the woods and the dust from the hotel. Kagome's eyes widened as her mind caught up to her and she realized what the woman was implying. Roughly, due to nerves, she set the teacup down and shook her head.

"I've never had the time," Kagome quickly excused.

"Really," Ashley drawled.

"Really," Kagome agreed, hoping that would end the topic.

"You ever wanted a family?" Ashley questioned as she handed out another sandwich. Glancing back at Kagome, she noticed the way she squirmed and with a smirk stated, "It's not every day a hero comes to town." The woman sighed, making eye contact, "It may be cliché, but I wonder what a hero's hopes and dreams may be."

Kagome propped her elbow upon the table and exhaled as she rested the side of her face in the palm of her hand. The constant traveling always had a way of pushing away dreams. That's all they could be, dreams, for the simple fact she knew that there was no future for her so to speak.

"I always wanted kids," Kagome finally admitted. Ashley offered a kind smile as she moved out of the crowd of children and toward the table. "I always wanted two boys and a girl."

"Two boys?" Ashley questioned, surprised.

"Yep, two boys," Kagome mused. "So they could watch out for each other."

"And the girl?" Ashley asked.

"I need someone to dress cutely and help keep the boys in line and vice versa," Kagome answered.

"Is your boyfriend interested in kids?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

Kagome laughed a single mocking bark as she seriously said, "Dean?"

"Yes, Dean!" Ashley stressed.

"Dean's not mine and he's not into that," Kagome softly muttered.

"Dean's not into what?"

Kagome whipped her gaze to Dean who jogged down the last few steps. His hair was still wet, but starting to spike up and his skin was damp causing his clothes to cling to his body. He winked at Kagome causing her to blush and pick up her cup once more and hide her face behind it.

"You're not going in unprepared," Kagome smoothly lied.

Dean cocked an eyebrow he replied, "Depends on what I'm going into."

Kagome choked on her tea and tried to cover it up with a cough before she drank the warm liquid in an attempt to soothe her throat. Dean chuckled and took a seat at the table and stared at Kagome as she kept her face hidden with the cup.

"You can't keep hidden in that cup," Dean pointed out.

Kagome softly scowled, but lowered the cup gently onto the table as she stated, "And I meant going into battle."

"Ah," Dean scoffed, "figured that."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she lifted the teacup and finished the liquid. Her eyes darted to the window where she saw that it was still dark. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was about eight in the evening. Deeply, she inhaled and relaxed, allowing her senses to spread out.

"So," Ashley drawled, "have you found out what's causing this and how to stop it?"

"Yeah," Dean mumbled.

"And it's currently towards the dock," Kagome informed.

"What, he just waiting there?" Dean asked, confused.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she let her gaze refocus and turn it back out the window. She knew that Naraku wouldn't let her sense him if he hadn't turned the odds in his favor. It was a trap and she knew it. There was no other way to describe this convenience. Kagome bit her lower lip in annoyance at that thought. It meant that she would be dragging Dean into danger, which she didn't want. After the incident with Inuyasha, well, she didn't want a repeat. Kagome stopped chewing her lip and sighed because she knew Dean would be coming regardless of anything she said.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked as he looked at her expectantly.

"I want to go to the bathroom," Kagome mumbled.

Dean watched as she quickly moved away from the tables and ran up the stairs. Once her footsteps stopped he sighed and glanced at Ashley, who stared at him.

"She wasn't this edgy until you came," Ashley flatly stated and then she moved away from the table.

Dean glared at her back before he switched his gaze to the ceiling. He'd be edgy too, but she needed to open up to him. Dean sighed as he pushed away from table and ran up the stairs after her. He was good at many things, but a heart to heart talk? That wasn't him. All he could do was pound on her door and then tell her to get her act together. He reached the shut door and licked his lips before he knocked on the door.

"Kagome."

He waited a few moments and rolled his eye as he knocked again.

"Kagome, open the door."

Dean had never been the most patient person in the world. He knocked harder and scowled at the wood.

"I know you can hear me, so open the damn door!"

If she was going to be immature and not answer then he was going to be immature and just barge in. He twisted the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. Pushing the door he scowled when he saw the empty room. Dean softly cursed knowing he wouldn't find her in the shower when the window was wide open and the coolness of the mist was chilling the bathroom. He crossed the distance, slammed the window shut and moved out the door.

He couldn't wait to shoot something.

* * *

Kagome had landed on the balls of her feet, thankful for the youkai that had cursed her. It was because of that youkai that she found she could withstand more than the average human. Kagome ran, endurance strong as she ran towards the town knowing that from there she could reach the docks. She shifted the bow upon her shoulder and smirked.

'I've got no arrows,' Kagome mentally sang.

She had quickly discovered that this island wasn't big on archery, and the arrows, she had been shooting, had vanished with those souls. Kagome scowled as she made it into town. Her eyes scanned the area and quickly noted no threat. She moved toward the town wondering where exactly Naraku was hiding. He had done a wonderful job of hiding his himself once more, which didn't please her. Kagome wondered if she were better off stealing a knife from one of the restaurants, and then decided against it.

'I wish I had my machete,' Kagome thought as she continued.

A weapon. She needed a weapon, something that she could use to end Naraku's life quickly and also make it quick for Souta. An exorcism was out of the question because Naraku was too strong and wouldn't leave. So, she had to make it quick for Souta's sake. Kagome made it to the docks and paused against a tin shack. She quickly moved around it, keeping her eyes upon the black forms squirming in the sea she moved into the shack.

Relief filled her being when she realized she had found a tire iron. Kagome smirked when she realized that the items in the shed were dirty and grimy. Her eyes lit up in a brilliant thought. It was going to be a long shot, but she planned to get this through before Dean could get down to the docks. Kagome quickly dipped her fingers in the black grease and began recreate the Buddhist seals upon her skin. With a determined sigh, she placed the final one upon her stomach. She waited a few moments for the grease to stain her skin before she readjusted her clothes.

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome softly murmured.

"I take it you plan to die."

Kagome turned on her heel, tire iron in hand ready to bash the strange voice's owner in the head. She took a deep breath, but didn't relax when she met the aged man's dead, grey gaze. She recognized the dead gaze and found herself not surprised.

"We keep meeting Death," Kagome softly said.

He was a refined man, Kagome thought. She couldn't call him a human and she didn't know if he was a demon, but she knew he was male. His black suite was perfectly pristine, his hands resting upon his cane as he blocked the exit of the shack.

"You are not the stupidest being I've met," Death calmly said.

"You made it obvious," Kagome spoke, not knowing if he was insulting her or not. "Cap' Ron, Charon. The pontoon named Hermes."

He smirked as he replied, "You know your mythology well."

"I've been around too long," Kagome replied, their gazes not leaving each other. "Are you here for my soul?"

Death didn't sigh or display any reaction that could be called human. He remained stoic in his face as he replied, "I am here to give you a gift to help you in your quest."

"Is this another trick of Lucifer or Naraku himself?" Kagome snapped, not pleased that those two could be toying with her.

Death shifted and his gaze darkened, the only sign of emotion she had seen upon his face. It was strange to see him reacting in such a way. Kagome watched as he reached into his black dress coat and pulled out a sickle. The blade was dark and it appeared to be old, but she could feel something within the blade, a power that caused her to go cold.

"Much like how you are bound to this quest and life," Death began calmly watching her eye the sickle as he placed it among the tools upon a table, "I am bound to Lucifer's will, despite my imprisonment."

"I can't free you," Kagome blandly stated.

"You are not meant to," Death calmly stated. "Your soul has existed, much too long Kagome." He motioned to the sickle, a pale and slender hand waving over it. "This has the power to kill anything." Her sapphire eyes darted to Death as he merely gazed at her. Kagome glared at the sickle.

"You shouldn't leave that lying around, you might lose it," Kagome advised.

Death smoothly replied, "Everything is as it was meant to be."

She didn't want to look at the sickle, but its power hummed, gently calling to her. Kagome glared at the sickle before flicking her eyes back to Death to find him gone.

The power from the sickle hummed, drawing her attention as she felt the seals she had painted upon her body burn.

* * *

Dean had found himself reflecting upon his emotions more times this past week than he had his entire life. He didn't like meeting his emotions, because caring meant you got screwed. And he could get plenty screwed without caring. Dean pushed himself against the brick of the buildings as he pumped the shotgun. His knife would be better suited to this job, but he first had to get close to Kagome and those shadows, the souls from the water were standing upon the shore, simply not moving. He wondered if a bullet would do any good against those things.

'Kagome's fairy gloss didn't do any good,' Dean thought, scowl present upon his features.

"What are you doing?"

Dean swore as he swung around to see Castiel standing behind him. His face wasn't expressing much as he stood there causing Dean to sigh.

"What the hell have I told you about announcing yourself?" Dean angrily growled.

Castiel ignored him as he looked over Dean's shoulders and saw what he was staring at. Understanding dawned upon as he realized why Mihr had warned him. She had said that the Miko was escaping and that the male would stupidly follow.

"The Miko is in the shack," Castiel stated, sensing the distinct spiritual essence of Kagome.

"She is?" Dean questioned, anger gone as he turned to face the shack sitting upon the dock. It was a small rusted shack and he couldn't understand why she would go into it.

"Kagome needs a weapon and is searching," Castiel softly said, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"She went without a weapon?" Dean spat, anger back as he glared at the shack. "Can you…" Dean trailed off and scoffed as he glared at the spot Castiel had been. "Not one for goodbyes.

"Ka…gome, Ka…gome."

Dean instantly recognized Kagome's name. It was softly being sung; her name traveling through the mist causing the souls to still within their oily prison. Soft groans twisted through the air as the voice continued to hum.

"When will you come out?"

The voice, despite its soft tones was male. It was the pitch that confirmed the gender for Dean and left him wondering why Naraku would be singing. Glaring into the distance he spotted someone standing upon the deck.

"At dawns and evenings."

Dean knew he couldn't nail whoever was singing with this distance and didn't know exactly what those shadows could do. Despite the odds, Kagome was in that shack like sitting bait. He didn't know what move to make. The situation as usual, looked unfavorable. The voice continued to hum and his eyes narrowed as the mist shifted to reveal Kagome's brother. His hands were crossed behind his back as he hopped from plank to plank upon the dock, trying to miss the cracks.

"Crane and Turtle fell."

Souta stopped his skipping and cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to something. Dean's eyes searched the area noting that nothing had changed. And then he saw it, behind Souta an arm reached out from the oil and gripped the side of the dock. Another arm followed and his eyes widened when he noticed the sickle. The oil slithered off the sickle and off the hands. It quickly peeled away from the woman that was kneeling upon the deck.

Her cobalt eyes were focused upon Souta's back. The sickle clenched tightly in her hand as she remained still. Souta moved his hands to his sides as if sensing something was wrong.

"Who is behind you?"

Kagome softly sang and then lunged. Souta twisted around, his brown eyes wide in shock and his ears ringing with the sound of her battle cry. Forgetting he could simply teleport, he dodged the attack of the sickle and proudly admired the way she let it twist in her hand and brought it around for a backhanded swipe. Kagome growled as she jumped closer to her brother's form. Her lips curved up as his pupils widened at the brazen attack. He stumbled backward, bringing his arm up to block her wrist and keep the sickle from entering his head.

"You seem upset, are you upset?" Naraku softly taunted.

Kagome softly smirked at him as she moved forwarded and kneed him in the stomach causing him to exhale and quickly she brought her elbow down upon his head sending him to fall into the wooden planks.

"Ow!" Souta's voice cried out. "Why are you so mean, sister?"

Kagome ignored the distraction and brought the sickle down. The sickle glided through the royal purple mist that Naraku's form had turned to. She softly cursed as she watched him drift over the water and maneuver over the rolls.

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted out as she glared at the mist.

How she wished she had her arrows. There was no way to channel her purifying powers through the sickle. Life and Death could not mix and she felt the weapon's warning when she had grasped it. It was meant to kill; not protect or purify. It only knew the moments when a soul finally was released and not saved.

"You aren't supposed to have that toy," Naraku blandly stated. There was no teasing to his tone. She dared to say that he sounded upset. "I see that's Lucifer's pet has been gnawing at his leash again."

Kagome smirked before she chuckled and asked, "Are you afraid?"

He scoffed and hissed, "I fear nothing."

Kagome raised a brow as she twirled the sickle in her hand with ease and slowly eased her powers to the surface. If she couldn't see Naraku, she would sense him out.

"I think you fear death," Kagome taunted, smirking with confidence as she stated, "you are so worthless you can't stand the thought of leaving behind this world."

Naraku tried to regain confidence as he loudly laughed, "Hell has allowed me to live again! I do not fear hell."

Kagome's pupils widened when she felt Dean's presence. It was angered, but there was no denying that it was him. She glanced in his direction and saw the man leaning against the side of one of the shops. Her eyes softened, but she couldn't get distracted.

"I do not speak of hell, Naraku."

Confusion was in the air and she let her eyes drop to the forms twisting within the darkness. And then she felt his presence. Naraku was near, in fact he was standing behind her because she could hear the exhalation of air that he didn't need.

"I have the power to extinguish you."

She felt panic spike in Dean's aura and her eyes widened as he suddenly darted forward. Kagome knew that Naraku was behind her and she didn't want Dean interfering.

"Death is still nicely caged," Naraku hissed. "He is only able to manifest bits and pieces till master decides to open his cage…he can give you nothing of worth!"

Kagome felt the heat of his energy as Naraku's demonic aura flared. She turned and fell backwards as his hand shot towards her neck. Kagome twisted and dodged his hits until he sharply jabbed her in the face with his knee sending her to the ground. She tightly gripped the sickle, refusing to let it go as she fell with a sharp gasp.

"Your pet is coming!" Naraku chuckled.

Dean stared at the boy as he continued to chuckle. His brown eyes ignited with various emotions and his lips quirking. Souta widely grinned as Dean raised the shotgun and kept it aimed at the boy. Naraku chuckled as he arched a challenging brow at the human.

"All bark and no bite?" Naraku taunted the male.

Dean scowled as his eyes shifted to Kagome. The demon had a lot of guts to turn his back to Kagome and ignore her. The Miko was currently rubbing her jaw and glaring at Naraku's back as she got to her feet. The sickle scratched against the wood as she shifted and kept her gaze upon Naraku.

"If you move, I'll kill him," Naraku calmly said.

Kagome's eyes shot back to Dean and she softly cursed when she saw the violet mist rising from the ground and surrounding Dean. Dean's eyes widened, but instantly recognized that this was a bad situation. It brushed against the material of his jeans quickly eating through the material before backing away from him. Naraku smirked as he turned his gaze to Kagome. Her hands were clenched as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

'What can I do?'

She couldn't risk Dean's safety, not for her revenge. Yet, she wanted to free Souta. It was important that she didn't fail, because if she failed, then Souta was damned to Naraku's methods. Souta's face twisted in pain as the echoing sound of a gunshot was consumed by the mist. The blood from the wound smacked her in the face as the bullet exploded from his shoulder. Kagome's eyes darted to the smoking barrel of the gun as Naraku gripped his injure shoulder and fell to his knees. The mist twisted and began to close in on Dean.

Kagome tucked the sickle into her pants and took off in a sprint. Her heart ached as she heard Souta's voice call out to her. There was a more important person she had to reach, a person that still had a chance at life.

'He will live,' Kagome thought.

Determination caused her to run into the miasma. Her Miko Ki flared around her, protecting her from the evil as she reached Dean. His eyes were upon her, watching her skin glimmer with the natural powers she carried within her. Her lips curled up and she stood before him. Her mouth opened and Dean shook his head as he took her hand and wove their fingers together.

"Nothing corny," Dean muttered with a smirk.

Kagome heard Naraku's howl of rage as she let her energy flow into Dean with ease. His aura easily accepted her as something safe. The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she turned and used her free arm to block the punch that was aimed for her head. Dean brought the gun around once more and Naraku easily caught it. He watched as the barrel dissolved and he dropped the useless weapon as Kagome twisted her body using her right fist in an attempt to catch the demon with an uppercut.

Souta's eyes flashed with darkness and she knew this was going to get out of hand. He hadn't attempted to run she knew that he now meant business. Kagome pushed Dean backwards; his Miko Ki filled body allowing him to pass through the Miasma unharmed.

"Foolish Miko!" Naraku hissed.

Kagome charged and roundhouse kicked, determined to injure him. He caught her ankle and threw her to the ground. Her head smacked the ground and she groaned as she curled up in a ball to comfort the injury. Dean swung and Naraku caught his wrist. A twist of his hand and the sound of snapping bone had her eyes widening in fear as she heard a guttural groan of pain. Naraku kicked the man to the ground and tightly gripped his throat.

"Prepare to watch him die," he growled.

"No!" Kagome cried out as she moved. She remained on her knees as she cried out, "Please! Spare him!"

Naraku laughed, the deep tone twisting out of Souta's mouth. Kagome pulled the sickle from her belt and tossed it toward Naraku, eyes filled with tears.

"I'll give you my body!" Kagome pleaded. "I can't stand to lose another."

Naraku paused at this and looked over his shoulder to stare at her. Her face was dirtied from the fight, her hair was frazzled, and her eyes red with unshed tears. She dug her hands into the dirt and he let his eyes fall from her to the sickle at his feet. He softly chuckled as he let the male fall the ground. Dean didn't matter, he was and would always be trash to Naraku. This Miko was the true prize, the one that he had sought out. Even when he burned in hell, there wasn't a moment he hadn't thought of her. A smirk twisted his features, he could overtake her body and then kill her beloved brother and Dean with her own hands. There was no way she could purify him from her body, it was only a matter of getting in.

"You'll let me in?" Naraku questioned.

"If you leave them alone I will," Kagome sighed. "I am so tired of fighting and want them safe."

"Ka…"

A swift kick to the guy silenced Dean from speaking. Naraku turned his gaze to the Miko as he regarded her. Everything that she had would be his and he would parade her away like a woman does a new purse. She would be his favorite outfit; his favorite everything.

"Any tricks and I'll kill Souta like that," Naraku stated as he snapped his fingers.

Kagome nodded and then watched as the black mist poured from Souta's mouth.

Despite the pained look that Souta carried, she cried. She remembered his birthday and that his favorite type of cake was an ice cream cake. The echo of his voice calling out for Inuyasha had her tearing up even more. She wondered if he blamed her for the death of Mama and Grandfather, she hoped not; however she would happily take the blame if it eased his soul.

The darkness descended upon her and she noticed Dean call out to her. His hand gripped the sickle as she felt the black fog forcefully enter through her mouth and clog her nose. She reached up and gripped her throat as she wordlessly cried out.

'I will not fail,' Kagome sorrowfully thought.

She could feel the last of her consciousness ebbing away as the black fog fully entered her.

* * *

Dean Winchester had seen many things in his life; he had even witnessed his own father expel a demon. Yet, he had never seen someone willingly take a demon into them. Souta's body fell to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut and Kagome's eyes became alive with a new color and gaze. Dean tightly gripped the sickle and wondered if this was how she planned to save her brother. A deep male laughter escaped Kagome's throat and he glared at the creature that was in her.

"Finally," Naraku murmured as if he had received the greatest gift.

He watched as Kagome's hands flared not with pink, but with a dark purple energy. It was like a physical proof of the corruption that had befallen her. Dean got to his feet and twirled the sickle in his hand; he would save Kagome the only way he knew how. Naraku smirked and waved his new right hand. Dean suddenly had the feeling of not being on his feet which ended when his back hit the metal shack. Naraku deeply laughed.

"Time to die!" Naraku stated in her voice.

He winced at the feeling of pain, but quickly opened his eyes and struggled against the hold, but remained stuck to the metal. Naraku chuckled as he moved closer to the captive Dean. He stepped over the body of Souta and smirked as he made his way to the Winchester.

"I thought you agreed not to harm us," Dean pointed out.

"There was no time limit set and I didn't give my word," Naraku mocked as he finally stood a few feet from Dean.

Dean had to admit that the darkened expression upon her face looked more than like it belonged there. They all had darkness within them, but Kagome's seemed to be a special case. It was a darkness born of regret. Naraku reached out and using Kagome's hand he brushed the curves of Dean's face in contemplation before he pulled back in thought. Dean scoffed and chuckled as he tried to free the hand with the sickle. He heard a groan and saw the boy twitch on the ground.

"Such irony," Naraku mused. "She wished to save those closest to her heart and now I'll use her hands to destroy you both."

He reached out with her right hand and felt along Dean's chest until he could feel the steady beat of his heart. Naraku wanted to time this perfectly, make sure that he reached clear through the chest, squeeze his beating heart, and then rip it out. It was important that he experience every detail so he could relay it to the Kagome that was just beneath the surface. She would experience this and she would suffer.

Naraku pulled back his hand and grinned as he struck. As his nails dug into Dean's chest his arm froze. Kagome's left hand reached out and gripped Dean's hand that held the sickle.

"Not this time," he heard her mutter.

Kagome brought the hand holding the sickle up and dug it under her ribs. Naraku's scream of pain overpowered her own as Dean fell to his feet. He gripped the short handle of the sickle in attempt to pull it out, but the muscles of her body tensed as she fell to her knees. Her head was thrown backwards and she laughed as Naraku tried to escape.

"I made my body a seal…to keep you from escaping!"

Dean saw the black grease marks upon her skin. She spat up blood and fell to her back. His eyes widened as he watched an electric current pass through her body and Naraku gave a final scream. She fully relaxed with the sickle in her chest and exhaled. Dean reached for the weapon and Kagome placed her hand over his own and smirked.

"Not this time," Kagome muttered.

"You can't die," Dean stated, more to assure himself.

She coughed up more blood and turned honest sapphire eyes to him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"At Ashley's house," Kagome softly sighed. "There is a book I keep in my pack…make sure Souta gets it…and you can have my…"

"Stop talking as if you're dying!" Dean snapped.

Kagome blandly looked at him and said, "I am dying. This is Death's sickle and its breaking down the youki in my body before moving onto my body."

He didn't know what to say that, but he couldn't believe this was happening. This was the girl that had lived centuries and endured so much and she was dying because of what looked like some old rusty farming tool. The sound of gravel crunching under foot caused him to look up and he scowled when he saw the two angels.

"Heal her," Dean demanded.

Castiel looked uncomfortable and Mihr he noticed, she looked somber. She gave a sharp shake of her head and he found himself angry. Kagome gripped his wrist drawing his attention back to her.

"Take my book on youkai," Kagome firmly stated and then coughed.

"But..."

She smiled up at him and interrupted him as she said, "Dean, remember to live."

He opened his mouth and Mihr approached. She placed a petite hand upon Kagome's forehead and shut the woman's eyes and then slowly pulled. Dean watched as a pink glow consumed her body and he pulled the sickle from her and set it by her body. When he looked up he saw a translucent Kagome standing next to Mihr. In the blink of an eye, they were both gone and it was only Castiel, the body, and Dean.

"She's in a better place," Castiel firmly stated.

"She really…died?" Dean questioned, not quiet believing it.

Her body was still warm and even though she was still, he could imagine her laughing. He tightly shut his eyes and frowned at the situation. His frown deepened when his arms felt lighter. Glancing down, he saw that her body was crumbling, turning to dust only to be swept away into the wind. Dean had no choice but to stand up and watch her scatter. Dean stared at the spot Kagome had been and sighed as the fog cleared and the water returned to a pristine blue. He ran a hand down his face and groaned as the weather became too bright for his mood.

"Dean," Castiel muttered, unsure how to comfort the man in his time of loss, "Kagome _really _is in a better place and she wants you happy."

"Just because you know something, doesn't make it any better," Dean grumbled with a scowl.

When they heard a groan they both looked at the body that was laying curled up on the dock. Dean wondered what he was supposed to do with this kid. As far as he knew, all of this kid's family was dead. Yet, Souta rolled over and opened light brown eyes and Dean watched as the kid began to sob his eyes out. It wasn't simple tears, but gut wrenching sobs mixed with mumblings of Japanese.

"Where do I go now?" Dean questioned as he looked over to the vacant spot of where Castiel had been. 'Wonderful.'

* * *

The road back to civilization had long and awkward. It wasn't like Dean could talk about Kagome to Souta since the boy partially blamed himself for her demise. Souta silently stared at the book that Kagome had left him. It was a photo album of her life and times. In the first part of the book were sketches and some little paintings of her life before the camera. It slowly moved to more modern times that had the boy smiling.

"This is you," Souta softly mumbled.

Dean stopped at the sign and turned his gaze to the photo album. His eyebrows rose as he saw a picture of him sleeping in bed. It was at one of the hotels they stayed at. He didn't remember seeing her with a camera, but sure enough on the opposite page was a picture of the Sesshoumaru's twins.

"Your sister was special," Dean scoffed and then winced; the subject was still too fresh.

"She was," Souta softly agreed and then went back to staring at the photos and being silent.

The boy was silent until they arrived on that desolate road that would lead them to wolves. He seemed to recognize the area and became twitchy. Dean hoped and prayed that these wolves would know what to do. So, when he pulled off the side of the road and parked his car in a familiar area. The Impala door shut heavily as soon as he stepped onto the gravel and waited. Kouga and his family found him the last time and so he wandered closer to the grass and waited for the youkai to find him. Glancing back over to the Impala he noticed Souta slink further down into the seat.

When he turned back around he was staring into the crystal eyes of one Wolf youkai who didn't too happy. The male crossed his arms and glared at him, his nose twitched.

"She's gone."

It wasn't asked and he didn't hesitate in his words. Dean gave a solemn nod and looked away briefly. He noticed Kouga flinch and then shake his head. The wolf moved past Dean and towards the Impala. He lifted a hand and rapped on the glass with a knuckle.

"Come on out, I know it isn't your fault," Kouga firmly said. The youkai then looked over at Dean and asked, "Did you get what she left you?"

"I don't understand how she could've…"

Kouga huffed and replied, "She wasn't invincible."

The car door opened and out stepped Souta. His brown eyes went to Kouga and then to Dean and the Winchester found himself saying, "He won't hurt you."

Dean shut his eyes, since when was he assuring humans that monsters weren't dangerous? Kouga and his family were different; they knew Kagome and Kagome didn't hang around with monsters.

"I'm sorry," Souta mumbled.

Kouga could only grin and mutter, "She did it."

Kouga reached out and held his hand out to the younger boy. Souta was reluctant, but took the wolf's hand. Crystal blue met eyes that were a dark, almost jade green. The wolf grinned and slapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Thanks for sticking by her," Kouga honestly said.

"It was hard not to," Dean replied.

Kouga looked pensive for a moment before he said, "If you need anything you know where my tribe is."

"Yeah, thanks," Dean sighed.

He watched the wolf walk Souta into the field. If there was anywhere to take him, he figured it would be beneficial to take him to Kouga. Kouga was family to Kagome and he figured he'd know what to do with the boy. Dean moved back toward his car once he realized they were gone. He leaned against the warm metal and crossed his arms. It seemed unreal to know that she was gone and that this was truly over. He looked up toward the sky and hoped she was in a better place.

'Live,' he thought.

Dean Winchester opened the passenger side of the Impala to see the book Kagome gave him and a picture. He smirked as he picked it up and stared at the photo. The picture was taken alone, but Kagome was dressed in western wear in the black and white photo. Despite the old fashioned picture, she was still smiling. Dean chuckled as he stuck the photo into the book. That was when he noticed silver ink on the inside of the cover.

_You only live once, so do it right the first time!_

_Missing and loving you, Kagome._

Author's Note: Beta'd by OhioWriter...

It's been a long, long, long time. Yet this story is now finished and happily too. I know that some of you knew she was going to die. I tend to be in a habit of killing off Kagome in Supernatural fics, yet it fit. I had planned her to die since the first chapter; I just couldn't see her interupting the natural order of the Supernatural series, nor could I see her with a freed Souta, because that would simply be drama.

I would like to thank all of you that took time out to comment on this story, as a writer I appericate any and all feedback!

Much thanks and love,

The End!


End file.
